Alice Academy: The New Challenge
by FiRe PrInCeSs87
Summary: Reo's back, the whole anti alice organization are making their move, they've infiltrated the academy while Mikan and the others are having trouble among themselves. how are they going to handle these new challenges?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Disturbing Dream

"I wonder how long Hotaru plans to isolate herself in her lab. I miss her so much" Mikan said with a long face.

"Yeah she's been there for more than a week already" Nonoko added.

"You know she's busy preparing for her presentation for the Alice test" Yuu answered "actually it is something that you guys should be doing too" he added.

Mikan and her friends just graduated elementary level and will be entering middle school, but it's not that simple. Before they are able to get to middle school they have undergo a so called Alice test. Its purpose is to determine if there are any improvements within the student's Alice.

Last year Yuu, Sumire, and some of their classmates passed the test and are already in middle school. This year, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and there are other friends are taking the said test.

"We are preparing for the test as well but we still have time for our friends, but Hotaru, she's spending so much time on it. She doesn't even have time to dine with us." Mikan said starting to raise voice.

"IDIOT, don't you see that Hotaru's Alice requires a lot more time than yours." Sumire said to her very annoyed.

"What did you just call me, cat-dog girl?" she answered back in the same tone.

Tension is building between the two when Yuu butt in.

"Sumire is right Mikan," he said.

"You mean she's right for calling me an idiot" she said throwing her angry face to Yuu.

Yuu sweat dropped seeing the looks of Mikan's eyes he then shake his head and explained himself "No, no, that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is that Sumire is right saying that Hotaru's Alice eats much time than yours. Hotaru needs to study and conduct a survey and research to determine the most suitable invention for her to create, while your Alice only requires you the will to protect which doesn't need time at all." He explained clearly.

"I get it now, but still…you don't have the right to call me an idiot" she looked at Sumire very pissed.

"Can we just stop this crappy talk now? There is much better way to spend our time." She acts as if she didn't hear Mikan's blabbering. "Just tell us what happened to your home visit." Sumire cut her and looked at Yuu. he just returned the night before from his one week home visit. As usual it was his price for being top of the class again.

"Yeah that's much better way to spend time." Nonoko added.

"Yeah, Yuu tell us what is going on outside the Academy." Anna said.

"Ok, let's go to my room. I also brought something for everyone." He looked excited in telling his friends about his home visit but it also shows that in someway he is worried.

"Yesss" the others shouted together.

Yuu's room…

When Yuu, Mikan and her friends arrive at Yuu's room just minutes later their classmates came in one after the other. It seems that the news that Yuu brought something for everyone spreads fast.

Yuu even though surprised to see that his room is almost full because of his friends, he started giving away his gifts to them. As soon as Yuu finished giving the gifts and telling story about his home visit his friends left except for Mikan's group and Natsume's gang. They were interested to hear what was happening outside the academy.

"So Yuu tell us what's happening outside" Mochou said.

"A little later, I'm still waiting for one more" after he finished saying that they all heard a knock. "Looks like she's here" he said

Yuu was the one to open the door. They were a little surprise to see that the one at the door is no other than Hotaru. The overjoyed Mikan jumped to her best friend but unfortunately…

"Bang" Mikan met Hotaru's infamous invention the idiot gun.

"What was that for" the teary Mikan said.

"I told you not to hug me again" Hotaru said while entering the room.

"But I missed you"

"Well I didn't even notice I've been gone"

"How was your research Hotaru" Yuu asked to cut the fight.

"Perfect as usual" the very humble Hotaru said." But that's not the why were here right." Yuu wants to get to the real reason why Yuu wanted her to be there.

"Well no." Yuu said.

"Then what is it" Sumire asked.

"Ok, listen to carefully. Reo is back" he said straight to the point.

"What, Reo is back???" they said in unison.

"Yes, I was surprised too when I heard the rumors. I didn't believe it at first, but then I saw him appeared on TV, I know that there is no reason for me to not believe it." He paused for a while. No one reacts so he continued "He said that his sudden disappearance was due to an illness and now that he recovered he's ready to comeback. He didn't stated clearly what he means by coming back but I know, I can see in his eyes that he didn't mean coming back to his singing career. I know he's up to something. It worries me that the anti-Alice organization might be making their move again."

Yuu finished telling them about his news but they seemed to be out of words to give a reaction. They were all quiet and worry was written all over their faces. The last time they heard from the anti-Alice organization was when Reo failed to taking the Academy down, ever since that incident no word has been heard about them.

The atmosphere around them suddenly changes and only Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru noticed where the change of atmosphere began. That made them worries even more.

When they got out of Yuu's room, they all went different places. They don't have the mood to walk around or to chat anymore. They were occupied with the news Yuu just told them.

That night somewhere in the dormitory two boys were laying on the rooftop staring at the black sky with countless of stars.

"Do you have any idea what their plans might be?"

"Obviously to bring down the academy but in what way I'm not sure"

"If they start making a move wouldn't that mean that your work for the academy will resume?"

"Guess so"

"Aren't you a worried at all?"

"I am, but that won't change anything."

"I'm worried about your health Natsume"

"No need, my Alice improved a lot. Using it does not tire me anymore."

"I know that Natsume but still I can't help but worry that same thing as before might happen again"

"Don't make yourself worry too much. _What happened before will never happen again." He said trying to comfort his friend. What happened before will never happen again Reo's move was unplanned but now they're totally prepared that means we can expect much worse scenario. _He kept that thought to his self.

On the other part of the dormitory, Mikan lay awake on her bed, tossing and turning. _I thought that it would all be over but Reo's reappearance is telling me that much trouble is waiting for us. I know that this time they would be much stronger and much prepared than before. This would be a threat to us all. _ She let out a big sigh when another thought enter he mind _if Yuu were able to hear about the news I'm sure that the academy heard about this as well, that means Mr. Narumi knows this yet he didn't tell us. I wonder why. And Natsume could this mean that he will return to his old work?_ She keeps on sighing thinking the same things over and over again.

Gradually Mikan fell asleep but her worried mind drifted her into a dream no one would want to dream.

Her heart starts to beat faster, she started sweating really hard. She's seeing herself in the middle of two groups of people fighting but they don't have any faces. She was sure that they were using Alices so she tried stopping them using her nullifying Alice but it's not working or rather she is not really in that place, that what she was seeing is only meant to be seen but you're not allowed to interfere. She was thinking what else she can do to stop the fight since her Alice is not working but the place she was in is starting to change

Moments later, she was now in a room, a very dark room. No light can be seen. No sound can be heard. She can't even see herself.

"Where am I? Where is everyone else? I hate dark places, I hate this place. Stop this game you're playing whoever you are." She started panicking because she hates dark places especially when she's alone. "Please someone answer me. Stop this" Mikan keep talking but still get no answer instead the place started to change again.

She was now standing under a cherry tree. The place was all red she can even see a blood red moon in the sky .it was like heaven was crying with blood. She turned around to see what else surrounds her. To her surprise she saw a boy standing in front of her. She can't see his face clearly. The only things she can see clearly were the boy's eyes. They were ocean blue. No emotion or anything written to them. They were as cold as ice.

"Who are you? Where are we? What is this place?" she asked the boy.

"This is your future. All you see here will be a part of your future. But you don't need to worry you'll be fine as long as you don't make wrong decisions." He said.

"What are you saying?" She asked confused

"You'll know soon enough. Everything will be over soon. Very soon." He said then turned around and slowly walked away.

Mikan tried running towards the guy but the distance between them seems to be getting longer even though she is running with all her speed. Before he could disappear completely he said "I'll be watching you." Because of running she tripped over and falls with her face on the ground.

When she lifted her head the surrounding is back to where she started but now the people who were fighting just a little while ago were all lying on the ground lifeless with blood all over them?

She was shocked at the sight of the lifeless bodies but what shocked her most was when the faces of the bodies start appearing clearly. They were her friends all of her friends. She was about to cry when she noticed a boy sitting not far from her. He was carrying a girl and he was crying. She walked towards him. _Natsume._ She whispered.

"I tried to protect them but it's not enough. I was not able to protect the people precious to me. She even died protecting me instead the other way around" the boy said with a teary eye.

It was the first time Mikan saw Natsume crying and feeling so helpless. It was an instinct when she tried to comfort him "I know you did what you can. Don't blame yourself."

She received no answer from him. She slowly looked down the body that he was carrying. She was motionless after seeing who it was. The lifeless body belongs to her. She can't stop her tears from falling anymore.

"This can't be. This is not real" she was crying really hard now. She tried to cover her eyes to stop the tears from falling but…

"What's happening to me? My hands." She looked in her hands and noticed that she is starting to vanish. She screamed "No! No! Nooooo!" she then bolted up from her bed realizing that everything was a dream. Just a dream. She also realized that she was not only screaming and crying in her dreams.

She quickly stood up from her bed and go straight to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank God it was all a dream. That was the weirdest dream ever" she said to herself.

But unknown to Mikan somewhere in the academy someone had the same dream that she had and very much bothered as she is. 2078


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Few days passed since they heard the news of Reo's return and since Mikan had this weird dream. It's very noticeable that Mikan is bothered about something, but no one tried to approach her. They were thinking that maybe Mikan just misses her grandfather so they were giving her time for herself.

The time has come for their Alice test. Mikan was early not because she was nervous but because since the day she had that weird dream she can't seem to get a nice sleep. She is always worried that she might have the same dream again.

The students that are taking the test starts coming. Not long when she arrive Nonoko, Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru came in, but she didn't notice them because her mind was somewhere else.

"Hi Mikan, you're early" Nonoko greeted her but she didn't answer.

Noticing that Mikan was out of this world, Hotaru put an alarm clock above her desk. It started ringing and Mikan freaked out.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Mikan shouted. "What was that for Hotaru?" she asked.

"You were day dreaming if you haven't noticed. The test will start soon, why don't you try pulling yourself together" Hotaru said to her.

"There's nothing wrong with me"

"Not according to what I'm seeing"

"What are you saying?"

"Ahm, Mikan, we've noticed lately that you are always on your own world. It's not like you to be so quiet. You are not able to notice what is happening around you. Just like now, you haven't even noticed that we arrived normally you will throw yourself to Hotaru or greet us with a smile" Nonoko said to her continuously.

"And Mikan you look really scary. Are you getting any sleep?"

"Yes I'm getting enough sleep and I am fine." She said in a high tone.

"There is no need to be grouchy. We're just asking." Hotaru said to her irritated after hearing Mikan raising her voice.

Before Mikan could say anything the teacher in charge of their exam entered. The exam took 4 hours to finish but everything gone smoothly. They all passed with flying colors. It just shows how much they've all improved.

After the test Mikan left the room without a word. Her friends just watched her go with worried looks.

"Mikan is really down we should do something to cheer her up" Nonoko said. By that time they were already at the cafeteria with their other friends.

"Just leave that idiot alone" Hotaru told them.

"But you see how she is this morning. She's really down."

"Whatever it is that's bothering her, she'll get through it in no time" Sumire said to them.

"Do you have any idea what's bothering her?" Ruka asked Natsume. They were sitting just a couple of table away from Hotaru's group.

"How should I know?"

"Just asking, maybe you know something. You always seem to know what's bothering her."

"Just what do you mean by that?'

"Nothing"

To Natsume's irritation he walked out. Ruka just shrugged his shoulders while watching his friend walked away.

Some place else Mikan were sitting under a tree with closed eyes as if she were sleeping. She keeps on sighing. _I need to say sorry to them. I lost my temper back there. I didn't notice that because of that dream everyone around me is affected. I guess I should stop thinking about it. It's just a dream after all._

Mikan decided to look for her friends and apologize but when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see a boy standing in front of her.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Who are you and just what are you doing here?" Mikan asked while trying to stand.

The boy lend her a hand and said " I was just walking around when I saw you I thought there was something wrong with you, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"Don't worry I was just going anyway." Mikan started walking away but she remembered something so she turn around "thanks for the hand" she said with her usual smile then continue walking away but not to far from where Mikan was, Natsume were standing watching the whole scenario.

_Flashback_

_After Natsume left the cafeteria he decided to go to the woods to take a nap. He was about to climbed up a tree when he noticed Mikan sitting under a tree and sighing. He decided to walk to her and to ask her what's been bothering her, but before he could reach her someone else got close to her._

_They boy didn't say anything but Mikan opened her eyes. He saw that Mikan were a little surprised he was walking towards her again when…_

"_Are you ok?" the boy asked her._

"_Yeah I'm fine. Who are you and just what are you doing here?" Mikan asked while trying to stand._

_The boy lend her a hand and said " I was just walking around when I saw you I thought there was something wrong with you, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry if I bothered you."_

"_Don't worry I was just going anyway." Mikan started walking away but she remembered something so she turn around "thanks for the hand" she said with her usual smile._

_End of flash back_

After Mikan left he saw a smile painted on the boys face. He can't tell what the smile was for but that smile made him worried. _Who was that guy? I've never seen him in the academy before_. Then he decided to follow Mikan.

Mikan found her friends walking around.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I lost my temper. I was jut preoccupied of how my grandfather is these days. I haven't received any letters lately." She explained to her friends.

"It's ok Mikan we understand" though Mikan has a solid reason for acting the way she did not all of them are convinced. But she didn't bother voicing it out.

"Since it's the last day of vacation tomorrow why don't we go to central town and enjoy" You suggested.

"That's a good idea. We could go shopping, shopping and shopping" Sumire said while waving her money.

They took a rest early that night so that they would be ready for their central town trip. For some reason Mikan felt so relaxed that night. The possibility of having the same dream didn't bother her at all.

It is only 6 in the morning but most of them are awake and already preparing. The bus to central town will arrive at 8 in the morning.

It was 7:30 when Mikan showed up at the bus stop. She was wearing a miniskirt and a haltered top just like most of the girls, her hair was laid down, and there is something about her aura that made her stand out.

She walk towards her friends and greeted them with a smile. She is back to her usual self and as a part of her usual self she start asking how does she look, and just like before when she was wearing a genie costume some people says she looks cute while the others are speechless.

"She looks cute isn't she Natsume" Ruka asked his best friend. They were standing not too far from Mikan's group together with Youichi and their other friends.

"Whatever" he said then looked away.

Mikan noticed the way Natsume looked at her. _What's wrong with him? _She asked herself. Then she looked at the arriving bus.

They were now heading at central town. The bus was so noisy. There were students laughing while some are fighting.

_I hope that fortune teller would be able to tell me something about that dream_. Mikan and Natsume were thinking the same thing. It was yesterday before they took a rest that they decided to go to the fortune teller.

The moment they arrive at central town everyone headed their own way. They all gone separate ways but to their surprise most of them ended up at the same place, the fortune teller.

There is already a line when they arrive but not that long and besides they noticed that the fortune telling takes only a minute per person sometimes lesser, but all of them came out satisfied.

Soon it was their turn. Anna came in first, it was then when they realized that the time inside and outside the tent flows at different speed. Anna is then followed by Nonoko then Sumire then Yuu. The next one should be Mikan but Hotaru who was behind her noticed that she's hesitant on entering and decided to go in first.

"I'll go first" that all she said to her.

Though a little surprised, Mikan also felt relived when Hotaru entered.

Hotaru is now inside the tent. The place was dark. The only light inside the tent were a few candles floating in the center of the room. Under the floating candles is a round table with a deck of cards; two chairs facing each other, one was empty and the other one is where the fortune teller sits.

"So the best friend decided to come in first. Please take a seat so we could begin." a very pleasant voice came out of the fortune teller. The lady was wearing a thick dark violet dress covering her whole body except for the eyes and hands.

The fortune teller told Hotaru a lot of things but the only thing that registered in her head was the lady's final words "stay beside her as much as possible, she'll need someone beside her all the time." The reason Hotaru didn't pay much attention to what is being said to her was she is very occupied thinking where she had seen those familiar eyes the fortune teller has.

Hotaru went out of the tent still thinking where she had seen those eyes.

Mikan has no choice but to enter. She is still hesitant but she just said to herself that she needs to do that for her own.

"Too young yet too bothered. Take a sit young lady" said by the fortune teller with a very soft voice. Mikan then took the unoccupied seat.

Mikan noticed that the cards that were placed in the middle of the table are blanks but when she placed her hands above it pictures and symbols started appearing and the fortune telling begins.

"You have a very clouded future ahead of you, as clouded as your mind right now. Tears and blood will flood but all of this will be decided by you. It means that your future is in your hands. You only need to make the right choices. That dream that has been bothering you these past few days can be a part of your future. It all depends on the choices that you will make. And remember that a big change in your life is coming near"

The fortune telling ended yet Mikan was speechless of what she just heard. It seems that going to the fortune teller was not such a good idea. Now she just had more things to worry. She stood from her seat but before she could take a single step the fortune teller grab her arm to stop her.

"Give me your hands" she said.

Mikan opened her hand and gave it to the fortune teller. The lady put a circle shaped silver locket in her hand and said "keep it. You'll find it useful when the time comes."

Though hesitant Mikan took what was given to her just so she could get out because the moment the lady touches her, her heart started beating fast and she felt something warm inside her.

Mikan hid the locket. She didn't bother showing it to her friends or even telling what was told to her. Since Mikan is the last one in her group they decided to start looking around.

Inside the tent, Ruka is sitting and already listening to what the fortune teller is saying. "Are you really willing to sacrifice what you feel for the one you love to benefit a friend? It is a tough decision you need to make soon. Think carefully because every decision you will make will have its own consequences. Be ready for that consequences," those where the words of the fortune teller that registered on his mind.

When he walked out of the tent he was thinking the same thing that Hotaru was thinking. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_ While waiting for his friends to finish he keeps himself busy thinking of the words the fortune teller and the eyes.

Finally it's Natsume's turn.

"Who would expect someone like you would be in a place like this, anyway take your seat." The lady said continuously. Natsume tried to react to what was said to him but it seems like something or someone was stopping him. "Do you know that you're not the only one bothered by that same dream? Someone else came here to know the same thing, an explanation. It seems that you two have the same paths waiting. Which path will you take is up to you. You will find something that you lost long ago but finding it will also cost another lost.. Be careful to everything that you do. Protect what you need to protect. And remember that keeping an eye to what you want is not enough."

The fortune telling ended. Natsume may be a little occupied of what was told to him but he still manages to notice that the eyes of the fortune teller looked like someone he new, but he can't remember who it was.

The day ended and though some of them are a little confused, the day all in all gone well. They we're heading back to the dormitories when Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru realized to whom the fortune teller's eyes resembles.

_It's Mikan_. They all gazed at Mikan's direction who is clueless of what's happening.

Outside the Academy

"How did it go?" a man's voice echoed in a big dark quite room.

"Everything goes the way I wanted it" said the lady while taking the thick clothes that she was wearing.

"How is she?"

"She looks confused and bothered, but I think she's fine. She has a lot of friends that's looking after her."

"Is that so? But you must remember that place will destroy her one day. We need to get her out before her real powers are awaken"

"I don't think it would be that easy though"

"if she resist the way black cat did, remember that we will need to eliminate her for she will be the cause of our downfall"

The lady look stunned of what she heard but then "when that time comes, I will eliminate her myself for I will not allow her to be a puppet of the academy"

"A puppet like you were before"

"Yes" then she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

**Chapter 3**

**Suspicious New Students**

The day didn't really go that well for Mikan. The fortune teller confused her mind even more, that means another sleepless night for her but no she can't, she needs to take a rest for tomorrow for the next day will be their first day in Middle school.

Mikan may have rested her body that night but not her mind it's too tired thinking how she could possibly avoid the fearsome future that awaits her. She gets out of bed and prepared herself for their first day. Though she's still in deep thoughts Mikan tried to act as normal as she can to avoid her friends from worrying again.

She walked out of her room and meet up with her friends outside the dormitory. They all went to their class together. Their all at the same class just like before. Their in class B middle school division.

When they came in to the room all of the students are already in their seats, even Ruka and Natsume. Mikan and her friends find seats and just when they finished choosing their teacher came in. it was Mr. Jinno. The moment he entered the room everyone in class were in silence. They all know what kind of teacher he is.

"Before we start the class I would like you all to meet the new students in the academy." He announced "You may now enter" he added then gazed at the door.

From the door a boy and a girl entered and stopped at the front. All of the class stared at the new students. Their eyes were ocean blue just like in Mikan's and Natsume's dream.

A boy has this purple hair, same cut as Natsume's, and has a blue eyes, he looks really charming and he has this smile that capture the heart of girls but not Mikan, it has an opposite effect for her, she felt really nervous.; while the girl has shoulder long red hair with same blue eyes.

"Introduce yourselves"

"Itsuki Minami, 13 yrs. old, barrier alice" the boy stated first then he looked at the class but his gaze freeze to a particular person. _Mikan Sakura, everything will change from here on. _He said to himself then gave her his sweetest smile.

Mikan was surprised but it was overpowered by her other thought._ I know that boy from somewhere. I remember he was the boy from the other day. _Mikan murmured while looking at the boy who was staring at her.

_So that's why he doesn't look familiar. _Natsume said to himself while secretly looking at the boy, but the Itsuki instinctively look at Natsume's direction. Their eyes met as if their having conversation then Itsuki throw Natsume a sarcastic smile but only few of the class noticed it.

To cut the tension building the girl starts introducing herself "Kaoru Minami, 12 yrs. old, I have the Alice of mind control which means I can control human minds" she said her eyes are also pinned to Mikan. _Mikan Sakura, you looked so fragile. You would be a nice prey, and Natsume Hyuuga, who would've thought that the Academy is keeping such handsome face._

_Why are they both staring at me? Is there something wrong with my face? _Mikan felt uneasy from the stares she's getting so she decided to just look down.

"Well then take your seats so that we could start the class. Itsuki take the seat beside Ms. Sakura for she will be your partner until you know all that you need to know and Kaoru can take the seat beside Ms. Shoda she will also be your partner.

They were all now in their seats. Their sitting arrangement is like this; Hotaru is in the middle table and two others; behind Hotaru is Mikan left Mikan is the new student Itsuki and to her right is Kaoru; beside Kaoru is Sumire; behind Mikan is Natsume and beside Natsume is Ruka.

After their morning class Mikan started touring Itsuki around the academy. She taught him everything Yuu taught her before. They had lunch together in the school cafeteria while the other had their lunch at the dormitory. They all return to school in time for their afternoon class.

Before the class starts Mikan had a chat with her friends on how the tour is going so far.

"What have you been teaching him" Sumire asked her.

"Everything that Yuu taught me when I first arrive here. How about you what have you been teaching Kaoru?" she asked back.

"I teach her everything that pops to my head.' She said full of confidence but her mood changed quikly "but I don't like her. I like Mikan better than her. She's a flirt. Did you know that while I'm telling her things that she needs to know she keeps on blabbing about how cute the guys in our class are, especially my Natsume. She said she'll make him hers. Can you imagine that. If only I could quit being her partner. She's a big pain in the butt." She keeps on blabbing out all that she doesn't like about Kaoru.

"Don't you think she's pretty much like you." The irritated Mikan said to her.

"What's that suppose to mean" Sumire is starting to heat up.

"Mikan, why don't you just tell us what do you think of the new guy" Nonoko diverted their attention.

"Itsuki? Well as far as I can see he's a nice guy. He's very gentleman, he listens to every word I say. He asks me if there is something he doesn't understand. All in all everything went fine" _he looks so perfect that it scares me. His perfection is telling me that something's not right. _ She didn't bother voicing out her last words.

"Lucky for you, the way you describe him I'm kind of wondering if they really are cousins. I wish we could switch partners. Why do you always get nice partners anyway, first Natsume and now Itsuki" I'm much better than you it's so unfair" Sumire said.

"What can you say about the new students Natsume?" Ruka asked him.

Natsume lift his head from his manga and looked at the new students. He didn't need to answer the question for the way he looked at Itsuki and Kaoru his friends knew that he doesn't like them.

"I tried reading their minds earlier but I wasn't able to read anything. It seems to me that Itsuki's barrier alice is always activated and he's using it to both of them to protect something" Koko agreed to Natsume silent suspicions.

"It is also very unusual having new students at their age. Every student that the academy had started here at a young age. Where did those two had been hiding all those years that took the academy this long to find them. We all know that the moment you are founded by this academy you can't resist. Mikan was an exemption though because her Alice is not that vulnerable." Mochou said.

"what bother's me most is the way they stare at Mikan earlier it seems to me that they knew her, that they want something that had to do with her." Everyone stared at Ruka including Natsume, they all notice how worried Ruka was for Mikan.

"What did the two of you do" Kaoru asked.

"Looked around, and I asked her about the rules in this academy and how different this place is from the outside.'" Itsuki answered.

"As if you didn't know those things"

"Well we need to have something to talk about. And you, how did you do?"

"Well, I totally pissed her off. Anyway did she remember seeing you before?"

"oh yeah, I also asked her what was bothering her that time but all she said is that she had a fight with a friend but I know that she is lying. It's so easy reading her."

"I changed my mind, I think this mission would be fun" they both make a sarcastic smile.

_Flashback..._

_Few days back a gathering is being held in a mansion somewhere outside the academy. Most of the people in that gathering are famous people, politicians artists, businessmen._

"_The time has come for us to bring down the Academy" the head speaker announced. By hearing that all of them rejoice in their own ways._

_Most of the people hate the Alice Academy for it is a big competition for them. Alice people has much better place than ordinary people. Some of them hate Alice Academy because they felt like they've been used by the Academy, those are the former students of the Academy._

_Everyone has their own topics in that room but all of them are pointing to one and that is how glad they are that their suffering caused by the Academy will end soon._

"_we've waited long enough before we came down to this." One man said._

"_I think we've waited too long" Reo said._

"_If it wasn't because of your carelessness we would've acted earlier so don't act so impatient on me." The leader shut Reo up. "Everyone would play a part in this plan but the hardest part would be the one the two of you are playing."_

_They all look at the persons he was referring to. There was a boy and a girl who were with them._

"_the two of you will enter Alice Academy. Find Mikan Sakura and get trust because the moment her true powers awaken and she's not on our side it will be the cause of our failure. Natsume Hyuuga is our second target Reo may no have succeeded in taking him to our side we need to try again he would be a great use because I know that there are people inside the Academy that fears his powers."_

"_why do we have to do such boring parts." Kaoru reacts._

"_your roles would be the most important part. If you get bored entertain yourself."_

"_So I can do anything if I get bored"_

"_As long as it will not cause problem for us. How about you Itsuki, any problems?"_

"_None"_

_End of flashback…_

"What are you planning" Itsuki got curious to his cousins plan.

"Something fun" she said then smiled very devilish.

That night, Natsume and Ruka are alone in the bench just outside the dormitory.

"You can't hide your feelings for her anymore can you" Natsume opened up the conversation.

"What are you saying" confused Ruka asked.

"Your feelings for that stupid girl. You can't hide it anymore. Everyone noticed earlier how worried you are for her"

"Isn't it normal to worry for a friend"

"Is that all she is for you?"

"Do I have to lie, for friendship's sake?"

"What was that for?"

"Come on Natsume, we know each other ever since we can remember don't you think I know you just the same way you know me.'

"get to the point will you"

"Ok. You like her as well right?" Natsume didn't answer so he continued. "the way you knew how she feels, the way you call her, she's the first girl you ever called by her first name, and the way you give attention to her"

"Attention, when did I ever gave her attention?"

"Come on Natsume, you may be teasing her or insulting her every time you see her but it is the first time you ever gave so much time to a girl. Usually you ignore them. Now tell me that you don't like her"

There were silence for a moment.

"We may be best friends but Mikan is something I won't give to you without a fight."

"We don't have to fight because of her, because the fight hasn't started yet but you already lost. You can see it yourself"

"just because she likes you too doesn't mean you already won. You can't have her unless you do something about it. Mikan is such a nice person a lot of people likes her a lot of guys in that matter too. Their just scared to get close to her because you're always beside her but you must remember not all the students here are scared of you. Did you just see the way he looks at her?"

**Author's note: thanks for all your support guys. I'm sorry for the late update it's not my fault anyway. I've been trying to update yesterday and the other day but I've been caught in a server traffic. Anyway as part of my apology I uploaded two chapters I hope you enjoy them. I am also sorry for all the grammatical errors I don't really pay attention to my English class so let's just leave the grammar as long as we all understand the story. Again thank you and continue writing reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Soccer Game

"_The time has come, black cat. Be with us or everything that you care about will be lost with you"_

_All around him are people fighting, dying, and crying. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He tried using his Alice but it doesn't work._

"_It's no use trying to fight, you can't win anyway. We're far more stronger than you are. You're worthless by yourself so be one with us."_

"_Never! No one can tell me what to do. I live my life the way I want.'_

"_You don't have a life. The Academy took it from you remember._

_He fired at the person talking but he just avoided it. "Do you really want to fight" then he flew of with just on snap. _

_A girl came running towards him. "Are you ok? Don't you get it no matter what happens you will never get him on your side?" the girl bust out in anger._

"_Stay away this is my fight"_

"_I'm just trying to help"_

"_I don't need your help"_

"_So, you don't need her help. She's just a hindrance is that it. Why don't we cut her out of the picture?" The Man said then moves closer to them. He lifted the girl then seconds later her body fell. It's as if he sucked the life out of her._

"_What did you do? She has nothing to do with this"_

"_but she's no help either. She needs to be erased." _

"_Damn you" then he fired again and again but the man just evaded all of them. The man laughed. "See how worthless you are, you can't protect your friends and you can't even avenge them. Look around you this is what will happen if you don't get stronger and for you to get stronger you need to be on our side." Then the man left him laughing "I'll be watching you"_

_Natsume looked around him and his friend's lifeless body lying all over. He's angry but what anger him more is seeing the lifeless body of Mikan lying next to him. He carried her body to his lap. "Why can't I protect them? I tried. I tried to protect them but it's not enough. I wasn't able to protect the people precious to me. She even died protecting me instead the other way around" without him noticing tears are flowing out of his hold to Mikan is becoming tighter._

Natsume bolted up from his bed. "That dream again. How many times have I had that same dream? Darn it." The sun hasn't risen yet but because of that dream he can't go back to sleep or rather he doesn't want to go back to sleep anymore. "The dream, the fortune teller, the new students and now Ruka. What the hell am I going to do?"

It's their P.E. class today, Both boys and girls are playing soccer first set of the game is for girls so the boys are just watching, They were allowed to use Alice and as usual Mikan protested but there is nothing that she can do. Nonoko, Kaoru, Hotaru and Sumire are in the same team while Mikan is on the opposing team which make her protest even more.

They get on the game, everything is going smoothly and they are all enjoying until Kaoru got rough on playing no one noticed it though because soccer is a rough game anyway. She keeps on targeting Mikan only Hotaru noticed it so she keeps the ball away from Kaoru as much as possible but it's a team play so even if she don't give the ball to Kaoru she will get it from the other player.

They now came to the deciding point, they're giving it all they got. Mikan has the ball and Kaoru is guarding her. Kaoru was waiting for an opening when she found what she's looking She goes for it without second thought the next thing they know Mikan was lying on the ground shouting in pain. Her friends immediately run to her including the guys who were watching them.

"Hey Mikan are you ok?" Kaoru was the first one to ask her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. my leg hurts a little though"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit your leg."

"It's ok, it was an accident"

"are you sure you're alright Mikan" Ruka asked her.

"I'll take you to the clinic to make sure" Itsuki followed.

"I'm ok, I can go to the clinic myself. You still have a game to play."

"How can you go if you can't even stand up?" Natsume scolded her.

"well I.. I.." She can't find the right words to say

"I'll take her, it's my fault anyway" Kaoru volunteered.

No one argue anymore, they just watched Mikan and Kaoru go.

"I wonder if Mikan's ok" Itsuki said. He was standing beside Natsume who were looking the same direction as he does.

Natsume looked at Itsuki who were also looking at him. They were staring at each other when they hear the whistle for their game.

Natsume is not interested in playing so he just sits out. His friends are playing though including Ruka. They were on the opposing side of Itsuki. So far Itsuki was leading the game. He was fast, the way he tosses and kicked the ball he's like a professional soccer player. He's unstoppable. They were all boys so they want a fair game. No one uses Alice even though they were allowed to.

Natsume's brows twitched when the cheering got louder. He started to get irritated. _Why can't these girls watch quietly_. He then noticed that Mikan is already one of the girls cheering. He watched what's so good about the game that everyone's watching. He noticed the way Itsuki carry the game. He saw how tired his friends are but still their skills are no match for Itsuki.

Itsuki got another goal. He really is unbeatable. The crowd cheered, and then Itsuki looked at them he gave out a wink. No one noticed to whom the wink was for except Natsume. It was for Mikan. Itsuki looked at his direction as if asking for a challenge. Natsume looked at a self-confident smirk on Itsuki's face then he stood up from his seat.

They called for substitution. Since it's just gym class they can call for substitution anytime they want. Koko take the seat and Natsume get in the game.

Everyone was surprised yet excited. Itsuki's team has the ball. Natsume is guarding Itsuki.

"So you decided to play" Itsuki said teasing Natsume. Natsume didn't say a word.

Now Itsuki has the ball, his dribbling in a high speed, Natsume watch sharply for an opening. "You're skills are not enough" Natsume said and in just a blink of an eye he snatched the ball like lightning. He swiftly dribbled the ball across the field dodging Itsuki's every moves. He's still far from the goal line when he stopped. Without wasting time he kicked the ball forcefully. Itsuki tried blocking it but his effort was not enough. The ball went straight to the goal, swirled through the net then dropped through the ground.

Everyone cheered for Natsume including Mikan. She hasn't seen Natsume play soccer, because every time they play Natsume always sits out. Seeing how he played Mikan is amazed.

Kaoru who was beside Mikan was also amused _my poor cousin, Natsume is better than you in everything even in your beloved game._

Itsuki felt humiliated. He hates losing for he never felt losing before. He glares at Natsume with anger. Natsume caught the glare and walked towards Itsuki "This game is decided. I'm sure you don't want to be humiliated over and over" he murmured to his ears. Natsume then left the field with girls running towards him.

Itsuki raged in anger. Natsume's words echoed in his ears. _I never lost to anyone not even to you Hyuuga. This will be the first and the last time you'll beat me._

Mikan with her legs already healed walks towards him "Nice game Itsuki. You're such a fantastic player" after saying what she want she run to her friends.

"Still grieving for your lost dear cousin?" Kaoru walks towards her cousin to tease him.

"this would be the first and the last time I would loose and at least I played fair" he said.

Kaoru instead of getting offended she just smile towards Itsuki's reaction.

"Wow Natsume I didn't know you play that good in soccer" Mikan said that to Natsume like a proud mother. She and her friends followed Natsume and the other guys after the game.

"Yeah Natsume you look even hotter when you play." The Natsume-Ruka fans club president said while picturing Natsume being the hottest looking guy while wearing a soccer uniform.

"Get off my back idiots" he answered them coldheartedly. He turned around to give a deadly stare to the annoying girls but one of the boys accidentally bumped him. He didn't fall directly to the ground because he fell with the one standing in front of him.

**Author's note: let's end this chapter here guys. Let's make it a little suspense even though I know that you already figure out who nAtsume fell with. 2 days for the next update. If it's late again I'll make it two chapters again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

Chapter 5

The kiss (kisses)

"Wow Natsume I didn't know you play that good in soccer" Mikan said that to Natsume like a proud mother. She and her friends followed Natsume and the other guys after the game.

"Yeah Natsume you look even hotter when you play." The Natsume-Ruka fans club president said while picturing Natsume being the hottest looking guy while wearing a soccer uniform.

"Get off my back idiots" he answered them coldheartedly. He turned around to give a deadly stare to the annoying girls but one of the boys accidentally bumped him while playing. He didn't fall directly to the ground because he fell with the one standing in front of him.

Everyone was shocked seeing the very awkward position of their two classmates. Mikan was lying on the ground with her back while Natsume is on top of her with his lips on hers.

Sumire and the other fan Natsume fan girls who seen it just fainted, Ruka on the other hand turn tomato red not of anger but because of shock, while Hotaru is filming the scene while thinking "I can get a lot of money from this"

For a moment there Mikan and Natsume didn't realize their awkward position or

maybe they realized it but their to shock to move.

Mikan got to her senses first " get of me you pervert" she said while pushing Natsume.

Natsume stand up and fixed himself without helping Mikan to stand "who would want to get close to you anyway" he said in a very casual way then took off.

"That jerk, he's going to pay for this" she said then took off heading the opposite direction Natsume took. She was really mad but she is also blushing furiously.

The next day rumors spread all over the Academy. Everyone were talking about the "KISSING" incident.

Mikan was walking towards their classroom with Yuu when they noticed that everyone they passed by where whispering while looking at Mikan. They've reached their classroom but it has the same atmosphere. All eyes are on Mikan and they're whispering to one another.

"What's going on to this school" the irritated Mikan can't help it anymore so she just broke out.

"Have you forgot what happened yesterday. They're all talking about your kiss with Natsume." Nonoko walked beside her and reminded her.

"So that's what the commotion is all about" she said it very calmly and wandered "but how did the others know about it"

"News flies Mikan" Yuu answered.

"Plus I sold them the video I got from yesterday. It actually sells pretty good" Hotaru said to her without looking at her.

"you whaaaaat" Mikan's voice echoed all over the building. "Are you trying to tell me that all of the students had a copy of what happened yesterday."

"Yes"

"Why you stupid girl" Sumire came rushing in to the room "you have the guts to show your face around me after you kissed my dear Natsume"

"What are you talking about? I didn't kiss him, what happened was an accident"

"Whatever you still kissed my Natsume"

"Anyway Mikan, how does it feel to be kissed by the most popular guy in the academy?" one of the guy asked, no one of the girls can ask that question for their feeling angry at Mikan right now.

"What's wrong with you all? I told you it was an accident it is not considered as a kiss." Mikan was really pissed that she decided to run out of the classroom. She didn't notice that someone followed her.

Northern Forest…

Mikan was walking finding the best place to hide from the whole academy. Mikan is feeling angry and at the same time she can feel her heart pounding really fast. _What's wrong with you? Why are you beating so fast? I am angry but what I'm feeling right now is not right, or maybe I'm not really angry I'm just confused. _ Mikan is in the middle of such thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ho!" she jumped in surprise but when she had a glimpse on who was behind "It's just you. You scared me, Itsuki"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

"Why are you here? Don't tell me that your also here to remind me of what happened yesterday." Mikan's brows twitched.

"Oh no. Actually I just saw running out of the classroom you were really I angry, I got worried so I decided to follow you."

'is that so" she said then sit on the ground. "I'm fine. I just couldn't take being talked about like that. I hate it when people are angry especially when what happened is totally out of my hand"

"I know how it feels, but will pass" Itsuki said to her, he was leaning at the tree beside Mikan.

"I know. But right now…" she didn't continue what she was about to say for some reason. "Class is starting soon. I think we should head back" She said then stood up and just like before Itsuki lend her a hand. "Thank you" then she smiled.

When Mikan and Itsuki entered the room, the teacher is already in. they apologized for being late then headed to their seats. No one gives any attention about the fact that Mikan and Itsuki enter the class at the same time, they were partners anyway, but the two guys behind them have different views.

At lunch Mikan decided to eat alone to avoid hearing the student's "meal of the day". She bought sandwich and a juice and decided to stay in their classroom because she knew that none of her class mates stay in the classroom during lunch time or so she thought.

When Mikan reached their classroom Natsume was also there.

"Why don't you help me and tell everybody that what happened yesterday is not the way they think it is" She said to Natsume in a high tone but she's not looking at him.

"Why should I?" he wasn't also looking his attention is focused in to what he is reading.

"Because your involve in it. Oh yeah, I forgot, it's a relief for you, because you're not the one being hunted by those girls anymore"

"What's there to say anyway?"

"tell them that it wasn't a kiss"

"what was it then?" Natsume lifted his head to look at Mikan.

Mikan also then turned around and look at Natsume "What happened is an accident"

"I know, it was an accidental kiss"

"I told you it's not a kiss" Mikan is starting to heat up again. For the first time Mikan saw emotion in Natsume's eyes. Pain, anger, jealousy she can't tell what it is.

"if that's not a kiss for you, then what do you call this" Natsume then grabbed Mikan's head and kissed her. Their kiss lasted for a minute then he let her go.

Natsume then took off the room leaving the stunned Mikan motionless. _ Why the hell did I do that. _He was preoccupied by that thought that he didn't notice Ruka and Hotaru were watching the whole scene on the other door. Ruka was blushing furiously while Hotaru is giving a devilish smile.

"Looks like someone is already making a move" Hotaru said while looking at Ruka in a very intriguing way. But were they really the only ones watching

Mikan was lying on her bed and it seems like she can't get to sleep again. _Why did Natsume kiss me? Why am I feeling like this? Why does my heart beat so fast? And Natsume, before he kissed me was that anger written all over his face? God, there's so many questions inside my head but I don't have any idea where to get the answers._

In Natsume's room, Natsume were talking to his reflection in a mirror. "_What's wrong with you? Are you really out of your mind? Why did you kiss her? Why do you feel angry every time you see her with the new guy? Why are you always not yourself every time you're around her?"_ another part of his mind seems to not agree to his last words_. "Was it really not you or was that the real you?"_

Ruka on the other hand; _Have I really lost the fight without even making a single move. The way I see it, it seems to be like that. I guess I can't do anything anymore. I just need to admit that I lost her without a fight._

Sleep seems so hard to find for them thank God tomorrow is weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

**Author's note: Hey guys I apologize for the late update again. My family spent the holy week at our province. There's no computer specially internet. I hope you understand. Thank you.**

Chapter 6

Weekend Gathering

Today is weekend and Mikan and her friends has this weekend habit of going to central town but Mikan's feeling too tired to step out of her room. Her friends tried to convince her on coming but they all failed so they just decided to go without her. They were all wondering what's wrong with her but the people who knew the answer just stayed quiet.

Mikan is still on her bed but she is not asleep, she just doesn't want to get up yet. She is in deep thoughts but someone drove her out of that thoughts.

She heard knocking on her door but she didn't bother getting up instead she just yelled "I told you guys I don't want to go"

The knocking stopped then she heard a voice "Mikan it's me Itsuki"

She was wondering what does Itsuki doing outside her room so she decided to get up and talk to him. She is still in her pajamas but she didn't care. She opened the door and went out. "What are you doing here Itsuki? Shouldn't you be with the others at central town?"

Itsuki looked at her and smiled "Well since my partner is still in her pajamas and doesn't want to come I'm not allowed to go either"

Mikan just remembered that she was Itsuki's partner. She is not used to having partner for her previous partner is not a very reliable one. "I'm sorry I forgot. Anyway do you really want to go to central town?"

"I kind of hoping we're going but if you don't feel like it that's fine with me"

"It's not like I don't want to go I just don't want to hear those girls nagging but since it is my responsibility to show you around I guess we can go"

"Really, I really appreciate it" he said jumping with joy just like a child.

"Ok, you can wait for me at the bus stop. I just need to take a quick shower then I'll get ready" Mikan didn't wait for Itsuki to speak; she just entered her room and started preparing.

After 30 minutes Mikan is all ready. When she got out of her door she saw Itsuki standing just outside her door.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a very charming smile. Mikan just smiled and walked beside him.

"Were you waiting for me the whole time?" she asked curiously.

He smiled and said "yes".

"What do you think Mikan is doing?" Yuu ask their friends by that time they were having a snack

"Sleeping probably" Sumire said.

"She's so lazy. Poor Itsuki he can't come" Kaoru said.

"Yeah. It's not like Mikan to stay in her room the whole day she's always the first one to get ready." Nonoko said while eating cookies.

"Well if you ask me, she's been not herself lately" Sumire uttered "She's always in deep thoughts even though she is trying to hide it" she added.

Mikan and Itsuki just arrive at Central town.

"Should we look for the others?" Itsuki asked her.

"Maybe later. We can look around better if it's just the two of us." She said.

"Where should we go first?"

"Where do you want to go, I've been to this place many times so it's ok for me to go anywhere."

"Then let's go shopping first"

"Then, Shopping we go"

They were having fun looking around. There are so many things to see and it's so hard to decide which one to buy. They were like kids making fun of everything they see. It seems that Mikan really forgot what she was just thinking.

They stopped next at a dress shop. The trip was for Itsuki so he was the first one to try out clothes. He is a good looking guy so he doesn't need so much effort in dressing up. After he finished he encourage Mikan to try dresses as well. It's like they are having a fashion show. They bought the dresses they like most; Mikan was the first one to go out to see if the fluff puff store is already open.

"Itsuki hurry up the fluff puff store is open" she yelled at Itsuki.

When Itsuki gone out they went lined up at the fluff puff store.

Hotaru and the others are looking around when they noticed the fluff puff store.

"Hey guys I think we should buy some fluff puff for Mikan" Nonoko suggested.

"It's a good idea. It would make her feel better."

"I don't think we need to worry about that anymore" Hotaru said to them. "She already got herself some fluff puff" she added while looking at the fluff puff stall.

"I thought she doesn't want to go. What the hell is she doing here now with Itsuki?" Sumire said irritated. They were looking at Mikan and Itsuki laughing together.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be with the rest of us" Kaoru said smiling.

Natsume and the gang who are approaching Hotaru's group look to the direction Hotaru and the others were looking at. They saw Mikan having fun with Itsuki with waiting for their Fluff puff.

Itsuki feels that someone was watching them so by instinct he look around and then he saw the others all staring at them with different emotions written on their faces but what attracted his attention most is what was written on Natsume's face. _Is it anger no I think its jealousy. _He returns his attention to Mikan she was about to get fluff puff but her hands are too full. Itsuki got an idea to anger Natsume more. He took the shopping bags Mikan was holding and carries it. The next thing he did was he moved his face closer to her's. By far it looked like he was kissing her but actually he was whispering something. "I think we don't need to look for your friends, it seems like they've found us"

"Did he just kiss her?" One of the girls exclaimed.

"Why does she always get the nice guys?" another one said.

"But, this mean there's nothing going on between her and Natsume" Sumire said with joy.

The girls quickly run to Natsume and start asking questions. Natsume was pissed not because of the girls but because of Mikan, no it is because of Itsuki, Mikan, Itsuki, whatever He's not sure either all he knows is his pissed. "Get out of my way idiots" he said to the girls surrounding her then he walked out like what he always does.

"Hey, we were just about to look for you guys" Mikan came running to her friends followed by Itsuki. She notices Natsume walking away. "Where is he going?" he asked Ruka.

Ruka just shrugged his shoulders then he noticed the quick change in Mikan's face.

_Darn that Natsume, how can I talk to him if he keeps on avoiding me. _Mikan asked herself then she let out a big sigh.

"hey you, what's with you not coming with us but decided to come with him?" the irritated Sumire asked her.

"oh, well, I just remember that as his partner I have the responsibility to come and show him around. It would be unfair for him if he's stocked in his room because of me while the others are having fun." She at least awe an explanation to her friends. "Anyway where have you guys been?"

"we've already been all over town" Nonoko answered her.

"is that so?"

"Yeah, we we're suppose to buy you some fluff puffs when we saw you." Yuu said.

"We're heading back now, and you?" Hotaru asked her.

Mikan looked at Itsuki as if she was asking him where will they go next.

"I think we should head back with the others" Itsuki understood that Mikan already want to go back.

"Ok then"

They all headed back to the bus stop where the bus is already waiting. They saw that Natsume was already in the bus.

When they got back they all headed their own ways. The other headed for the cafeteria to grab some food, and the others headed to their rooms to take a rest.

Itsuki took Mikan to her room for he was carrying her bags. Before she entered Itsuki called her.

"What is it Itsuki?"

"thank you for coming with me. I really had fun." He said then gave her another bag. "take this. This looks really good on you. " he added.

"huh?" before Mikan could say another word he already left. Mikan opened the bag to see what was inside. It is a simple but elegant looking red dress "Thanks Itsuki" she just said while holding the dress.

As a part of their weekend routine, Mikan and her friends gather in a place where everyone agreed on and they tell stories or sometimes they play games. They start after dinner and ends depends on the happenings. They are allowed to bring anyone they want that is why every week their number increases.

Mikan was ready to go when she heard knocks on her door. "Itsuki?"

Itsuki smiled and said "I thought you might want to come together"

Mikan just shrugged her shoulders then come out of her door. Tonight they decided to meet up at the school gym. When Mikan and Itsuki arrived Natsume, Ruka, Kaoru, Sumire and the other members of Natsume's gang are already there. The two who just arrived were getting questioning stares.

Before Mikan and Itsuki could sit, Hotaru and the others arrive.

"We came to your room but you're already gone." Hotaru gave Mikan a questioning look like the others.

"Itsuki picked me up" Mikan said without thinking what would the other think.

No one spoke another word. They joined the others and form a big circle. Their flashlights were arrange in the middle of the circle which acts as their bonfire. As decided by the whole group they were to tell stories that night. Since Itsuki and Kaoru are new they were the first ones to tell stories.

Itsuki starts the night by telling scary story. At the beginning of the story Mikan keeps on tagging Hotaru which results to Hotaru keeps on hitting Mikan. As the story goes Mikan stops tagging Hotaru instead she starts tagging the one on her other side which was Itsuki. By her actions most of them were not on the story Itsuki was telling but on the story behind Mikan's closeness to Itsuki.

_What's with these two? _Sumire was wandering.

_Are they together? _The others were thinking.

_Is there something you're not telling me? _Hotaru while looking at Mikan.

_Mikan????? _Ruka can't think of other question.

_Idiot. _Natsume was heating up.

Koko read those thoughts and just smiled then he said to Natsume and Ruka what Mikan was thinking. "Don't worry nothing's going on between those two. Mikan is really just scared"

When Itsuki finished the story, Mikan punched Itsuki lightly. "what was that for?" Itsuki asked her, he's not angry though.

"why do you have to tell such scary story?" Mikan asked as if she was about to cry.

"I didn't know you would be that scared" he said and laughed at Mikan. Mikan kept on punching Itsuki while he just keeps on laughing.

"ehem." Kaoru cleared her throat to get the attention the two are having "you're not the only ones here" she said then added "can we start the next story"

Mikan felt embarrassed and fixed herself.

The story telling continues. Three more stories were finished when someone noticed that Mikan already fell asleep.

"I think we can end this for tonight" Itsuki said then they noticed Mikan sleeping on Itsuki's shoulder. They all agreed because some of them are feeling sleepy as well.

Without a word Natsume stood up and left the circle first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I down own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

Chapter 7

Painful Choice

Today is their joined class. Itsuki and her are in the same special ability class that's why most of the time they are together. Mikan is asked by Tsubasa to come to class early. He said he has a surprise for her. Mikan did as Tsubasa her but she's not really into surprises right now. All she could think about this days is how will she be able to talk to Natsume.

It's natural for Natsume to be aloof with the others especially towards girls so only few noticed that he's been avoiding Mikan and they all want to know why.

Before Mikan could reach their room, she can already hear people laughing. When she arrived she saw some of her classmates are already there and they were surrounding something or someone.

"Hey guys, I'm here" She announced her arrival.

Someone familiar to her stood from the crowd and greeted her. "Hi, Mikan, long time no see"

"Kaname? Is that really you?" she said surprised then she run to him. "how are you? When did you come out of the hospital?"

"I'm fine. I've been here since yesterday."

"So you are the surprise Tsubasa was talking about"

"Yeah, I told them not to tell you that I arrived. Anyway this is for you." Kaname handed Mikan a bunch of flowers. The girls in her class giggled as Mikan accept the flowers.

"wow is this really for me?" she said then sniffed the flowers. While she was sniffing the flowers a small stuffed animal that looks like Mr. Bear popped out.

"hello miss Mikan" the stuffed animal greeted her.

"I made him for you as a token of appreciation for looking after Mr. bear"

"Thank you" Mikan's really glad but then she remembered something "but you didn't have to"

"Don't worry, you're worth it and I didn't really have to use that much power in making that because I got a little help"

"huh, is there someone else here in class that has the same Alice as you?"

"No. no one else."

"then who helped you'

Another one from the crowd stood up "so you are the famous Mikan Sakura" the man said.

"Who is he?" she asked Kaname.

"Tonochi Akira, he's also a special ability alice"

"I've never seen him before"

"because he's always out doing some work for the Academy. He's an amplifying Alice so his alice is very useful during missions. He just returned as well" Kaname continuously introduced him.

"but you need to be careful with him, he likes everything in skirt" Tsubasa murmured to her ears.

"Oh" all she said.

"good morning Mikan. I came by your room but your already gone" Itsuki cut their little talk.

"Good morning Itsuki. Tsubasa asked me to come here early. Anyway I'd like you to meet Kaname and Tono, their special ability students as well"

"is there something going on between those two that we're not aware of?" Misaki asked Tsubasa secretly. She's been noticing the closeness between Mikan and Itsuki lately.

"I have no idea. But I'm sure if there is something going on she will tell us like she always does" Tsubasa answered her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tono asked Mikan directly.

Mikan blushed then shook his head. "No he's not. He's just a friend."

"I've never seen him here before" Kaname said while looking at Itsuki who is talking to the other students.

"he's a new student here. He came with his cousin just before the school starts." Tsubasa answered him.

"Isn't it unusual to have a new student by their age?" Tono asked curiously.

"It is, but they said that they've been from country to country so the academy couldn't track them earlier." Misaki explained.

"is he really not your boyfriend Mikan?" Kaname asked her again.

"He's not"

"Don't you like him? Because I think he likes you more than just a friend" Kaname said while looking at Itsuki who's constantly looking at Mikan.

"Itsuki is a nice guy, a perfect gentleman, but I can only see him as a friend and I don't think that he likes me the way you said it"

"why did you say that?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"I don't know maybe I just don't want to see it that way?"

"You know Mikan, sometimes, you talk like a matured person" Misaki said to her.

"Would that be a compliment or an insult?" She said then they all laughed.

Throughout their class they've done nothing but talk anything they can talk about since Mr. Noda is again missing from his time travel.

At lunch break they were supposed to have lunch together but when they were on their way to the cafeteria, Mikan saw Natsume heading to the forest alone. A thought entered her mind. _This maybe the time to talk to him._ With that thought Mikan excused herself to Tsubasa and the others. She said that she's not hungry anymore. She went away with no more further explanation and left Tsubasa and the others confused.

While Hotaru and the others are having lunch the angry Ruka walked towards their table.

"Imai, didn't I tell you to stop selling my pictures" he shouted at Hotaru.

"I need funds for my invention" Hotaru said calmly.

"what's that have to do with me?"

"These pictures sells better than anyone else" She said while waving some of Ruka's pictures.

"why you… hand me those pictures now" then Ruka tried to snatch the pictures but Hotaru avoided him easily. And their endless chase begins.

Natsume knew that Mikan was following her. He can lost her easily but then it came to his mind that it is time for them to talk.

Mikan saw Natsume stopped she knows that he had already noticed her. He sat under a Sakura tree so Mikan sat on the other side of the tree. There was silence between them. No one knows where to start the conversation.

While the two are trying to find the right words to say, not too far from where they are the cat and mouse chase of Hotaru and Ruka ended. They both want to hear what they've got to say to each other.

"What happened to your hand?" Mikan noticed easily the wounds and bruises on Natsume's hands. But Natsume didn't answer. Mikan guessed that he doesn't want to tell her what happened so she just asked her real purpose "Why were you avoiding me?"

"Are you talking to me?" Natsume's answer.

"Who else would I be talking to, there's no else here besides us." Mikan's voice is starting to rise.

"I'm not avoiding anyone" Natsume said calmly.

"Yes you are, me, and I want to know why?"

"I said I'm not avoiding anyone. What do you want anyway" Natsume asked still not looking at Mikan.

"Ok then, if you are not avoiding me, answer me one question." Mikan gathered some strength before asking "Why did you kiss me?"

"Is that what this is all about huh?" He asked back.

"Yes" Mikan answered.

"Ok then. That kiss was nothing. It was just a kiss that's all. There's nothing to talk about it. Why are you making such a big deal out of it anyway?" Natsume then looked at Mikan while asking her that question. He was waiting for an answer but he got no response from her so he continued talking "oh no, don't tell me you thought I kissed you because I like you. Well sorry to tell you but I don't. I don't like you. Tell me, why would I like someone like you? You're nothing" he said continuously. He watched how Mikan's face change.

"your right, I thought that was it. I thought that you kissed me because you like me. How silly can I get. What would a perfect guy like you would want from an idiot like me. But can you answer me one more question? What is it about me that you hate so much?"

"Everything, I hate everything about you. You know, I wonder why is it that the academy still lets you stay in here. Your Alice is not that special at all to be considered as an Alice and I also wonder why are they keeping a close eye on you, cause your not that special at all" Natsume answered her.

After hearing what Natsume said Mikan stood up and said "Thank you for your time. Now that things are cleared between us, I won't bother you anymore" then she walked away slowly at first but every step she takes become faster and faster until she's out of sight.

_I'm sorry Mikan, but this has to be done._

_Flashback…_

_After their weekend gathering, Natsume was the first one to step out the group. He didn't go straight to his room for he does not feel like sleeping yet. It's Sunday tomorrow anyway so he don't need to worry about waking up early. He took a walk inside the forest. He was walking for quite a while when he noticed someone was following him. At first he thought it was just Ruka but if it was Ruka he wouldn't have to follow him like that._

"_Come out and tell me what you want" he stopped and called out he's stalker. From one of the trees a masked man with black hair emerges. It was no other than Persona. "What do you want?"_

"_I just want to see how my precious student is doing"_

"_Stop that crap and tell me what you want"_

"_Very grouchy. But you're right I'll get to the point. I noticed that you and the little mouse are getting much closer to each other."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Really. Then tell me why did you kiss her. Was that only for fun?"_

_Natsume looked surprised but just for a moment. "Mikan has nothing to do with me"_

"_who are you trying to trying to tell that, to me or to yourself?"_

"_She has nothing to do with me" he repeated what he just said in a much stronger voice._

"_ok. If you say so. You wouldn't want her to see your world right?"_

"_Don't involve her in this. Don't lay a single finger on her"_

"_What a very protective guy to someone not involve with him. But don't need to worry" he said then move closer to him then whispered something to his ears. "I'm not doing anything to her yet. What happens to her depends on you, just like what happened to dear Aoi." Then he smiled a walked away._

_Natsume was left alone in the woods clenching his fist. He needs to let out his anger somehow so he punched the closest tree to him with all his strength. His fist bleed because of the force he used but it was nothing. He didn't feel anything because the anger he is feeling at the moment cannot be compared to anything else._

_End of flashback…_

Natsume watched Mikan's back as she walks away. He is sure that Mikan is crying. Even though she managed not to let him see a single teardrop falling from her eyes, he is sure that inside, she's already crying. He had said too much. He just realized that. _I'm so sorry Mikan, but what I did was for your own good. Believe me I wouldn't do it if I had a choice. _He said but not letting out any sound. He was cursing himself that very moment. The very last thing he would want to do is to hurt Mikan._ I just lost her. The only light I have. She's gone. _ With that thought Natsume felt that pain he just gave to Mikan maybe even worst than that.

After hearing the conversation, the two people eavesdropping rage in anger. Natsume just hurt the person closest to them both. When Ruka saw Mikan walked away crying he wants to hit Natsume that very moment but Hotaru stopped him.

"Let go Imai, I'm going to teach that friend of mine a lesson." He said to Hotaru already filled with anger.

"Don't do it?" Hotaru said to him. "Talk to him if you want, but don't do anything stupid. I'll go and talk to Mikan, you fix your friend, he might have some explanation for this" Hotaru said calmly then left Ruka and looked for Mikan.

Ruka tried to calm himself before facing Natsume. When he felt that his calm enough to confront his friend, he came out of the bushes. He noticed the surprised look in his friend when he came out.

"What was that all about huh, Natsume?" Ruka asked his friend as calmly as he can.

"So you've heard everything" Natsume stood up and look at his friend.

"Yes, I've heard everything. Why did you do that? I though you like her, but why hurt her this way?" Ruka's already loosing his temper.

"I did that for a reason you don't have to know" that's what Natsume said then tried to walked away but Ruka grabbed him and punch him on his face. Ruka totally lost control.

"I have the right to know the reason Natsume. I gave her up for you to take care of and not to hurt her like this. Are you trying to tell me that I made a wrong decision?" Ruka asked his friend still holding his collar.

Natsume grabbed his shirt from his friends grip then looked at him with a dark expression. "I love her more than you know Ruka" he said to his friend.

"Then why Natsume, why hurt her?" Ruka said trying to get his composure back.

"I did this not with the intention of hurting her but to protect her. To see her hurt because of me would be the last thing I would do. But this is for her protection. She is not the only one hurting right now, for what I felt this very moment is much worst than I caused her." That was all he said then left Ruka alone thinking. _Yes Ruka, what I'm feeling right now is much worst than what I caused her._

Hotaru on the other hand were still looking for Mikan.

"Just where did that idiot gone to? I've been looking all over for her. How could she just disappear?" Hotaru demanded but continue looking for her friend.

The missing Mikan appeared to be with Mr. Narumi. After that talk she had with Natsume, she just felt like running, and hiding anywhere just so she could not see Natsume. On her way back to the dorm, she bumped into Mr. Narumi.

"good afternoon Mikan" Mr. Narumi greeted Mikan joyfully but then when he saw Mikan's face his face change quickly. "What's the problem Mikan, were you just crying?" He asked her.

When Mikan heard those questions, she just hugged Mr. Narumi tightly and cried even harder. Mr. Narumi then brought the crying Mikan into his room.

"Have some tea, it would help you calm down." Mr. Narumi handed Mikan a cup of tea then he sit beside her. "Now Mikan, can you tell me what happened?" He asked when he saw Mikan finished her tea.

Mikan did not hesitate to tell Mr. Narumi everything that happened for she sees him not just as a teacher or friend, but a father. Telling the story made Mikan cry non stop again, she just can't help it. She buried her head into Mr. Narumi's chest. Her tears won't stop falling.

Mr. Narumi noticed Mikan's cry turn to sobs gradually. She has fallen asleep. He carried Mikan and tuck her to his bed. "what you are feeling right now will pass Mikan. You'll be fine, I know you will" He whispered to the sleeping Mikan and he kissed her forehead then walks out.

"Have you talked to Mikan? IS she alright?" Ruka asked Hotaru. After his conversation with Natsume, he quickly looked for Hotaru and Mikan.

"I haven't found her yet" for the first time Ruka saw how worried Hotaru is.

"let's look for her together" he said.

"you don't need to" someone behind them interrupted.

"Mr. Narumi?"

"Mikan is fine now. She's sleeping in my room."

"She told you what happened?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about her. She's a strong girl. She'll get over it in no time. How about Natsume?"

"I don't understand him anymore, he admits that he likes her and now he did this. He said that what he did was for her own good. But he didn't tell me exactly what he means. I don't get it anymore."

"this problem is for them to fix we should not interfere all we can do is to be there. Now off you go, you still have afternoon classes."

"Mr. Narumi, give this to her when she wakes up and tell her to call me. My number is on number 1." Hotaru handed a cellular phone to Mr. Narumi then headed for her class

_You have your friends Mikan, you'll be just fine. _Mr. Narumi said to himself while looking at the phone Hotaru gave to him.

Four hours later Mikan woke up. Mr. Narumi was not in the room so Mikan didn't recognize the place at first but when she saw the picture on the bedside table she remembers where she was. She walked out the room to look for Mr. Narumi and she found him playing a piano on the living room.

"So you're awake"

"How long have I been asleep"

"Four hours"

"I missed my afternoon class"

"Don't worry I'll talk to Mr. Noda"

"I'm going back to my room now. Thank you for staying and listening to me"

"You know I'm always here to listen. Anyway did you know that Hotaru and Ruka saw your conversation with Natsume?"

"they did?" the surprised Mikan said.

"Yeah and they were looking all over for you but I told them that you're ok now." He said then took something out of his pocket and handed it to Mikan. "Hotaru asked me to give this to you and she said that you must call her. Her number is on number 1"

"Thank you Mr. Narumi. I'll be going now. I'll call Hotaru later." Then Mikan left.

No matter much Mikan tried to erase what happened on her mind it just keeps on popping. She tried to calm herself or she would cry again. Before she reached the dormitory Mikan saw familiar figures on the bench near the dormitory.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked when she reached them.

"What are we doing here?" Misaki repeated in an angry tone.

"We were searching all over for you Mikan" Itsuki said.

"you walked out during lunch without an explanation and you skipped the afternoon class. You made us all worried even Mr. Noda." Tsubasa added.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to cause such trouble"

"Where have you been Mikan? We also found Hotaru and Ruka looking for you during lunch" Kaname asked worriedly.

"I don't feel good earlier so I went to the clinic and the nurse advised me to take a rest for a while, so I take a nap at the clinic" she said covering what really happened.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Itsuki asked.

Mikan smiled and said "I'm fine now. Thank you and sorry for making you guys worry." Then she bowed her head.

"It would be better if go to your room now and take some more rest. It would make you feel much better? Misaki said in a calmer voice now.

"I'll take you to your room" Itsuki volunteered.

But Mikan didn't accept "No need Itsuki, but thank you" then she left.

"Was it just me or you guys noticed it too?" Misaki asked her friends.

"We noticed it too. Mikan is lying. But if she don't want to tell us what happened let's just leave it that way. She will tell it to us when she feel like telling it" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, you're right. She will ask for help when she needs it. I think Little bear would be staying with me for a while" Kaname added.

When Mikan reached her room she lay down on her bed and decided to call her best friend. She told her not to worry. She was preparing for a bath when she heard knocks on her door. It was Hotaru.

The moment Mikan opened the door Hotaru hugged her without a word. It was the first time Hotaru did that so Mikan can't help but to cry again. Mikan fall asleep peacefully that night on Hotaru's lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Punishment

_How long has it been since we talked? _Natsume frowned after remembering Mikan's face that day.

Natsume is sitting under the tree where he talked with Mikan, for some reason every time he wants to take a rest his feet carries him to that same place. He was leaning on the tree, holding his manga he's not reading it though. He's looking up at the few more leaves falling from its trees then he felt a cold breeze in his skin. _Winter is almost here. It's funny how things change together with the season_ he said then closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It's been almost a month since the day Mikan and Natsume talked, she never spoke to him again not a single word. She kept her promise, she never bothered him again. Just after that day Mikan is back to her usual self as if nothing happened. The only thing changed is that Natsume doesn't exist to her world anymore or that's what she's trying to do. It's like they were playing hide and seek the only difference is that they are both hiding from each other.

Natsume and Ruka talked after they fought. They just give time to clear each other's minds. Everything gone smoothly though Natsume still hasn't told Ruka the real reason behind what he did. Ruka understood that his friend wants to keep it a secret. Everything is ok or so it should be but because of that incident there seems to be an invisible barrier between them. Every time they talked they ended up talking about Mikan with makes them both feel uncomfortable that's why as much as possible they try to avoid having conversation.

_What have I done? Did I make another mistake? _Natsume took another deep breath. He remembered the days when he was having fun with Mikan and the others. _That would never happen again would it?_

"Ring, ring" his thoughts were interrupted by the bell. He can here students rushing back to their classrooms for the afternoon class.

After class Mikan and her friends stayed in their classroom. It's Friday, last day of school day so they are going to plan on how are they going to spend their weekend. For the past weeks it's either Mikan or Natsume is missing on their weekend gathering. There are few who notices what's been happening yet no one tried to ask a word about it.

"what should we do this time?" Sumire asked first.

"shopping" Kaoru suggested.

"again. Don't you get tired shopping?" Sumire answered with irritation.

"No I don't" kaoru said straight.

"Then go shopping on your own." Sumire answered back.

"stop it you two. We're not here to fight" Yuu stopped the two.

"We can have a talent show, except for our Alices that is." Nonoko suggested.

"Better yet we can just spend the day in our rooms resting. That's what should we be doing anyway.

"That would be fun. Nonoko's suggestion that is. I mean we can show each other that we can do something else even if we don't have Alice's." Yuu agreed.

"it would be a waste of time. No one can match my talent anyway." Kaoru started boasting.

"are you serious, you're the one who can't match my talent" Sumire said.

"Are you really trying to pick a fight on me?" Kaoru looked at Sumire with burning eyes.

"I'm just trying to correct what you said?" Sumire answered back.

"is that so. Fine, Then let's see tomorrow who's telling the truth" Kaoru challenged Sumire.

"Sure, I'll make sure you'll regret challenging the all time president of Natsume-Ruka fans club"

Everyone sweat dropped upon hearing the conversation. " I guess it's decided. We'll have a talent show tomorrow" Yuu concluded the meeting.

While walking back to their dormitories Mikan and friends are still talking.

"What would you do tomorrow Mikan?" Yuu asked her.

"I'm not sure if I'm going" Mikan said with a gloomy face.

"What's wrong with you, you've been missing our activities a lot?" Sumire asked her irritated.

"There's nothing wrong with me I just don't feel like coming that's all" she said to her friends without looking at them. She was walking ahead of them.

"Mikan, no matter how hard you try being yourself you still can't hide the fact that there is something bothering you." Sumire said in much calmer tone.

"we have an idea of what's been happening, we just don't wanna ask questions. We're just waiting for you to tell us." Yuu added.

"ring, ring, ring" their conversation were interrupted by Mikan's phone.

Mikan quickly answered her phone. Her friends just watched her while talking to whoever it was. They have no idea what they're talking about all they know is that Mikan seems happy. After finishing the call, "I have to go somewhere guys you go ahead" she said to her friends then run away from them.

"I wonder who it was, Mikan seems excited." Yuu said.

Mikan found Mr. Narumi waiting for her on the shed near the greenhouse.

"Do you really have a letter for me from grandpa?" Mikan asks excited.

"Yes. Here." He said then handed Mikan a small envelope.

Mikan slowly opened the letter with excitement and teary eyes.

_To my dearest Mikan,_

_Grandpa misses you a lot and has been worried about you. I was relieved when Mr. Narumi arrived and assure me that you are doing just fine. he told me that you've been worrying about me as well so I'm telling you now that there is nothing to worry about._

_According to what I've heard, you've gain a lot of friends on your stay at the Academy, I'm so proud of you. If you have any troubles don't forget to lean on them, they'll be your strength, they won't leave you behind._

Those were the few parts of the letter that registered on Mikan's mind. After reading the whole letter Mikan walked beside Mr. Narumi then she hugged him very tight and cried. "Thank you Mr. Narumi" she said while sobbing.

After they talked Mikan left Mr. Narumi with a big smile on her face. _I've got what I needed I'll fine now, for sure. _She said to herself.

Mr. Narumi on the other hand stayed on the shed. "If you guys have something to say just say it" he said then from behind the trees Mr. Misaki, Mr. Noda, and Ms. Serina came out.

"What are you trying to do Narumi? Why do you disobey the Academy for that girl?" Mr. Misaki asked him.

Narumi take a sip on his tea then answered "You know my reasons"

"I just hope you know what you're getting in to" ms. Serina said.

"I know and I'm ready" He said with no indication of worry or fear.

"just be careful Narumi" Mr. Noda said.

"Thank you" he said. Mr. Misaki, Mr. Noda and Ms. Serina just sighed while looking at Mr. Narumi.

After Mikan talked to Mr. Narumi she headed to her friends who are having a snack in the cafeteria. When she saw them she ran to them full of joy. She was totally different from the Mikan they were talking to just a while ago and they all noticed it.

Mikan hugged Hotaru thinking that she will not hit her anymore but she was wrong. The moment Mikan laid hands on Hotaru she hits her with the "baka gun".

"What was that for?" Mikan cried in pain.

"I haven't given you the right to touch me" Hotaru said to her frankly.

"I'm your best friend, isn't that right enough" Mikan asked.

"No" Hotaru answered frankly.

The others sweat dropped upon hearing the very "friendly" conversation.

"Anyway Mikan, what happened to you, your mood changed so suddenly" Yuu asked.

"Nothing, I just received some good news"

"huh?!" her friends asks with puzzled look in their eyes. Mikan didn't answer them yet she continued leaping with joy.

_She's certainly doing fine now. _Someone from afar said.

_There's nothing to worry about anymore. _Another one murmured.

"see you guys tomorrow. Itsuki come with me." Mikan waved her hands and ran out of the cafeteria dragging Itsuki.

"are those two together?" Sumire asked puzzled.

"no idea" one of them answered.

"Hotaru?" they looked at Hotaru with questioning eyes.

"don't know and don't care" she said. After hearing Hotaru's answer they sighed then looked at Kaoru with the same questioning eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"You know something don't you" Sumire asked her partner.

"I'm not really sure all I know is that Itsuki is really into Mikan"

"We're are we going" Itsuki asked Mikan who is still dragging her.

"we're going to Tsubasa and the others"

"we don't know where they are"

"Trust me I know" they went at Mr. Bears cottage.

"Hi guys I know I'll find you here" Mikan said when she entered. Tsubasa and the others look puzzled upon seeing Mikan's happy face.

"did you bumped your head or something? You look really different" Tsubasa asked.

"actually she looks like her real self right now" Misaki said then murmured something at Itsuki's ear. "what's with her"

"don't know. She wasn't like that earlier but she just bolted in the cafeteria moments ago like that"

"really. But it's good seeing her back to her own self" Kaname said.

"Yeah. It's a relief" Itsuki agreed.

"what are you guys looking at?" Mikan asked after noticing the puzzled look in her friends. "Anyway I came here to ask you guys to join us tomorrow in our activity. we'll be having a talent show without using our Alices"

"that sounds interesting. You sure we can come"

"Of course"

"ok then we'll be there."

That night someone visited Mr. Narumi in his slumber.

_Dream state…_

_Mr. Narumi is standing in the center of a room unknown to him. There were three people surrounding him. A lady in kimono, a man in a military dress and a kid in a uniform._

"_Do you know why you're here Mr. Narumi?" the man asks._

"_I may have an idea" he answered calmly._

"_Do you know what we do to those who betray the rules of the academy?" the kid asks him next_

_Mr. Narumi didn't answer. The lady walked closer to him she hold on to his shoulders and she whispered to his ears "they get punished" those were her words. After her words Nr. Narumi felt a great pain inside his body_

Mr. Narumi bolted up from bed sweating heavily and still feeling the pain inside his body. He walked out of bed and headed to the bath room. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. While looking at his reflection, he noticed something on his chest. There is some sort of symbol written in it and from that symbol an unimaginable pain emerges. He holds his chest upon feeling the great pain and tried not to make a sound. _So this is the punishment. This is nothing as long as I can see Mikan's happy face._

_Outside the academy…_

"any news from those two?" Reo asked their boss.

"according to what I've heard everything's going according to plan. Itsuki's succeeding in getting Mikan's trust"

"what about black cat?"

''We need to give up on him"

"we need him. His Alice. He has the strongest Alice among all of the students"

"The girl is stronger. Once we got her by our side there's nothing to worry about"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Brightest Star

Saturday morning... snow are falling outside…

"First snow of the season, no wonder it's cold these days" Mikan said to herself while watching little snows falls outside her window. She was smiling. "everything is going to be fine now" she said then took a deep breath.

Their plan starts in the afternoon so they have the rest of the day for themselves and to practice. A lot have decided what to do but there are also some who haven't decided yet and that includes Mikan.

Trying to decide what to do for her presentation Mikan decided to take a walk around after the snow stopped falling. She did not bother to ask any of her friends because she was thinking that they might be busy for tonight.

On the other hand Mikan was not the only one who are out walking. Natsume also decided to take a walk. He thought that it would be such a waste to spend a nice day inside his room so he went out with his manga as usual.

Natsume reached the forest and was looking for a perfect spot to read his manga when he saw a figure of a girl standing under a tree. Thinking that it was Mikan he walked near her, he just wanted to see how she was doing. Few more trees from the figure Natsume noticed that it wasn't Mikan it was Kaoru. She was standing under a tree humming a very lovely song.

He was about to walk away when he noticed a branch of a tree was falling right on top of Kaoru and she seem not to noticed it. Without any word or by instinct he moved from where he was standing and through Kaoru and in just a nick of time he moved Kaoru out of danger. For a moment there was silence.

"Watch were you stand" Natsume said to Kaoru. He looked at her but for a moment there while staring at Kaoru it wasn't her that he was seeing it was Mikan. He remembered when he first kissed Mikan accidentally, they were in that same position "Mikan" he murmured but then return to realization. He didn't mind the awkward position they were in but someone did.

Mikan could not believe what she was seeing…Natsume entwined with Kaoru on the ground. She was shocked…she can't move a single muscle…she can't even blink. The sight was too much for her to bear. She gathered all of the strength left in her and with that she ran… she doesn't know her destination… all she know is she need to get away from that place.

Natsume without knowing anything stood up, straighten his shirt and walked away, he didn't even bother helping Kaoru up.

When Natsume was out of sight it was then when Itsuki who was hiding behind a tree showed up. "So this was your plan" he said while walking towards Kaoru. He noticed Kaoru frowning while fixing herself. "it goes as you planned, why don't you look happy"

"That bastard, he rescued me but still thinking of that girl" she burst out in anger. "What is it about her that caught him? I'm prettier than her, I'm sexier than her. Why can't he take his mind away from that girl"

"the answer is simple, she's different… different from all the girls" Itsuki said while looking at the direction where Mikan went.

After hearing what Itsuki said Kaoru felt much irritated "Don't tell me your falling for her as well?"

"So what if I am?" he looked at her cousin in the eyes.

"That is not part of the plan"

"Is what you are doing part of the plan?"

"Grrrr" Kaoru turned her back at Itsuki and walked away.

Without knowing Mikan went straight to her room. When she got there she locked her room…she leaned her back on her door and the tears that she was holding back started falling. She just can't help it. She's feeling the same pain she felt when Natsume told her that he has no feelings for her.

_Why am I feeling this way? Why do I have to feel the same pain over again? I don't have the right to feel this way. _She kept on saying that to herself… she covered her eyes with her hands trying to stop the tears but it was no use no use at all. The more she tried to forget what she saw, the more the picture of Natsume and Kaoru keeps appearing in her head.

Mikan didn't notice the passage of time. It was almost time for their gathering yet she was still lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't even had her lunch but she doesn't feel hungry at all or maybe she does but the feeling of the depression is much stronger than her hunger.

Finally the time of their presentation came. They decided to conduct their activity on their stage. They were all sitting on the ground in front of the stage in the middle of the stage and the students there was a bonfire, it was their only source of light and heat as well since it is cold due to the season.

Everything was set…every one was there except for one… they were all waiting for one person… Mikan,

'Why isn't she here yet?" Misaki asked Mikan's friends.

"We have no idea. We haven't seen her the whole day, she didn't even help us set up" Nonoko answered.

"she said yesterday morning though that she might not be coming" Yuu added.

"But she was the one who invited us yesterday afternoon" Kaname said.

"Maybe something happened" Kaoru said with a mocking smile. Everyone look at her with questioning eyes.

"Do you know something?" Hotaru asked with serious yet worried look.

"I don't know anything, it was just a guess" Kaoru defended herself.

"You guys start, I'll go check her" Itsuki said then without waiting for any word he headed for the dormitory.

Every one were still puzzled but decided to start their program. Yuu was the host and he was the one calling the names of the performer. The first one that was called was Misaki.

"Me?! Why me?" she said.

"Everyone in here will perform that's why we ask you to write your names" Hotaru said while preparing her camera "this will be a good source of income" she added.

Tsubasa and the others pushed Misaki to the stage. They were laughing and excited to see what Misaki would do. But deep inside they were also worried that they might be called next… also deep inside they were cursing Mikan for putting them into such trouble.

Itsuki on the other hand just arrived at Mikan's door. He had an idea what Mikan might be doing because he know the whole story. He took a deep breath, then he knocked.

"Mikan, Mikan I know you're there. Open the door. Every one is waiting for you so come out." He said continuously but heard no answer. "Mikan please, if you have a problem talk to me. Every one is worried about you, I'm worried about you"

Mikan heard everything Itsuki said. She doesn't want to worry her friends again so she stood up from bed and walked through the door. She opened the door and saw Itsuki standing there with a worried look "I'll just fix myself can you wait for me" she said.

"Take your time, no problem"

Mikan closed the door again and fixed herself. She washed her face to freshen up. She wiped it dry and put on a little powder so that it won't be obvious that she's been crying. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was satisfied she smiled and said "you'll be fine Mikan just be yourself you have no reason to be acting like this anyway" She then walked out the door. "sorry for making you wait."

Itsuki smiled and lend his hand to her "shall we?"

Mikan accepted his hand and said "sure"

Hand in hand they walked out of the dormitory. Itsuki let go of Mikan's hand when they were near the crowd.

Tsubasa noticed them first. "where have been? You are the one who asked us here yet you are the one who are late" Tsubasa said slightly frowning.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep and lost track of time. If Itsuki didn't arrive I wouldn't have woke up." She was bowing her head over and over while explaining.

"sit here Mikan" Kaname said pointing a space beside him.

Mikan took the seat while Itsuki sat beside her. "How was it going?"

"Most of us already performed. It was a lot of fun." Misaki answered her.

"Really. It's sad I didn't get to watch the others."

"That's because you're such a sleepy head. Anyway you're friend taped every thing" Tsubasa said pointing at Hotaru.

"up next is Sumire and company" Mikan heard Yuu.

Sumire and her best buddy walked up the stage. They started singing the latest cat-dog song. Everyone was quiet not because they liked the song but because they don't understand it. Sumire was followed by Kaoru. Before starting Kaoru stared at Mikan with a mocking smile the she gazed Natsume with a flirtatious smile.

Mikan, Natsume and most of the people there felt irritated at Kaoru but when she started singing every one was awed with her lovely voice. She was singing a love song and every one's irritation was overpowered.

After Kaoru there was a lot more who followed. When their name was called no one can say no. Prepared or not they are forced to come up the stage even Tsubasa, and Kaname and even Tonochi, well all he did anyway was model himself at the stage to attract more of the girls and what do you know he succeeded, even Nonoko who had a crush on Mr. Misaki liked him now.

Natsume didn't join the crowd though that means he does not have to perform but he was watching everything even Mikan's late arrival with Itsuki.

Mikan felt that it was getting colder. She is starting to shiver and she didn't brought her jacket because she was not herself when she went out. Itsuki noticed it and without a word took off his jacket and put it on her. "use it, you're starting to shiver" he said.

"What about you?"

"I'm used to cold"

"thank you"

A lot of people noticed this little gesture of Itsuki. No one dared ask anything they keep their questions to themselves.

"it's a good thing they do things like this once a week." Ms. Yamada's crystal ball.

"It brings them together" Ms. Yamada agreed.

"Yeah'' Mr. Narumi said while looking particularly at Mikan's happy face. Suddenly he felt the pain from his chest again. He tried his best not to make a sound to avoid Mr. Misaki an Ms. Yamada from noticing it.

Back to the students, it was Itsuki who was performing. He was playing a lovely melody with his guitar. Every girl was amused including Mikan. Girls adored him even more, but he didn't care. All that matters to him is how Mikan would react.

Finally Mikan's turn. She haven't prepared for anything but she had a clue of what to do. She borrowed Itsuki's guitar then walked to the stage. She sat from the chair that was already on the stage. She started playing the guitar. Everyone thought that she was only gonna play like Itsuki did but together with the sound of the guitar her voice echoed. She was singing a very sad song. Every one can feel the emotion that was with the song. It was really sad yet really beautiful. Every one can really feel the emotion in every line of the song. It was sung perfectly. She looks really lovely playing the guitar and singing. Her face is really sad, but for everyone she looks really lovely. Her face…the ambiance… the song… and the fire in front of her… they all matched up. They didn't know Mikan can play even Hotaru, but listening to her, she sounds like a professional guitarist and singer as well.

Most of the boys who were there fell for her, and those who already liked her fall for her even more, that includes Ruka who was sitting beside Hotaru, Itsuki, and Natsume who are watching them from above the tree.

_God Mikan you look really beautiful. _Ruka said to himself.

_I really can't help falling for you._ Itsuki thought.

_I really lost this time. _Natsume said while gazing at Mikan.

I there are those who admired her there's also someone who hated her, who envy her, who's jealous of her…but there's nothing they can do weather they admit it or not that night she is the one who shines the brightest.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE/ ALICE ACADEMY**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS. THIS CHAPTER IS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER ANYWAY SO BEAR WITH ME GUYS. THANK YOU…**

Chapter 10

Revelations…

Sunday morning…

_It's getting much colder everyday. _Mikan is staring out her window watching the boys and girls having fun in the snow. The place that was once covered with brown dried leaves are now all white. It was a nice sight…very relaxing in fact. Mikan would love to join the others but she is much preoccupied with a lot of things to be thinking of having fun.

Last night is one of the most exhausting night that she had, not just because they stayed up very late but also because a lot of things happened.

Mikan took a deep breath then walked back to her bed. She lay down and stared at the ceiling with her hands on her forehead.

A lot happened for just one night.

_Flashback of the other night…(Not just Mikan's)_

_After performing, Mikan was surprised to get a standing ovation from her friends. They were mesmerized by her performance but knowing Mikan she was clueless of course of how good she was._

_When she walked down the stage almost everyone ran to her to say their admiration._

"_Wow Mikan you were really great" Yuu told her._

"_Yeah, every one loved your performance" Nonoko added_

"_huh?" Mikan said still clueless of how she caught every one's admiration with what she did. "Thank you". She walked back to place._

"_I didn't know you could sing" Tsubasa said teasing her._

"_What's that suppose to mean?" she asked raising her brows._

"_All he wanted to say is that you were really good" Kaname said._

"_And you look really cute too?" Misaki added. "Just watch how the guys look at you now" she continued with a smile._

"_ehh" she said feeling embarrassed then she faced Itsuki "thank you for lending me your guitar" she said handing the guitar back._

"_anytime as long as I can hear you sing" Itsuki answered with his charming smile. The crowd cheered for them which made Mikan blush._

"_You look even cuter when you blush" Misaki teased her more._

"_Quit it Misaki" Mikan said blushing even more._

"_he really know what to say" Hotaru said addressing to Itsuki._

"_What do you mean?" Ruka asked who was just beside her._

"_Simple, he's making his moves" Hotaru answered._

"_What moves?" Ruka asked trying to pretend clueless when in fact he knew exactly what she was talking about._

"_Don't play dumb Ruka. We both know what I'm talking about. You'll loose her again if you don't tell her how you feel. You know that Mikan is clueless with these kinds of things. She wouldn't know unless you tell her."_

"_Natsume still likes her" Ruka said then sighed._

"_You're still thinking about your friend. He hurt her once, it doesn't matter what his reasons are, I won't let him hurt her again." Hotaru seems really angry while saying this._

_Ruka only sees Hotaru this furious when it is Mikan that is involved. He can understand her feelings though. She is just trying to protect Mikan. He knew how important she is to her; it's just the same with him and Natsume. He couldn't decide what to do. He just stared at Mikan. He's happy seeing her smile that way, she really is happy, she is not just faking it. _

_On the other hand, the others are still congratulating Mikan, even Sumire. But if there are those who admire her, there are also those who felt irritated from the attention she is getting. "Don't you think you guys are over reacting giving her too much credit for jut a song?" a voice from the crowd silenced everyone._

_Everyone followed the voice, and what do you know, no one seemed surprise seeing that it was Kaoru giving such reaction._

"_You are just saying that because you know that she did better than you." One of the girls said irritated._

"_Of course not, I admit that she is good but not good enough to be praised like God, and…"_

"_That's enough Kaoru" Itsuki gut her out._

_Kaoru feeling much irritated and humiliated walked out of the crowd._

"_I'm sorry about her" Itsuki apologized to Mikan and followed Kaoru._

"_Don't mind her" others said to her._

"_I guess we can call it the night" Yuu suggested._

"_Yeah" everybody else agreed._

_They went separate ways heading for their dormitory but Ruka headed for the woods. He stopped in on of the trees and leaned back. "Why didn't you join us?" he asked._

"_It's a waste of time" Natsume who was up at the tree answered._

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_Just wanted some fresh air"_

"_Fresh air ? You just wanted to see her right?"_

_Natsume leaped from the branch to the ground. "I saw the way you look at her, you really liked her that much?'_

"_You didn't answer my question but I guess there's no need to anyway. Yes, I like her that much and I won't hesitate to tell her that now. I've given you your chance" he said confidently and turns his back on Natsume. He was about to walk away when he heard him talk._

"_Take care of her the way I failed to do." Natsume said while clenching his fist, then he walked away before Ruka did._

"_I will" then Ruka headed for the dormitory but not to his room but to Mikan's instead._

_Mikan just arrived in her room because she helped her friends clean up their mess. She was about to clean up herself and prepare for bed when she heard a knock on her door._

"_Huh? Must be Itsuki getting his jacket back." With that thought Mikan walked to her door and opened it "Itsuki thanks for the…" Mikan stopped when she realized who it was. "Oh Ruka, I'm sorry. I thought it was Itsuki getting his jacket back. Is there something you want?"_

"_Well, uhm. I know it's late but there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Ruka is really feeling nervous._

"_Do you want to come in, go out or say it here?"_

"_Here will be fine."_

"_Ok, so what is it?"_

"_I'm not sure if this is the right time but I will say it anyway. You see I…I… I like you Mikan" finally he said it. That was a relief for him but to Mikan it was a big surprise. "I've liked you for a very long time now, it just so happened that Natsume felt the same way towards you and I know you like him too. I was scared of being rejected by you but after what happened between you and him, I've learned how to take chances. It just took me a long time to gather enough courage in telling you"_

"_W-why me? There are a lot of girls better than me who likes you."_

"_There are, but there is no one like. You're different Mikan. You're not like the other girls. You may not have noticed it yet but it's not only me who likes you. There are other guys out there who feel the same way I do." Mikan was really speechless. She can't find the right words to say. "Well anyway, I hope this won't complicate things between us. I'll be going now. Goodnight or rather good morning." Ruka didn't wait for Mikan to talk he just walked away._

_The speechless Mikan went inside her room and gone straight to her bed but a minute hasn't passed yet she heard another knock. "Did he forget to say something else?" Mikan walked to her door and opened it but it was not Ruka this time…it was Itsuki._

"_hey, I was just checking if you're already here." Itsuki said smiling._

"_I just got here"_

"_Mmm, I just wanted to apologize again for what Kaoru said. You see, she's used having all the attention to her alone."_

"_There's nothing to worry about it. I didn't mind that at all. I used to get that all the time when I first arrived here."_

"_That's good to hear. Well you seem to be doing fine so I should. It's late anyway you should be resting." He was a bout to walk away when…_

"_Ahm, Itsuki. I'll give your jacket back when I washed it."_

"_No need, you can keep it" then he continued walking._

_End of flashback…_

_Why Ruka? Why me? _Mikan kept on sighing upon remembering his words but what really bugs her is…_Natsume like me? But why did he deny it? Why did he hurt me? _She shook her head and sat on her bedside, something caught her eyes… it was Itsuki's jacket. Itsuki's smiling face suddenly appeared on her head. _That guy, he's too perfect to be real. _She remembered the times she was with Itsuki. He's just plain perfect but his cousin…_what's the deal with her anyway? Why is she so mad at me? ahhhh….. _ she yelled inside her head. _this is too much. Why did things turn out this way? _Mikan stood up from her bed went to her closet and took a jacket. _I need to get out._

"Kaoru opened the door, I know you're in there" Itsuki was knocking hard on Kaoru's door. He followed her last night but it just resulted in a fight. "About what happened last night, I'm sorry ok, but you went over board"

"Over board?! You just don't want that girl to be humiliated so you shut me up" Kaoru sounds really angry.

" it's not part of the plan" Itsuki said calmly.

"Really, and you falling for her is part of the plan?" Kaoru still isn't opening her door.

"I'll go for now, we'll talk when you cooled down."

"Avoiding the question aren't you?" Kaoru opened her door and faced Itsuki.

"I'm not falling for her. Getting her trust is part of the plan and that's all I'm doing." Itsuki answered still calm.

"You better be sure, because once she turned completely against us, we might be the one to execute her" Kaoru said with a threatening voice then she went back inside her room and locked the door.

Itsuki stood still for a moment thinking back to what Kaoru just said. _I'm not falling for her, _Itsuki tried to put that on his head but his heart is telling him otherwise.

"What did she say to you after you told her?" Hotaru asked Ruka. Ruka came to her laboratory where she was staying for awhile. He said to her that he already told Mikan how she felt.

After Ruka told Mikan everything, he can't get to sleep. It's true that he felt relieved, he just took off a burden out of her shoulder but then again it was just replaced buy another one.

"She asked me why. I told her everything there is to tell. Until I left, I never heard another word from her again." He answered with a disappointed tone. He was staring out the window as if watching what was outside but the truth was he was thinking of Mikan.

Hotaru stopped on what she was doing and walked to the window where Ruka was standing "It's a normal reaction. But you are glad that you told her don't you?"

"yeah. I'm just a little worried"

"What is there to worry about?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Remember the time when we went to central town and received fortune telling" he stopped then look at Hotaru "the fortune teller told me that I will make a choice between the feeling I had for a girl and for a friend. She said that whatever choice I make I should be prepared for the consequences. My first choice was to give up Mikan for Natsume and as for the consequence you are aware of what happened. I'm afraid that something like that or worst than that might happen again" he explained continuously.

Hotaru can see in Ruka's eyes that he is really afraid so she finds the right words to calm him down. "you just made the wrong choice. That's all"

Ruka smiled after hearing Hotaru's words. "Thank you. Talking to you really helped a lot"

"You're welcome, just don't make mistake like your friend did, if that happens, I might kill you"

Ruka laughed thinking what Hotaru said was a joke but when he looked at her…_she's serious, isn't she?_

Mikan's original plan when she went out her room was to go to Hotaru, but when she was near Hotaru's lab she noticed a familiar figure standing beside the window. _Ruka_. There was no way she could go in there now. She's not ready to face Ruka yet, so she decided to look for Tsubasa instead. Next to Hotaru, Tsubasa is the one she trusts. He's like an older brother to her.

Mikan found Tsubasa having tea with Kaname, Misaki and Tono. "Tsubasa" she called out.

"Who do we have hear?" Tsubasa asked teasing her. "what a great honor to receive a visit from a popular girl like you" he added.

"cut it out. I want to talk to you about something, do you have time?" she asked seriously.

Tsubasa noticed the seriousness in Mikan's tone. "Sure" he answered "let's go"

"Excuse us" Mikan said to the others that was left.

"Mikan's changed, isn't she?" Kaname asked.

"yeah, a lot for that matter" Misaki answered. They we're looking at the two who just left.

"She's pretty mature for her age" Tono added.

"that's part of her that changed. If you have seen her when she first arrived here, she was so childish" Misaki told Tono.

"I remember her telling me to stop using my Alice, we just met then but she was so worried about me. After I told her my story she understood me right away. She took care of Mr. Bear while I was away. She is really a nice girl" Kaname defined Mikan.

"Do you, by any chance like Mikan?" Tono asked Kaname.

"I do. I'm not sure when I started liking her. Maybe ever since I met her. I spend lesser time in the Hospital because I hate seeing her worried face. She's different from the other girls. She's Mikan, she's unique."

Misaki and Tono were surprised hearing Kaname's answer hey but they don't have any objection on how he defined Mikan.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Tsubasa asked Mikan. They stopped at the shed in the forest near their mixed class building. Tsubasa was sitting but Mikan was standing.

"Have you told Misaki how you feel for her?" Mikan asked back looking directly at Tsubasa.

"What's with that question so suddenly?" Tsubasa really looks puzzled.

"just answer me."

"well not exactly. But there's no need to because she knows my feelings towards her and the same thing goes for me. We have a mutual understanding. No need for words, we just show each other how we feel. Now can you tell me why you're asking me this question?" he's curious of where their conversation is heading to.

"You know I like Natsume even I haven't told you yet right?"

"I had a hunch"

"well he does things that made me felt that he had the same feelings towards me so I asked him and he said I was mistaken. He told me that there's no way he will like a nobody like me. I was devastated"

"Is that why you're acting weird this past few weeks?"

"Yes, but I'm over it or maybe that's what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"just last night, after the gathering, Ruka came to my room and out of the blue told me that he liked me."

"Of course he does, everyone knows that"

"well I didn't, I didn't see it that way. Anyway that's not all he said. He said that he liked me for a long time but he didn't tell me because he's giving way to Natsume. In short he told me Natsume likes me"

"That one is much obvious, he's changed a lot since you arrived at the Academy. You are the only one that is able to enter his world, except for Ruka that is."

"Then why, why did he have to deny that in front of me? Why does he have to hurt me?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"there is a reason for everything we do and I know he does too" he answered briefly. "anyway, I don't think that Natsume is your only problem, am I right?"

"Well yeah. Another one is I don't know how will I face Ruka after what he just told me"

"That's not your problem it's his" he said directly "next question"

"Itsuki, he's…" before Mikan could continue her words Tsubasa cut her out and stood up from his seat.

"Be careful with that guy. He's too perfect to be real" he warned her.

"I was thinking the same thing. I was wondering why he's so nice to me and I was also wondering why Kaoru is so mad at me. I don't remember doing anything that would make her dislike me like that"

"be careful with those two, that's all I can say" Tsubasa said really serious.

"thank you, Tsubasa. It's really great having you around"

"don't flatter me too much, anyway we should get back to the others" and so they head back to the cafeteria.

When they arrived there was a really deafening silence among the three.

"What's with you guys, you seem to have seen a ghost" Tsubasa said.

"it was nothing. What took you so long anyway?" Misaki covered up.

"I just asked Tsubasa some private questions" Mikan looked at Tsubasa as if reminding him not to tell anybody. "Anyway I should be going now. See you guys around, bye" Mikan walked away waving her hands.

"and off she goes" Tono said with a smile.

"did something happened here?" Tsubasa asked curiously.

"Nothing, really" Kaname answered with a weird smile. Tsubasa knows that his friends are hiding something but he didn't bother forcing them to spill it out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Monday…

Mikan became an instant celebrity after her performance; thanks to her best friend those who didn't know about that even had their own video copies. It was really uncomfortable for Mikan to be the talk of the town, but she's used to it anyway so as much as possible she tries ignoring it. Mikan's secret admirers started revealing themselves, for some reason they suddenly gain the courage to tell her how they feel, that makes her more uncomfortable.

Throughout the day Mikan instinctively avoided Ruka. It was hard for her because Ruka is one of her good friends but every time they face each other, she instinctively makes an excuse and leave. She was also trying to keep her distance from Itsuki just like Tsubasa told her. It was very noticeable especially to her friends and another noticeable thing is that Kaoru is still furious towards her. All in all it was a very tiring day for Mikan.

During dinner Mikan is in the same table as her friends together with Itsuki and Kaoru plus Natsume and company. Their conversation was still about Mikan.

"You were really great Mikan. Every one in the Academy thinks the same too" Nonoko said.

"You're an instant celebrity" Anna exclaimed in excitement.

"And guys are confessing to you" Yuu said in addition. No one seemed to notice but those words hit some of them.

_I'm so sorry Ruka, but I don't know how to face you right now. _Mikan sadly said to herself.

_I shouldn't have told her if only I knew she would avoid me. This is the worst thing I expected. I rather get rejected than be avoided. _Ruka sighed in disappointment.

_So this is her reaction in Ruka's confession. She hasn't even told me about it yet. _Hotaru's a little annoyed.

_The way I see things, I'm guessing he already told her. He really didn't waste time. _Natsume's feeling pissed for no reason.

"You know I think Mikan's song has some spell on it just like Reo's songs, because I've never liked a song aside from my cat's and dogs song collection but when I heard Mikan sing I simply liked it" Sumire joked. Most of them laughed because it's very rare for Sumire to admire other girls especially Mikan and because they know that what she was saying is impossible…or should be impossible.

_She already met Reo. Could it be possible that her second Alice is starting to awaken? _Itsuki and Kaoru are thinking the same thing. They looked at Mikan at the same time then stared at each other. _We must report this to the organization._

Natsume was heading to his room when Koko suddenly appeared behind him.

"I have something very important to tell you" Koko was really serious.

Natsume was curious Koko rarely talked seriously. "Let's talk in my room" then they both walked to his room. "So what is this about".

"I've been trying to find the time to talk to you, but it's hard to get close to you."

"Get to the point"

"Yesterday, I overheard Itsuki and Kaoru having an argument"

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Listen first. I didn't hear the whole conversation but I sure heard Itsuki saying that he's only getting close to Mikan to gain her trust as planned"

"What else?" Natsume's face darkened.

"That's all. I tried reading his mind afterwards but he is on guard as usual. There's really something not right with those two and just like Ruka's hunch they want something from Mikan."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No"

"Good. Tell no one else. Don't let your guard down with those two"

"Ok. How about Mikan?"

"I'll take care of that'

"But you know she's better off not knowing anyway until we find out their real plan"

"Wrong, we need to at least warn her. It's a risk letting her off with them not knowing anything."

Ruka was in his room trying to get some sleep but it looks like sleep is avoiding him too.

_I need to talk to Mikan. If I have to take back what I told her just to be close to her again I will do it. Having her avoiding me is too much burden for me. _ Ruka was really desperate. He's willing to do anything. _But how can I talk to her I can't ask for Hotaru's help because even she can't have a moment alone with Mikan anymore, it's because of those guys. They won't leave her alone but when she was new here they all treat her like dirt. _He felt a little irritated with the guys that had been lurking around Mikan lately. _Well I guess I did too, she's nothing but a nosy, no-star idiot. How did I fell for her anyway? _A slight smile is now painted his face while he remembers Mikan's clumsiness and childishness.

Ruka is not the only one having trouble sleeping because of Mikan, Itsuki is feeling the same way. _Why am I feeling this way? Not talking to Mikan for just a day feels wrong. It's as if something's missing. _Itsuki's having confused feelings. _Why is she avoiding me anyway?_

Outside the Academy…

"Don't you think we've been wasting time with this plan?" Reo impatiently said.

"Good results eat lots of time" the leader said.

"We haven't receive any reports for days"

"You know how hard to move inside the Academy"

"Why don't we distract them" Yuzuka suggested.

"What are you trying to say?" The leader asked.

"We will make distraction from the outside. In that case our people inside can move much freely because the Academy would be busy."

"I really like the way you think. I'm hoping you have things planned"

"Of course. I will be needing Reo's help."

"Sure thing. You can have all the help you need. You're really into this huh."

"All I want is to get my daughter out of that place"

"When do you plan to make a move?" asked the leader curiously.

"I want at least her birthday to pass without hassle"

For the whole week Natsume, Ruka and Itsuki are looking for a chance to talk to Mikan. She's been around her friends all the time. It's obvious that she is trying to avoid someone by not being alone. But the lucky one to get the chance to talk to Mikan first was Itsuki. It was after their mixed class.

Mr. Noda is missing from their class again, well that's no surprise. Mikan was having fun talking to Tsubasa and the others. Seeing that for some reason pisses Itsuki off. It's now or never. He walked to where Mikan is…

"Mikan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Itsuki approached her.

"ahm… can we talk later?"

"This won't take long" he sounds like begging. Mikan doesn't want to talk to him but their getting too much attention so she has no choice. Itsuki grabbed her left arm and lead outside.

Every one was curious. "What's happening?" Misaki asked Tsubasa. Tsubasa just shrugged his shoulders.

"What is this about?" Mikan stopped in the corridor.

"Not here" he said.

"Look, just say what you want to say"

"Ok. Why are you avoiding me?" Itsuki sounds really pissed.

"What? I-I'm not avoiding you" Mikan answered stammering.

"Damn Mikan, I'm not an idiot to not notice it. You've been avoiding me for days, don't you think I deserve an explanation." He was almost shouting at her

"Are they having a fight?" one of their classmates asked.

"Ssshhh" everyone answered.

Mikan looked to their classroom's direction then looked back at Itsuki. "Will you please lower your voice; they might think we're fighting"

"The hell I care with what they think, I'm pissed" he said still shouting.

"You're angry for no reason" Mikan is starting to get pissed as well. She hates being shouted at.

Itsuki noticed the change in Mikan's voice "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. I just…I just wanna know why Mikan…why are you avoiding me? If I did something wrong, just tell me. I feel so terrible having you avoiding me." Itsuki has calmed down but looked really sad.

Mikan sees the sincerity in Itsuki's words "you did nothing wrong. It's just…it's just…" Mikan is having a hard time finishing her words. "The problem is me, I'm sorry if I made feel that way. It won't happen again"

"You mean you'll stop avoiding me?"

"Yes"

"Really? Yes! Yes!" Itsuki jumped with joy and not intentionally he hugged Mikan. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just glad knowing that you're not mad at me or anything" he apologized. Mikan just smiled at him.

"It seems that they made up" Tono appeared out of nowhere. He was looking at Kaname's reaction.

"Seems that way" Misaki added teasing Kaname.

"You two leave me alone" Kaname said irritated. Nobody else's noticed the flow of conversation of Kaname and the other two but Tsubasa. It was the first time he saw Kaname irritated.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Tsubasa asked his friend. They we're having a snack in the cafeteria since they don't have a teacher. Tsubasa noticed that Kaname had been staring at Mikan and Itsuki and he keeps on sighing.

"Huh?" he said clueless.

"Do you know it's rude to stare at other people?"

"I don't understand" Kaname looks puzzled.

"Come on, you've been staring those two for ages. I have an idea of what's going on but I want to hear it from you"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well, to me, yes. So you're gonna tell me or what?"

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you. He likes Mikan" Misaki just popped out of no where with Tono.

"Hey lower your voice" Kaname said blushing.

"So I was right. Why don't you tell her?" Tsubasa suggested.

"It will just make things complicated between us" Kaname said disappointed.

"Why would that be?"

"Mikan sees me as an older brother"

"Are you sure about that? You know Mikan had a crush on you when she first met you" Tsubasa said, encouraging him. Misaki and Tono nodded in agreement.

"Back then was different"

"How?"

"Mikan matured a lot. The Mikan back then was a totally different Mikan from now. The crush that she had on me was just part of her childhood silliness."

"You'll never be sure until you tell her though" Tono butted in.

"There's one sure problem though" Tsubasa said. The other three looked at him in confusion. "Mikan is a little confused right now. There are lots of things happening around her that she's having a difficulty in understanding."

"Was that what you two talked about?" Misaki asked.

"Yes" he answered.

Because of Tsubasa's words their problem is solved, Kaname is not gonna tell Mikan how he felt for her so he won't add to her problem. There's just things better left unsaid for the benefit of all.

Night…

Mikan was lying on her bed thinking of what she's been doing all this time. She realized that she was not her own self. She is not the strong energetic cheerful girl anymore, she became weak. She always hides. _What happened to me?_ She was in that thought when she heard knocks on her door. _Who could that be? _Mikan opened the door and…

"Mikan" Ruka said with a very sad tone.

"Ruka?! What are you doing here?" surprised Mikan asked.

"I want to talk to you"

"But.."

"Please Mikan. You don't talk to me during class. You are always avoiding me" Ruka was almost begging her.

"Let's talk outside" Mikan quickly grabbed a jacket then they head out.

"I'm sorry Mikan. What I've said before, forget all about it"

"huh?"

"If that is the only way there is for us to go back to what we were before, then forget I said those. You can even forget that it all happened. I really feel terrible that I destroyed our friendship just because of my selfishness. I just want to know how you felt for me but that's not important anymore all I want now is to get our friendship back. So will you forgive me?" He was looking down while he was saying this. He can't afford to look Mikan in the eyes but she made sure that he was able to say everything he wanted to say before he stopped.

"Silly" Mikan smiled. Ruka was surprised with Mikan's word; he looked up and saw Mikan smiling. "There's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong, your just being honest. I am the one who should be sorry. I should have talked to you right away, I shouldn't have avoided you"

"Well I guess, what you did was a natural reaction. What I did was really sudden"

"Anyway, I'll make things clear now for the both of us. You know, the truth is I like Ruka. I like him a lot but that's far as it goes" Mikan is talking in third person even there were only the two of them. She can't say those words straight to him so she is trying to pretend that it was not Ruka she was talking to.

"Is it because you like someone else better?" he asked her though he's not sure if he should be asking that

"Yes" she answered straight forward. "It's an honor to be liked by you. I'm really flattered but I'm pretty sure I'm not the one for you. You're a great guy, I won't say you deserve someone better than me but you definitely deserve someone else." She said "but we can still be friends" she smiled at him.

Ruka smiled back. Being friends is fine with him as long as he can stay beside her. He really felt lighter now that things are sorted out. Ruka took Mikan back to her room then said goodnight. "Thank you Mikan. You know the guy you like is very lucky"

Mikan lay down on her bed smiling. _Everything is going back to normal. There's only one problem left, Natsume. _She took a deep breath then in less than a minute she fell asleep. She thought she was gonna have a peaceful sleep, but she was wrong…

_Dream state…_

_She woke up in a very dark room. She was the only one glowing in that place, but she can feel presence. She was not alone in that room. But who's with her?_

"_Where am I? Why do I always end up in a place like this?" She heard someone laughing. "Who are you? Show your self?" she said while twirling over and over. She was looking for the owner of the boys._

"_It's not time yet to see me, but it will be soon. Everything is going according to my plan."_

"_Who are you? What are you saying?"_

"_it's just getting started. Things are about to get more exciting from here on" the voice laughed. He laughed continuously until it faded._

_From darkness she saw a door opened. A very bright light came in from the door. She walked towards the door and she saw a figure of a man. She walked closer to see who it was. She was about to tap his shoulder but the he turned around. Mikan's tear started falling when she recognizes who it was. "Grandfather" she muttered. She hugged him but she just went pass him. Mikan tuned around he sees her grandfather smiled at her the he walked passed her heading for the door._

"_Wait grandpa" she called out "wait for me" she was running towards him but she can't reach him no matter how fast she ran. Her father slowly disappeared together with the light. Mikan once again ended up alone in that dark room. There was nothing she can do but cry._

_End of dream…_

"Rrrriiiiiinnnngggg" Mikan woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. "A dream? No, it was more like a warning from someone. But, if it was, that means something's gonna happen to grandpa. I need to talk to Mr. Narumi"

As soon as Mikan fixed herself, she went straight to the faculty, she still have enough time before class starts. Mikan was disappointed when she arrived at the faculty and found out that Mr. Narumi wasn't there and no one knows where he was.

_Where could he be? He's so hard to find this days. _Mikan was a little worried not only because of her dream but also because of Mr. Narumi's often disappearance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Where could he be? He's so hard to find this days. _Mikan was a little worried not only because of her dream but also because of Mr. Narumi's often disappearance.

Mikan was the first one in their classroom because since she can't find Mr. Narumi she decided to go to class rather than returning to the dormitory.

"Wow Mikan you're awfully early today" Yuu greeted her. He was always the first one to arrive in class. he checks if everything is ready.

"Good morning Yuu. I just had an errand, I manage to finish early so I decided to go straight here."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Uhm, Yuu, by any chance, did you happen to see Mr. Narumi?" she asked worriedly.

"Now that you mention it, I hardly see him, even in the faculty. The last time I see him was a week ago and he looks sick. He was really pale and look like in deep pain." He said thinking back.

"I wonder how he is or where he is?" Mikan sounds really worried.

"Good morning" Nonoko entered the classroom. "Good morning Mikan, good morning Yuu"

"Good morning" Yuu and Mikan said in unison. They looked at each other then laughed.

Their other classmates started coming in. Everyone noticed Mikan's lively self. They were thinking the same thing _She's back_. But to someone, something is still missing.

"Good morning" Mr. Jinno entered the classroom. Everyone was silent. "Today is the last day of class. Starting next week you will have your Christmas vacation. We will have three weeks off. Starting next week we will be preparing for the Christmas Party and also starting next week you can start your Christmas shopping. You will go to your joined class after this for the preparations you need." He stated continuously then went out of the room. He can hear the students cheering after he went out. _They're really looking forward to this._

Just as Mr. Jinno said they went to their joined classes after they finished rejoicing.

"Wow, this is going to be exciting" Mikan exclaimed while she and Itsuki are heading for the special ability class.

"You're really in to it huh?" Itsuki commented.

"Of course. Oh, yeah, this is the first big event you're going to witness since you arrive at the Academy. You will surely love it."

"Maybe, the way you react looks like it's really fun"

'It is trust me" Mikan said smiling. "Good morning everyone" Mikan's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Wow Mikan you're extremely energetic today" one of their classmates commented.

"Of course I am, Christmas is here, and it's time to have fun"

"That's the real Mikan" Misaki murmured while they watch the excited Mikan.

"Yeah, it seems that there's nothing to worry about anymore" Tsubasa agreed.

"It's so nice to watch her in this mood" Tono said.

"I hope she stays like this" Kaname added.

"Speaking of Christmas that means her birthday is also near" Tsubasa remembered.

"When is her birthday?" Tono asked.

"New year" Kaname answered.

"Really, what a lucky date. New year, new life, new age" Tono laughed, the others laughed as well.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about" Mikan approached them.

"Nothing just plans for the festival" Misaki answered.

"What are we gonna do anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot about that." Tsubasa stood up from his seat and walked to the front. "do any of you have a suggestion of how we will spend our Christmas"

"Party" everyone shouted. It's what they do every year; December 24th morning they organize a party for their class then in the evening the Academy holds a dance.

"Why don't we have exchange gifts as well" Itsuki suggested. Everyone looked at him. "I know you give gifts to the people close to you, but the exchange gift I'm talking about is we'll draw a name of one of our classmate then you'll buy a gift according to the personality of that person, then while where having a party we'll distribute the gift one by one and explain why did you choose to give that particular gift." He explained.

Everyone was quite when…"That's a great idea" Mikan broke the silence.

"It is" "yeah that would be great" everyone agreed to his suggestion.

"Since everyone agreed to Itsuki's suggestion, we should do the drawing now. Everyone write their name in a piece of paper and put them here." Tsubasa said then put a box in front.

Everyone started writing their names and one by one they put them on the box. "Is everyone done" Tsubasa asked after a while. Everyone nodded. Tsubasa shake the box and the drawing begins. "Guys as much as possible keep the name of the person you draw a secret, but if you are having a hard time deciding on what gift to give you can ask someone's help" Tsubasa explained while the others are drawing.

After the draw, there are different reactions from the class. some are satisfied, while there are also some who are disappointed. "No switching guys" Misaki announced.

After they were done Mikan and Itsuki walked out together.

"Who did you picked?" Itsuki asked curiously.

"Tono, and you?" she asked back.

'It's…" he stopped for a while "it's a secret" he smiled and started walking fast.

"Whaaat? Hey that's unfair" Mikan chased Itsuki.

When they got tired of running, they stopped and find a place to sit. While resting, a question suddenly popped out of Mikan's head.

"Why is Kaoru so mad at me? We were fine before, I don't remember doing anything to her. Do you know if I offended her in any way?"

"you didn't do anything. She's just insecure. Like I told you before she's used having all attention to her self but here, she's no one."

"I was a no one when I got here, a no star for that matter, but I did my best to prove my worth. And now I'm a three star. She just need to show everyone that she's worth giving attention."

"Yeah, you're right, but you know, Kaoru is stubborn."

Mikan and Itsuki stayed longer in that place until it's time to have lunch. Everyone agreed to have lunch together in the cafeteria, so Mikan and Itsuki headed for the cafeteria.

When they arrive, everybody else was there waiting for them.

"you guys are late." Kaoru said irritated.

"Sorry, our meeting took long" Itsuki apologized. There are only two seats available on their table, it was between Kaoru and Ruka. Mikan and Itsuki walks to the vacant seats and the ever gentleman Itsuki pulled the chair beside Ruka for Mikan. He didn't have to say that the seat was for her because Mikan knows that Itsuki won't let her sit beside Kaoru.

"thank you" Mikan smiled at Itsuki before sitting.

Everyone's brows raised. "_Is there really nothing going on between those two?" "What was that?"_ those were the thoughts in everyone's head.

After lunch, they went separate ways. Everyone has their own things to do. Since Mikan has nothing to do, she decided to take a walk in the woods and see how Mr. Bear is doing. (speaking of Mr. Bear, Little Bear is with the other stuffed animals, playing)

Before she reached Mr. Bear's cottage, she saw Natsume sitting under a tree reading his manga. _This is my chance. I need to fix things. _With those thoughts Mikan walked near Natsume. She was sure he can see her but he's showing signs of leaving. That's a sign for Mikan. She walked on the other side of the tree then asked "can I sit here?"

"Do what you want?" he answered blankly.

Mikan sat leaning her back at the tree. For a moment they were silent, perhaps gathering some strength to talk.

"Natsume" "Mikan" they called each other's name at the same time.

"You go first" Natsume said to her.

"well, ahm, a-about what happened before, can we forget about it? I-I mean, can we pretend it never happened? I'm not used having someone avoiding me and it's also difficult avoiding someone"

"Sure. I'm not used having no one to tease anyway" he said then smiled.

"What did you say?!" Mikan walks in front of Natsume. Natsume looked at her. They stare at each other they were silent for a while then they suddenly burst out laughing.

_I've never seen him laugh. _"We were silly weren't we Natsume?" she was now sitting beside him.

"You are silly" he said teasing.

Mikan make face then…"Anyway, what do you want to tell me?"

Natsume sit properly "Do you trust me Mikan?" he's back to his serious mood.

"Yeah" she answered with puzzlement in her tone.

"If I asked you a favor, would you do it?"

"It depends. Tell me what is it and I'll tell you my answer?"

Natsume look straight at Mikan "I want you to stay away from Itsuki" it sounds more like an order than a favor.

Mikan stood up and look down at Natsume. "Why would I wanna do that?" she ask puzzled.

Natsume stood up as well now he's looking down at Mikan since he's taller than her "well, I don't trust him. I think …"

"You don't have to say it" she cut Natsume. "I know what you're going to say, that they're up to something dangerous right?. I know that already" she said.

"What?" he was surprised.

"I may be silly but I'm not an idiot. I know for a long time"

"Then why are you still..?"

"Hanging out with him? Well it's because as far as I know, he hasn't done anything wrong yet. And besides we're not sure yet are we and even if we are he might change his mind."

"you know sometimes I can't understand your way of thinking but I get your point. Just be careful around him then."

"I will. Thanks for the warning, and you know something Natsume, I have friends, nothing's gonna happen to me. And maybe just maybe, friend is just what he need to change his mind " she said while slowly walking away. "see you around Natsume, I still have to look for Mr. Narumi" she waved goodbye but before she got away Natsume called her …

"Mikan, try looking at the storage room at the back of his house"

"thank you"

_It's a good feeling. _They were both thinking the same thing.

"aren't you glad they made up?" Ruka asked standing beside Hotaru not too far from where Mikan and Natsume were.

"Not at all" Hotaru answered irritated and left Ruka.

"Hey wait for me" Rika chased her. "What are you so irritated about? Shouldn't you be glad they're back to normal now. It only means that Mikan finally moved on"

Hotaru suddenly stopped causing Ruka to bumped at her. She turned around with an angry face "You're wrong Mikan haven't move on yet, I know her. What this mean is that she already fall deeper to him that she can't stand a day without him, which gives him the power to hurt her again. Now, tell me, are you glad they made up?"

"Of-of course I am" he answered stuttering.

"Don't fool yourself Ruka." Then she ran off.

Mikan arrived at Mr. Narumi's house, she walked around and look for the storage room just like Natsume told her. She saw a small room connected at the house, the door was slightly open and the light was on so she walked closer. "Mr. Narumi, are you here?" she called out as she enter the room. "I'm coming in Mr. Narumi" When Mikan got inside the room she saw Mr. Narumi sitting in a long couch while looking over at some pictures.

"Come here Mikan" he said slightly smiling.

Mikan walked over to the couch. "I've been looking all over for you, Mr. Narumi"

"I was just cleaning up. Come sit here. I want to show you something" he smiled, a sad smile.

Mikan sat beside him.

"You know, this photos, I've been keeping them for years. They are my memories from when I'm still a student here." He handed the photos that he was holding to Mikan.

Mikan started scanning the photos. She was smiling while looking at them until she saw… "Isn't this boy beside you Reo?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, that picture was taken when we were in middle school. You know, we used to ditch classes when we were a student"

"You were really close weren't you?'

"like brothers. He look up to me. I look after him, or I thought I did. He does what ever I asked him to do, that is why I feel responsible for who he become now. I wonder where did I go wrong" as usual he's still blaming himself for Reo's action.

"it was his own choice Mr. Narumi, just like you choose to stay in the Academy. You tried to protect him just like you're trying to protect us now. Don't blame it all on yourself." Mikan tried comforting Mr. Narumi. She continued looking at the photos. She found a picture of a man. A man who seems to be a teacher because the picture was taken from the faculty. "Who is this man?" she asked curiously.

Mr. Narumi's sad face sadden even more while looking at the picture. "he was a teacher here in the Academy. He's the former teacher of the Special Ability class."

"My class?"

"Yes, and you know what Mikan he is the best teacher ever. He's the one I'm telling you who has the same view in life like you. He also didn't think that we should always rely on our Alices. He even have the same Alice like yours. He's one of the reasons why I decided to become a teacher." He was smiling as proof that the one he's talking about is a good man.

"Really?! Where is he now?"

Mr. Narumi's face sadden again "He's dead"

"oh!, it would have been nice if I was able to meet him"

"yeah it would have been" _It would have been nice seeing you together. _He thought but didn't voice it out.

"Mr. Narumi, who's this girl beside him?"

Narumi looked at the picture Mikan was holding "Yuka"

"Yuka? Isn't she the same girl who was with you in the picture you had in your room? The one beside your bed." She look up to him.

"Yeah. Yuka was two years my senior but we get along. Yuka, Reo and me are best friends. She was a great girl. An energetic, clumsy girl just like you. She's also sweet and very beautiful" he was smiling while picturing the times he had with Yuka.

"Mr. Narumi likes her, did she become your girlfriend?"

Narumi was surprised of Mikan's question. _How did she know that?_ "No, she didn't become my girl, it's kind of complicated. I like her, Reo also like her but she love someone else. Someone far better than us and someone I admire a lot." He smiled sadly.

"The teacher?" Mikan stared at the picture she was holding.

_She's more mature than I thought. _"Yes"

"Where is she now?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if she's still alive." he looked at Mikan. He noticed that Mikan is staring at the picture with a questioning look. "Is there a problem Mikan? You've been staring at that picture for a long time"

"No. nothing, it's just that I can't help my self to stare at them, and this Yuka, I felt like I've seen her before. She looks so familiar"

_Looking at her is like looking at you Mikan. Of course she would look familiar. _Narumi said to himself. "Say Mikan, why are you looking for me anyway?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, I just had another weird dream last night and it's making me feel uncomfortable for some reason." She handed the pictures back to Mr. Narumi.

"What did you dream about?"

"I was in this dark room alone, when I heard a voice of a man. He said that things are just getting started, he also said that things are going to get more interesting from here on. The way he said it, it sounds like a warning to me, but I'm not really sure. But what bothers me most is my grandfather." she stopped.

"Your grandfather? Why?"

"he appeared in the dream just after the voice faded. He was standing in front of a door with a very bright light. I ran to him and tried to hug him but then I just passed through him when I looked back at him he smiled at me and headed for the door. I was calling for him but he never look back until he vanish with the bright light." She looks really worried.

"Don't worry Mikan, I will go check on your grandfather"

"really, thank you Mr. Narumi." She hugged him as a sign of gratitude.

"You should go back to your dormitory now. It's getting dark. It seems like we lost track of time"

"Ok. Thank you again Mr. Narumi" she ran to the door waving her hands and smiling.

When Mikan was out Narumi clenched his chest in pain. He dropped the pictures on the floor. _Again. They know my every move. But I will still do what I promised her. This is what you would want right._ He said while looking at the picture of Yuka and the teacher.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

**Author's note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. i don't know all the birthdays of the characters so i just made up the others. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 13

Night….

Mikan stayed awake on her bed while thinking of what she's gonna do tomorrow. _We're going shopping tomorrow. I wonder if I will be able to find the right gifts. Let's see, I need to buy a gift for Tono, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Youichi's b-day, and hmm, come to think of it I don't know when's Natsume's b-day. I've never seen him celebrate. I'll just ask tomorrow. _Mikan continued thinking of the people that she needed to buy some present until she fall asleep.

Mikan woke just the right time for her to prepare for their shopping trip. _It's going to be a long day._ She guessed. It's 8 am now and she's all ready. She walked out her door and went straight to the bus stop. She's not late of course but there are already students there waiting for the bus, and waiting for her.

"Hi, guys!" she waved her hand while walking towards the others.

"Hi, Mikan" Itsuki greeted her first since his in front.

"you're gonna help me do my shopping, right?" Mikan asked Itsuki.

"Sure, as long as you'll help me, too" Itsuki answered back.

While waiting for the bus, the others just watched Mikan while she was chatting with Itsuki. One the bus arrived they all boarded with the same person beside them like always; Mikan with Hotaru, Itsuki with Kaoru, Yuu with Sumire, Anna, with Nonoko, and of course Natsume with Ruka and Youichi.

"Mikan, is Itsuki courting you?" Hotaru asked straight while they where traveling.

Mikan was surprised with the question but she manage to answer "No, he's not"

"then why are you two always together?"

"Because we're on the same class and you guys are to busy that we can't hang around much together"

"Is that all, then what about Ruka?"

"How did you know about that?" Mikan asked though she had a clue where she might have heard it.

"Ruka told me"

"Did he tell you the whole story?"

"Yes. But I want to hear it from you"

"Fine. He told me he likes me. It was an uncomfortable situation for the both of us when we talked just the other day we cleared things up for the both of us. I made clear with him that even though I like him the same way he does, there is someone I like more." She everything she could tell her best friend.

"and that's Natsume" there was anger in her voice.

"Yes" she answered without looking in her friends eyes.

"You're so stupid, you know that. You don't know who's best for you" Hotaru's really irritated.

Mikan was about to say something but the bus stopped and Hotaru walked out before her. She walked out the bus and stood there for s while sighing. "Did you two fight?" she someone asked behind her.

She looked back and though a little surprise to see who it was she answered "just a misunderstanding"

"She looked really pissed" Natsume added.

"I'll just talk to her later, I'll let her cool down first. Anyway where will you be going?"

"just look around, I need to find gift for Youichi"

"oh yeah, now that you mention it, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, why ask permission now?"

"When is your b-day? I've never seen you celebrate ever since I arrived here" she asked curiously.

Natsume was surprised with that sudden question. Only Ruka knows when is his birthday. "I'm not the type who celebrate birthdays" he answered with no emotion at all.

"You celebrate other peoples birthday but you don't celebrate yours? Just tell me your birthday, please" Mikan begged while smiling at him.

Natsume blushed, not obvious though, when he saw Mikan smiled at him _just tell her you wanted to tell her anyway, why stop yourself _his mind was saying. "November 27" it just came out from his mouth.

"What? It already passed. Why did you tell me that only now?"

"Because you never asked. Don't tell anyone else about it." He commanded. "Where are you going anyway?" now he's the curious one.

"Itsuki and I need to look for something. It's for our class and I promised I'd help him shop."

Natsume sighed shaking his head. "I just told you to be careful with him and now you're gonna hang out him alone"

"I'm being careful" she said smiling.

Their conversation ended with Mikan's words. When they turned their look out of each other they saw their classmates and friends were looking at them with some weird look.

"Did we talk that long?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Maybe"

After that they head to their companions.

"Are you coming with us Mikan?" Yuu asked her.

"No, I need to go find something with Itsuki, it's for our class"

"Is that so? We'll just see you later then."

"Yeah"

Mikan went with Itsuki just like she said. "Where do we go first?" She asked Itsuki.

"It's up to you, where do you wanna go first?" Itsuki turned to her.

"I don't really know." She said.

"I guess that means we just need to go around until we find the right stuff" Itsuki said smiling.

"I guess that's it" she smiled back.

They walk side by side, entered every store with interesting stuffs. They've already bought gifts stuffs that they need for their gifts but it's not complete though. It's time for lunch and their not done yet. Mikan received a call from the others and they say that they already finished doing their shopping and are heading back. She said that their not quite done yet and need to stay for a while, and so the others headed back without them.

Itsuki looked for a nice place to eat while Mikan was talking on her phone. When he saw Mikan is done, he walked to her and take her to the place he picked. Itsuki chose a simple yet cozy restaurant, Mikan liked the place so she didn't argue. They both ordered pasta and a fruit salad for dessert.

While they were eating Itsuki suddenly asked an out of the blue question. "What did you like about him?" Itsuki raise his head to look for her reaction.

Mikan didn't quite catch that question "What did you say?" she looked at him.

"I said what do you like about Natsume?" he rephrased his question. Mikan choke upon hearing him. "If you don't want to answer that's fine with me it's none of my business anyway" then he get back to his food.

"I don't know" she said. Itsuki looked at her again. "I like him but I don't know why" she said seriously.

"sorry for asking, I just got curious"

After they were done eating they asked for the chit. Mikan was handing her supposedly share but Itsuki didn't accept it.

"I'm the guy so let me pay for it" he said to her pushing her hands with her money.

"But…."

"No buts, please" he said. Mikan gave up and let Itsuki pay for their meal. Itsuki opened the door for Sakura.

"thank you" she smiled at him.

"You're very much welcome" he smiled back. When they were finally out of the restaurant, they saw someone and guess who it was….. Natsume.

_Flashback…_

_It didn't took much time before Natsume could find the perfect gift for Youichi. Like always after he finished what he wanted he went back to the bus stop and read the manga he just bought. Before it reached lunch time he saw the others heading his way including Ruka and Youichi. He didn't have the gift for Youichi with him he just made a reservation at the shop, he doesn't want anyone to see it. While looking at the others heading his way he noticed someone missing._

"_Where are the others?" he asked Ruka, though the others heard it as well._

"_You mean Mikan and Itsuki?" Ruka asked back. Natsume didn't answer but he is giving Ruka a warning look._

"_She said their not done yet and have to stay for a while" Kaoru answered him with an irritated tone. She sure hate it when Itsuki hang out with Mikan while she can't hang out with Natsume because of Mikan._

_The bus arrived just in time. Everyone boarded or so they thought. They were already on their way back when Ruka noticed Natsume was missing._

_Worried or jealous? Ruka asked himself, but the question was for Natsume._

_Natsume on the other hand was walking all around central town looking for the two. "Damn that girl, I just told her to be careful" his starting to get pissed. He took out his phone and was about to call her when he remembered "Darn, I don't know her number" he was standing outside one of the restaurant thinking where to look next when he someone walked out of the restaurant._

_End of flashback…_

"Natsume!" Mikan called for him and ran towards him. "You're still here?" She asked.

"Isn't that obvious?"

"I was just asking." They were talking when Itsuki approached them.

"hey man" Itsuki said to Natsume. Natsume just not as a response.

Mikan can feel the tension between the two. She need to do something and fast "have you found a gift for Youichi?" she asked Natsume.

"Not yet" Natsume turned to her.

"Good, then you can come with us and look" she smiled at him sweetly. "It's fine right, Itsuki?" Mikan looked at Itsuki this time with the same smile.

_Who could refuse you with that smile? _Itsuki and Natsume's thought were the same.

"Sure" Itsuki answered.

"Great. Now let's go" Mikan held both guys in their hands. She didn't even wait for Natsume's answer.

_How did I get myself in this situation. _Natsume is puzzled with his own actions.

Everyone they passed by are looking at them. Who wouldn't? Natsume is pretty well known to everyone while Itsuki though he's just new here, his getting popular as well with his looks and now they're being drag down by a girl. It's already three in the afternoon. They've gone to so many stores already. Finally they stopped in a stuffed toy store. Mikan entered so the two boys have no has no choice but to enter as well.

They just watch Mikan having fun with stuffed toys. There are different sizes and everyone can do something especial. There are those who greets people, there are those who can clean, they were like Kaname's stuffed animals just a little different, because Kaname's has feelings.

The two just follow Mikan's every moved and smiling deep inside. "It's nice to watch this way, isn't it?" Itsuki suddenly asked Natsume but he's still looking at Mikan.

"what's that to you?" he asked back without looking at him either.

"I like her" he said straight.

"You're not playing her, are you?" he's starting to heat up.

"No I'm not. I'm serious about her"

"Leave her alone" he ordered him.

"I'm not taking orders from you. Who are you to say that anyway?"

"I won't let her go to someone like you"

"who are you her father, you're not even her boyfriend so you don't have the right to tell me to stay away from her. She can be my girlfriend for all you care" he is really trying to provoke Natsume.

"she won't like you anyway" Natsume said plainly.

"why? Because she likes you. Don't be too confident because right now, we stand on the same ground. I can make her like me in no time. You see girls fall on my charms so easily, she's no different" Itsuki said boasting.

Natsume got irritated with his last words "she's different" he said in a very strong tone then walked to Mikan who is now in the counter paying for her choice.

Itsuki was left speechless. He stood there for a while. _Damn, I know she's different that's the reason why I like her. Why did I say that? Darn it. _Itsuki continued cursing himself when he heard Mikan called him.

"Hey Itsuki, lets go"

He walked towards then with an irritated look

_What happened here? _Mikan asked though not out loud. She noticed that the two are back to their serious mood and now every time they look at each other they seem to measure each others strengths, but her thoughts were cut out…

"Why do you have to buy that? You can but something that already made, it's much better since they can do something and their well made." Natsume asked her.

Mikan frowned for a moment then stick her tongue out. "I want to do it myself"

"You don't have enough time, and could you even knit"

"I'm a girl, of course I can knit"

"Well it's your choice"

"you're to tell me that, have you decided what to give Youichi?"

"Yes, and I'll just come back for it"

"Why not buy it now?"

"I don't want you see it that's why"

Itsuki don't know how to enter their conversation so he just listened.

They were walking back to the bus stop when something caught Mikan's eyes. She saw this silver charm bracelet. She stopped to look at it more carefully. It only has few charms in it but it still look nice. Beside the bracelet are other charms, there a lot to choose from. _Wow it looks really nice, I want to buy it_ she was about to buy it but…_ but then again I don't really need it._

"hey is there something wrong?" the two boys walked back to her. They didn't noticed that she stopped so they continued walking until they finally noticed the silence and that's when they found out that Mikan is missing. They looked back and saw her standing in one of the stores.

"Uhm, nothing" she said when the two were back beside her. Let's just go. She can buy it if she want. But for she's not use to accessories anyway that's why she decided not to buy it.

They reached the bus stop the same time the bus got there. The two boys are walking ahead of Mikan but when they reached the bus they stopped at the door and let Mikan in first. (What a gentlemen) since there are three of them an the seats are for two persons only they decided to sit at the back. Mikan is in the middle of course. While on their way back there is an awkward silence inside the bus. They are not the only passengers but the other passengers are busy looking at their direction rather than talking to each other. When they got to their destination no one walked out of the bus until the three of them got out first.

It's a fifteen minutes walk from the bus stop to the dormitory. They walked together but for some reason no one dared to talk. It's only five so there are still students outside playing in the snow and some are just strolling around. They are in the same dormitory but in different floors. Mikan on third, Natsume on fourth and Itsuki on second, it's not according to stars but according to the rooms. Itsuki and Mikan are both three star but in different floors as for Natsume well everyone know he's special. They reached the second floor but Itsuki didn't stop he continued walking with them. When they reached third floor both Natsume and Itsuki accompanied Mikan to her room.

Mikan opened the door with her keys but before she entered she faced the two boys. "Thanks for the company" she smiled then bowed. When she lifted her head she added "I really enjoyed the day. I hope you did too" she didn't wait for any reply but when she was about to close her door…

"See you at dinner" the two said in unison again. Mikan smiled then closed her door completely.

"I'll definitely make her like" Itsuki uttered after Mikan closed her door.

"You don't stand a chance" with a smirk on his face.

"Say that if she's yours, and even if she is I'll still make her mine" he's very confident then he head back for his room.

Now it's Natsume who's left speechless but he's definitely pissed off with that guy. _But his right, she's not mine._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and sorry if my updates takes too long. i hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 14

"Narumi are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ms. Yamada worriedly yelled at Narumi.

"Narumi your going over board in helping that girl" Mr. Misaki added.

"I need to do this" Narumi stated without any sign of fear or anything.

"But…but… do you think Mikan would be happy if she finds out about this?" Ms. Yamada blurted out.

Narumi stopped in what he is doing and look straight at Ms. Yamada. "She's not gonna find out" he said as if giving a warning then he picked up his bag "I'll be heading out now" then he walked out.

Ms. Yamada and Mr. Misaki just sighed and shook their heads "We did everything we could"

"What a nice morning" it was already 10 am and Mikan just woke up, she hasn't notice the time though. She started to stretch her arms. _I've never had such nice sleep for days. _She headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a bath. _A warm bath in such cold day is just what I need. _

She finished her bath and already dressed, she was combing her hair when she heard knocks on her door. _Who could that be? _She asked herself but of course she wouldn't get an answer unless she open the door.

"Itsuki?! What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Early?!" Itsuki slightly frowned "it's ten in the morning and were supposed to have a meeting at nine. Everyone's worried about you" he added.

Mikan took a glimpse on her watch and was shock to see the time "Oh my God, I didn't notice the time" with that Mikan came out of her door running leaving Itsuki outside her door smiling.

Mikan arrived at their meeting place panting and right behind her is Itsuki panting as well.

"You're late" Tsubasa scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Mikan kept on bowing her head as an apology.

"What happened?" Tsubasa asked her.

"I over slept and I didn't notice the time"

"Ok since you're here now, let's start the meeting"

The meeting took for about an hour and a half. They talked about all the necessary preparations like decorations, foods and others. It's lunch time when they finished so almost everyone went on their own way to have their lunch. Mikan was asked by Tsubasa to stay and have lunch with them. Itsuki knows that Tsubasa wanted to talk to Mikan about something so he decided to left Mikan and said that he would just inform the others that she won't be eating with them.

Mikan, as said, joined Tsubasa and the others in their lunch at the high school cafeteria. "Eat up Mikan, after this there's something I want to talk to you about"

"Ok"

After 30 minutes they were all done eating. Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname, Tono and Mikan headed at Mr. Bears cottage. When they arrived there, Tsubasa started talking.

"Mikan, I want to ask you about the rumors" Tsubasa said with a serious look.

"What rumors?" Mikan was puzzled.

"You know what I'm talking about"

"No I don't"

"Poor Mikan always clueless of what's happening around her" Misaki said.

"Anyway, there's been rumors spreading all around the Academy that you and Natsume are together" Tsubasa stated.

"What?!!!" Mikan was shocked.

"That's not all, there's also rumors that it's you and Itsuki that is together" Tono added.

"What?!!!" Mikan yelled out again.

"Can't you say something else?" Tsubasa said getting irritated to Mikan's reaction.

"but…but… I don't know what to say. I have no idea about this rumors"

"ok, then is it true that Natsume, you and Itsuki went out together yesterday" Tsubasa curiously asked.

"No. no, of course not. We just went shopping together with our other friends yesterday, it just happened that the three of us stayed a little bit later because we're not done with our shopping. That's all"

"But I thought you and Natsume are avoiding each other" Tono said.

"And didn't I tell you to keep distance from Itsuki" Tsubasa added annoyed. He's just worried about Mikan. She's like a sister to him and he just wanted to protect her.

"Ok, hold it. Hear me out first." Mikan cut the endless questions. "First, I am not together nor going out with either of them so the rumors are nothing but rumors, it's not true. Second, Natsume and I already talked and fixed whatever it is that happened between us and now we're back to being friends. Third, Itsuki is a great guy and hasn't done anything wrong so there's no reason for me to be avoiding him. Now, is everything clear" she finished explaining her side. "God, I didn't even know there's such a rumor spreading around"

The four whose been listening to her explanation sighed in relief. "ok, at least now we know what's the real deal" Tsubasa stated.

"Anyway, Mikan is your dress ready for the party? It's just three days away" Misaki curiously asked. The dress she was talking about is the dress that Mikan would wear in their class party because for the party for the whole Academy on Christmas eve is of course they would have a specific motif.

"Here we are again, girls and their dresses" Tsubasa murmured to the two boys.

"It's natural" Kaname said.

"It's exhausting" Tono added.

"Well Mikan, is your dress ready?"

"I already have dresses to choose from"

"You want me to help you choose" Misaki offered her.

"Ah, well, sure" Mikan said hesitating. She knows Misaki, she would be like a doll again with her.

After that little talk with Tsubasa and the others, Mikan felt exhausted; but while walking around looking for her friends she herself heard the rumors Tsubasa is talking about.

The rumors goes like this…

"Hey have you heard, Mikan and Natsume are together?"

"I thought it was Mikan and Itsuki?"

"I thought so too, because they were always together"

"but we all know that Mikan is the only girl close to Natsume"

"Yeah he changed a lot since she got here"

"It's so unfair, why does she always get the best guys?"

"It's not only Natsume and Itsuki, there are other guys who like Mikan but since most people here are afraid of Natsume, no one dared to get close to her"

"But it's no surprise, ever since she entered the Academy, there has been a lot of changes. Because of her students learn how to get along and everyone believed in the Academy again"

"yeah she's a nice girl. I envy her"

It took Mikan almost an hour before she found her friends. They were on the benches near the forest. "Hey guys" she said as she approach her friends.

Before Mikan could reach the others, Sumire came running to her with an angry face "Is it true that you are going out with my Natsume?!!!"

Mikan stopped because Sumire is on her way, the others look at their direction obviously curious of what Mikan would say. Mikan sweat dropped "I'm not going out with Natsume, ok"

"then your going out with my cousin?" Kaoru asked her next and she looks irritated

"No of course not." She answered directly. "I'm not going out with anyone. Satisfied? Gosh, how many times do I have to hear that question. Is there something wrong being friends with guys?"

Just as she finished her words, the two guy involved in the rumor came with the other guys.

"What's happening here?" one of the boys asks after noticing the different aura in the group.

"They were just talking about the rumor" Koko answered the question. Obviously he read somebody else's mind again.

Mikan approached Koko, everyone thought she's gonna scold him again for reading others mind but they were wrong. "Where's Little Bear?" she asked.

"Huh? How did you know I have Little Bear?" Koko asked in confusion.

"You just said you found him walking around"

"But he didn't say anything" Yuu said.

"I heard him say it'

"Maybe I slipped" _but I'm sure I didn't say anything, but I was thinking it. _From behind him, he held out Little Bear.

Mikan picked him up, he was holding a flower, the same flower Kaname gave to her when he first gave her Little Bear. "Is this for me?"

"Master asked me to give it to you" Little bear told her.

"Kaname?" _he must be worried about me because of that rumor. He's so sweet._

_How did she know what I was thinking? Could she have multiple Alice?. _Koko is still bothered of how Mikan know what he was thinking.

"It's impossible. There's no such thing as having multiple Alice" Mikan answered his question, the question he was only thinking.

"What are you talking about Mikan?" Yuu asked her

"Koko just said something about having multiple Alice, there's no such like it right?"

"Your hearing voices Mikan. Koko didn't say anything" Sumire said to her. Mikan looked at everyone, she also looked at Koko as if asking if he said anything. Everyone shook their head, meaning no one heard anything.

"Really, then maybe I'm just exhausted, that's why I'm hearing voices" she said. _But I'm sure I heard him. _"I think I would take some rest in my room for a while" Mikan left the others confused.

"What's wrong with her?" Sumire asked.

"She wasn't like that earlier" Itsuki said.

"Maybe she's just really exhausted" Yuu added.

The ones left never talked about the rumors going around since they already heard what they want to hear from Mikan. They just talked about their preparations for the Christmas and are they planning to ask for the dance. As usual if there is a party, there would also be a dance; but not everyone are talking about the party because behind them, in one of the trees, Natsume and Koko are having different conversation.

"What's bothering you Koko?" Natsume asked Koko. We all know how Natsume is to his friends.

"Mikan can read my thoughts, or rather she can hear my thoughts" Koko said with his brows crossed.

"That's impossible. Her Alice is Nullification, she couldn't possibly hear thoughts. I've never heard someone having multiple Alice"

"I know that. But, remember what she was saying earlier, she said she heard me say it, but I never say it right, I was thinking it Natsume"

_Am I hearing voices? I swear I heard Koko say it. _"He did say it, right Little Bear?" Mikan asked the stuffed animal she was holding. Little Bear shook his head. "Really, he didn't? I guess I really need to take arrest then"

Mikan took a nap that afternoon, then when she woke up, she had dinner and started working on her gift for Youichi. He already forgotten what happened earlier.

For the next two days everything is going smooth for Mikan. In the morning she helps in decorating their classroom for their class party then they all have lunch together before they separate.

In the afternoon she hangs out with her friends. They watch how the others go frantic on making their preparations and doing their shopping. They've also seen the girls running around looking for the handsome guys to ask for their last dance. As usual the boys who gets much of the crowd are Natsume, Ruka, Kaname, Tono and Itsuki, because they are the most popular boys according to the girls. Tsubasa is also popular but everyone know his taken. It's a relief for Mikan knowing that the rumors about her, Natsume and Itsuki fades easily. As for the other boys, they just wait until someone asks them since it's the girls who gets to ask for their last dance.

In the evening, before going to bed, Mikan works on her gift for Youichi. On the third day, the last day of preparations, Mikan is starting to feel the exhaustion, but she's frantic running around chasing guys or anything like that, she just feel exhausted for some reason.

They finished decorating their classroom early, so they separated early. They need to take a rest because the big day is tomorrow. Mikan on the other hand is with Itsuki heading for their friends. On their way to their meeting place, they saw two figures, not too far from them, heading the same way they are.

It took a while before Mikan recognize who it was, but when she did for some reason she pulled Itsuki and hide to whatever it is she found that could hid them.

"Why are we hiding" Itsuki curiously asked her.

"ssshhhhh" she answered.

From where they were hiding they can't clearly hear what the two were talking about but they are sure that it is about the dance. Kaoru is asking Natsume to be her last dance. _So she really do like him. Well that's no surprise, almost every girl like Natsume i_nside Mikan's head.

_What are you planning this time? _Itsuki is curious of what was his cousin planning.

The both of them didn't hear Natsume's answer but they saw when Kaoru jumped into Natsume and kissed him on the cheek. Mikan could not take it anymore she didn't wait for what will happen next, she just turned around and run, leaving Itsuki looking at her also stunned. Itsuki tried to follow Mikan but she was fast.

On the other hand, Natsume was shocked on what Kaoru did and by instinct he pushed her away. "What the hell do you think you're doing girl?" he asked angrily.

"I thought that might help you decide" Kaoru sounds surprised by the fact that she was pushed away.

"I'm not going with you. So stop bugging me girl" Natsume yelled at her really pissed.

"Is it because of that Mikan?" Kaoru's sounds really pissed as well. "What is it with that girl that you can't see in me?"

"Look in the mirror and you'll see" from that Natsume turned away.

"Damn you" Kaoru shouted to whom was that for, she's the only one who knows. _Why doesn't he fell for my charm. I'll make him mine no matter what, just watch and see Mikan Sakura I'll take him from you._

_Why? Why do I feel this way? What is it to me if Natsume likes Kaoru, it's not as if he's my boyfriend or anything he's just my friend. Kaoru is really pretty it's no wonder even Natsume fell for her. _With that thoughts Mikan didn't noticed teardrops starting to fall from her eyes together with the snow which just started to fall. She closed her eyes stopping her tears and feeling the snow on her face. Mikan stayed in that position for a while until she heard someone walking to her direction. She slowly opened her eyes to see who it was, she was expecting to see Itsuki because she knows he followed her, but…

"Mikan? What are you doing here?" It was Natsume standing not too far from her looking at her with a confused look.

"I…I… I just want to feel the snow in my face. It's been a long time since I last played in the snow." She made an excuse and painted a fake smile on her face. "I was about to go anyway" she added the walked pass Natsume but before she could get far…

"Wait, I'll walk with you" he said the walked beside her. On their way back to the dormitory there was a deafening silence between them. Natsume walked Mikan to her room and before she could enter, Natsume broke the silence "Mikan, if there's something you want to talk about just tell me. You know I'll listen."

"yeah, thanks" then she walked inside, then she went straight to bed, she lay her back down and stared at her ceiling while she keeps on sighing. _I need to finish my gift for Youichi, there's no time thinking about senseless things. _

Mikan continued knitting, it was almost time for dinner when she finally finished. When she's done she throe herself to bed and held the finished teddy bear up. "Finally" she said then smiled but then…

"hello, Master" the stuffed bear talked.

The surprise Mikan bolted up from her bed and throw the bear into her bed. "W-w-what are you?" she asked stammering.

"You made me" the stuffed bear answered.

"I know I made you but you shouldn't be talking nor moving" she's starting to panic "what's happening? This couldn't be happening. I need to talk to someone, I need to tell someone, I need to know what's happening" with that thought Mikan grabbed the bear and run out of her room. The snow stopped falling so she went out of the dormitory trying to find whoever she can talk to, but to her luck no one's out. Everyone's probably preparing for the big day tomorrow.

She really need to talk to someone so she took her hand phone out and started calling her friends but most of them have a busy line and there are some who wouldn't pick up even Hotaru probably busy as well. She looked at the numbers on her phone, there's only two more numbers left that she hasn't dialed, Itsuki and Natsume. She has no choice she dialed one of the remaining numbers.

"who is this?" the man from the other line answered.

"This is Mikan. I need to talk to you now"

"Where are you?"

"Just outside the dormitory"

"wait for me there"

Mikan didn't wait long. She saw someone rushing out of the dormitory.

"What is it?! What happened?!" Natsume asked her worriedly.

Mikan handed him the teddy bear.

"What is this?" Natsume is confused.

"That's the gift I made for Youichi"

"You called me out here just to show me this?!!" Natsume sounds annoyed.

"Look at him, carefully"

Natsume did as he was told then from his hand the bear stood up and greeted him "Hello"

Natsume was shocked. "are you sure you made this?"

"Yes, that's the one I bought from central town"

"But why is it moving?"

"I don't know, that's the reason why I called you out here"

"Did you let that Sono guy touch it?"

"no"

"ok, ok, let's calm down. Let's as Narumi about this" Natsume suggested

"But he's not here. Ms. Yamada said he's out on vacation"

"Then let's wait until he comes back. For the mean time don't let anyone else know about this."

"Ok" Mikan shivers while saying this because she's starting to feel the cold since she forgot to bring jacket because she was in a hurry.

Natsume noticed Mikan shivering so he took off his jacket "Here put this on, you'll catch a cold. Let's go back in. It's time for dinner anyway"

They went in side by side. Mikan hid the bear before they enter the cafeteria. When they entered the cafeteria, there are already student's there and also some of their friends are there. It didn't enter their minds that another rumor might start when they see them together but now it just hit their heads.

While they were eating no one dared to ask anything but inside their heads there are a lot of questions like; _why is she with him? Why is he with her? Is there really nothing going on between those two? Since when they started going out?. _They have a lot of questions waiting to be answered. They also have different reactions, some are surprise, some are envious, some are jealous, some are angry and some are irritated.

**Author's Note: the next chapter is about the most awaited Christmas party and Christmas Dance**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

Chapter 15

December 24th…

Mikan is really tired because of what happened just the other night but she knows how special today is so she still woke up early but she didn't move from her bed yet she just wait for the time. Their party starts at 9 in the morning but as early as 6 am Mikan already heard knocks on her door. Who was it? Well It's none other than Misaki the one that will dress her up.

"Misaki, you're early" Mikan greeted her.

"It's better early than late" Misaki entered Mikan's room carrying her dress, a make-up kit and a gift. "I'll start with you, so where is your dress?"

Mikan grinned and said "I haven't picked yet"

"What?!!!" Misaki yelled then ran towards Mikan's dress cabinet. She started digging up every dress Mikan has. She found a lot of nice dresses that Mikan could wear but for some reason she's not satisfied until she spotted a shopping bag inside the cabinet. She took the bag out and opened it. From the bag she held out a simple yet elegant knee length tank top dress. "This is perfect" she exclaimed. "This is what you're going to wear. You didn't tell you've been keeping such a nice dress like this."

_That's the dress Itsuki gave me. _She said but didn't bother voicing out to Misaki.

Supposedly Misaki would work on Mikan first, but since Mikan just move out from her bed she needs to take shower first. After taking a shower Mikan walked out of the bathroom and sees Misaki already dressed. "Wow, Misaki you look great"

"I know dear, I know" she was smiling while twirling. She was wearing a black haltered dress, it was three inches below the knee and has a slit on one side. Her hair was pulled up exposing the back of her neck and she was wearing a two inches silver sandals with ankle strap.

After Seeing Misaki, Mikan is having second thoughts of dressing up. She was thinking what if the dress don't look good on her.

"Now Mikan let me start working with you" Misaki said as she approach Mikan. She started working at Mikan and after more than 30 minutes she finished dressing her up. She was held back by the result of what she did to Mikan.

Mikan gazed at Misaki's reaction. _I knew it, it didn't look good in me _she felt disappointed.

"What's with the gloomy face Mikan"

"I don't look good right?"

"What are you talking about? You look perfect Mikan"

The dress fits Mikan perfectly, Misaki put a light make up on her just to emphasize her nice features, her hair was curled and was half tied down, on her feet she has a white two inches heeled sandals with an ankle strap. She looks stunning plus the fact that she doesn't know how good she looked.

It was almost 9 am when Misaki and Mikan went out of her room. Since it's cold outside they have to put a coat on the top of their dress, Misaki has a black leather coat that reaches her knee, while Mikan has a pink with white lining fur coat that reaches her stomach.

While they were heading for their classroom it is unavoidable that they passed by some student's who are heading in their own parties. Since their coat are open, what they wear inside is visible. They noticed people stopping and staring at them while they're passing through. When they reached their classroom they received the same reaction specially Mikan. They were held back by her beauty. They know Mikan is pretty but right now, she's more than pretty, she looks like an angel.

For a moment there was silence until Tono approach Mikan while holding a rose that he took from one of their flower decoration. "Good morning young lady, you look really pretty today" he bowed if front of Mikan like a gentleman and hand her the rose.

"thank you" she said while blushing.

"you look even more beautiful when you blush" a voice came from behind her.

Mikan knows the owner of the voice, but she still turn around to make sure.

As soon as Mikan's face him Itsuki bowed just like Tono. "I was wondering when are you gonna wear that dress?" he said then handed her a bouquet of flowers.

Mikan took the flowers and blush even more "thank you Itsuki, for the flowers and for the dress" she said.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Tsubasa murmured on Kaname's ear.

"Yeah" realizing what he just said Kaname blushed.

Misaki who were just beside Tsubasa giggled from Kaname's reaction. "Don't you have flowers for her too?" she asked while they were watching Mikan continuously receiving compliments.

"I'll give it to her later" Kaname answered.

In some other parts of the academy the other classes are also holding their party, even the dangerous ability class has their own party, excluding Persona, Natsume was also there since Youichi is there but instead of talking about their parties or their abilities they were talking about a particular girl.

"Hey have seen her earlier?"

"who? Mikan?"

"Yeah"

"Yes I saw her while I was heading here, she looks really pretty"

"She looks like an angel"

"I will ask her to dance with me tonight"

"You wouldn't have a chance, I'm sure Natsume and Itsuki won't let her dance with anybody"

"Mikan said it herself that there's nothing going on between them so she can dance with anyone she pleases."

Mikan's friends, including Natsume and Ruka, just listen to others while they praise Mikan. Since none of them seen her yet they have the urge to see her, but they have to wait until their party is over.

Even the girls are talking about Mikan. They envy her. They envy how she can manage to be so simple yet so attractive and she doesn't even know it. But one of them think otherwise _that girl; just wait till I see her. I'll make her see that she's nothing compared to me. These people just don't know what real beauty is. _Kaoru's really irritated hearing Mikan's name all the time.

Special ability party…

Everyone's having fun. They already started eating, they did some light games since the girls are wearing dresses, they give prizes to the winners and a consequence for the losers, even Mr. Noda joins their games.

"Everyone we're going to start exchanging gifts so prepare for your gifts and your speeches" Tsubasa stated. He heard the excitement of their classmates. "Since this is Itsuki's idea, let's start with him." He said grinning while watching Itsuki walks to the front scratching his head.

"Ok, I'll start now. The one I picked is…" Itsuki called out a girl's name but it's no Mikan nor Misaki.

And so the gift giving begins. Everyone were really excited to know who has their names. There are those who gave funny stuffs which includes funny descriptions, the others took it seriously that it is visible that they used so much time finding the right gift, while others looks like they just picked whatever they saw then wrapped it.

They were almost done, it's time for Tsubasa's turn. "Misaki" he called out her name.

Misaki walked forward thinking _so it was me, that's why he didn't tell me. I wonder what he has for me._

Misaki sat on the chair at the front and took a large wrapped box Tsubasa handed her. She opened it and from inside the box she pulled out a soft heart-shaped pillow.

"I chose that pillow because it only gives you nice dreams and I chose a heart shape because.." Tsubasa took a deep breath then "I love you"

Everyone was surprised by the sudden confession. They know Tsubasa likes Misaki but to say it in front of everybody it's just not like him.

"You love me?" Misaki stood up from her seat and look at Tsubasa.

"You didn't know?" Tsubasa asked disappointed.

Misaki smiled then said "Of course I know, but it's the first time you said it to me straight"

"Well…" Tsubasa can't find the right words to say.

Misaki was overwhelmed by the fact that he said those words in front of their classmates. She knows that Tsubasa is feeling a little embarrassed by what he did so without any word she hugged him. Everyone around them applauded, it's just like a movie.

Almost everyone else's are finished even Kaname and Mr. Noda, the only ones left are Tono and Mikan which means they draw out each other's name.

"There's only two left, you can open your gifts together" Tsubasa said.

Mikan and Tono walked to the front and handed each others gift. They received small boxes with almost the same size. They opened it slowly and were surprised to see what was inside. A necklace. They both gave each other a necklace. The others were surprised too.

"You talk first" Tono said to Mikan.

"Ok. I just met Tono and I don't know much about him so it's hard to decide what gift I should get, but when I saw that necklace I just know that it would look good on you." The necklace she gave to him was a long thick silver necklace with his name as a pendant.

"Thank you Mikan, and I liked it." Then Tono put the necklace on. "Now it's my turn. Just like what you said, I just met you and I don't know much about you. All I know is that you only use your Alice when you help other people. The pendant of that necklace is a amplifying stone. I made it using my Alice. Someone thought me how to do it. That is the first one I made and I know that you're the perfect one for it" Tono explained. Everyone agrees to what he said. "So, shall I put it on you?"

Mikan give the necklace to Tono and he put it carefully around her neck. "Thank you, It's beautiful and would be useful." She smiled at him very sweetly. Her necklace was a thin, not too long, feminine chain with a glimmering emerald green, oval shaped pendant.

It's already 1 in the afternoon and the party just ended. They are now cleaning up their mess. Mikan was about to throw away some garbage when Kaname walked to her.

"ahmm, Mikan" he called out.

"What is it?"

"This is for you, I wasn't able to give it to you earlier because your too busy" Kaname handed her a bouquet of flowers. "You look really beautiful today"

"Thank you" she accepted it and smiled. She is still clueless of the meaning of his actions. After accepting the flowers Mikan continues what she was supposed to do. She didn't know what was happening inside.

"Did you see that? What was that just now?" one of their classmates who was watching them curiously asked.

"That was the second time Kaname gave flowers to Mikan, he never does that to other girls even with Misaki" another one commented

"Could it be that…"

"Just shut up you guys" Tsubasa cut their chatting.

On the other hand, just outside the room…

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikan asked her friends who accidentally meet up outside their room.

"ahm, we were just looking for you. All of our party ended already and you and Itsuki are the only one missing?" Yuu made up an explanation.

"Was that Kaname who just gave you flowers?" Nonoko curiously asked.

"Yeah. Itsuki and Tono gave me flowers too"

"What?! Really?! Why is it only Mikan received flowers?" Sumire protested.

"Aren't you done yet?" Hotaru asked her.

"Yes, we just finished. We were only cleaning up"

"You can go now Mikan" Tsubasa said who were on the door "You too" he added then pushed Itsuki out.

"But we're not done cleaning yet?" Mikan said.

"It's ok. We're almost done anyway" Misaki answered her.

"Ok then, Thank you. See you later at the dance" She waved goodbye to them.

Mikan together with the girls were walking ahead of the boys. Far behind from anyone else were Itsuki, Ruka, Youichi an Natsume.

"doesn't she look pretty?" an out of the blue question from Itsuki.

Natsume and Ruka just look at him as if giving a warning.

Itsuki answered their warning look by a mocking smile then catch up with his cousin.

In the dormitory, everyone was taking a rest because tonight would be a long night for them.

"What were you thinking giving flowers to that girl?" Kaoru yelled at her cousin. They were inside her room. They went straight there after the party.

"And were thinking when kissed Natsume?" he asked back.

"You saw, did she see it too?"

"yes"

"Good then."

"What are you trying to do? We can take them both if they are in good terms. Why do you always have to break them apart"

"You're the one to talk dear cousin. No matter how many times you say it you don't want that girl to be with Natsume, you want her for yourself. Now tell me I'm wrong."

"I'll go back to my room. I'll see you tonight"

_That girl._

For t he preparation for the dance, the girls decided to meet at Sumire's room since she has make up sets. Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna went to her room by 4 pm with their dresses and Kaoru arrive not later after them. By 4:30 they started dressing up and make-up each other. Anna and Nonoko, Kaoru and Sumire, and Hotaru and Mikan.

"Are you still mad at me?" Mikan asked her best friend while she fixes Hotaru's hair.

"I was never mad at you. I'm just irritated because you don't know what's best for you"

"Maybe, but what can I do I feel much happier when I'm with him"

"You hated him before"

"Yes Hotaru, before, but saw a different side of him. You can see it to right?"

"He already hurt you"

"That was my fault for expecting too much"

"Hey are you two done yet" Sumire butted in their emotional talk.

"Yeah almost" Mikan answered.

By 6 they finished, just the right time before the Dance. The six of them went to the venue together.

The venue set up was very classy. It was set outside, lucky for them the snow is not showing signs of falling down. There is a single stage set up at the front and behind the stage were the sound system. At the center of the place was their usual giant goblet with fire. All over the place where Christmas lights, balloons, and flowers. There is a shed on the side where their buffet table and other foods are placed. It was a perfect set up.

All over the place were the students, dancing, chatting and eating. The teachers were spread all around watching the students have fun. Even Mr. Narumi who were supposedly on vacation is present.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Ms. Yamada asked Mr. Narumi.

"Not now" he answered.

"But you need to tell her"

"I know but not tonight I don't want to ruin her fun" Narumi said while watching Mikan and friends chatting happily then in an instance he felt another unbearable pain in his chest.

"Are you ok, Narumi"

"I'm fine, Thanks"

On the other hand the boys started asking the girls for a dance.

"Hi girls, having fun?" Misaki asks as they approach Mikan's group.

"Yeah. How about you guys?' Mikan asked back.

"Isn't it obvious, were having so much fun"

"May I have the honor of this dance?" From Mikan's side Tono offered his hand.

"Of course" Mikan accepts happily.

"Ooops, someone asked her first" Misaki said teasing.

"Oh shut up. That Tono" Kaname said.

"Don't blame him, you're not making a move it's natural that someone would"

The girls that was left on Mikan's group were clueless of what they were talking about but they didn't bother to ask since the boys started approaching them it seems that Tono's move became the sign that they are ready to dance.

Mikan and Tono are dancing their second song when Kaname finally approach them.

Kaname taps Kaname's shoulder asking for Mikan and so Tono handed Mikan to him.

"This is the first time I ever dance with Kaname" Mikan said to her partner with a sweet smile.

"Because this is the first time I was able to attend such party because of my time I spend on the hospital"

"It's good that you haven't been to the hospital much lately"

"Yeah, just a regular check up is enough. It seems that ever since you came here I was able to heal properly"

"It's not because of me, It's because you want to be better that's why your body is getting stronger"

"I just want to become better because I want to be with Mikan all the time" he said looking straight into Mikan's eyes.

Mikan blushes, looks like she's having a clue of what Kaname is trying to tell her.

"You're becoming more beautiful every time I see you"

"Stop teasing me already" she said blushing even more.

"I'm not teasing you Mikan. I like you. Aside from Tsubasa and Mr. Bear, you are the only one who are able to see what's inside of me." Kaname is still staring at her.

"B-But…" Mikan stammered and looking down on the ground she said "I only see Kaname as an older brother and I –I like someone else though he doesn't feel the same way for me I still like him"

"Then it's the same for me, though you don't like me the way I like you that's fine as long as we can stay as friends and I have said what I felt"

"Of course we can stay as friends"

"Thank you" Kaname felt sad but he felt happy at the same time. They finished dancing just in time the song ended and from behind the Tsubasa appeared

"May I?" he asks the both of them.

Kaname handed Mikan to Tsubasa. Mikan and Tsubasa talked about Kaname's confession. Mikan found out that Tsubasa and the others already knows about it.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"Why, would you prefer hearing it from us than hearing it from him?" Tsubasa's question was left unanswered. After Mikan's dance with Tsubasa other boys asked her to dance as well including Yuu, her guy friends and those guys she just found out existed.

Mikan was now eating with her friends in one of the table when the party organizer walked up the stage and called her name.

"Mikan Sakura. There are requests here asking you to sing even just one song" the speaker look around the crowd searching for her. Everyone looked in her direction. She was doesn't want to come up but thanks to her friends who pushed her she has no choice.

While Mikan walks to the stage everyone's gaze was focused on her. She was on stage when she realized she has no guitar and at that exact time Itsuki walked close holding a guitar.

"Used this" he handed her the guitar.

"thanks" she smiled.

"Thank you won't do"

"Huh?"

"You have to sing this song for me" he grinned while giving Mikan a piece of paper.

Mikan has no choice, she's too kind to decline a request. She walked at the center of stage where a chair is already set. "I'm not sure about this but I'll try my best. You can dance with this requested song. This is about a guy who fell helplessly in love with a girl." She said then started moving her fingers on the guitar creating a wonderful melody.

_Every little piece of love_

_I'll give you everything…_

_You make me weak,_

_Girl, you stand out from the crowd,_

_You are so strong,_

_Never let life get you down_

_I can't go on_

_Pretending I don't see_

_Just how good I'll be for you_

_And how good you'll be for me_

_And it doesn't matter how hard I try,_

_I can't suppress this feeling,_

_This feeling inside_

_I think I'm fallin' girl_

_I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you_

_Doesn't matter what you say,_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_Baby it's true_

_I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you_

_You know how much I care for you_

Everyone was silent. Feeling her song. Some are dancing and some were just listening. They watch her fingers go across that guitar, how her mouth opens and a lovely voice come, how the reflection of the fire glimmers in her eyes.

_Sometimes in life_

_You can search forever more_

_Searching for life_

_Never able to be sure_

_Be sure your heart _

_Won't be broken up inside_

_Cause inside the realm of love_

_There's nowhere to run or hide_

_And it doesn't matter how hard I try,_

_I can't suppress this feeling,_

_This feeling inside_

_I think I'm fallin' girl_

_I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you_

_Doesn't matter what you say,_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_Baby it's true_

_You know how much I care for you_

_There's nothing that_

_I would, I would not do_

Mikan continued singing until she finished the song. After she's done she noticed the silence all around the place, no one speaks, no one moves, no one breathes and from that silence a deafening applause broke out. Mikan was very happy she was able to obtain the crowds expectations.

"Wow that was an awesome performance" the organizer said when Mikan left the stage. Everyone else congratulate her especially her friends.

"Wow she can really sing" Ms. Yamada said to Mr. Narumi who was still beside her.

"Her song, there's something into it"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like she's talking to people with her song"

Back to the students, their most awaited part is about to begin but at the moment Mikan is dancing with a young boy.

"you sing well" the boy smiled but his eyes, they were so serious, no emotions written on them at all.

"Thank you. May I know your name"

"Even if I tell you, you won't remember anyway"

"Why?"

"Because you've dance with almost all of the guys here, do you really think you can remember all their names"

Mikan didn't talk again until the song ended. Before the boy left him he murmured something in his ears "be careful with what you do, do you know that there is a person suffering because of you and enjoy the night while you still can" then he went into the crowd and vanished from Mikan's eyes.

"Hey is there anything wrong?" Hotaru asked her when she got back on their table.

"That guy, he's scary" she said.

"Scary, he's gorgeous" Sumire exclaimed

"No, It's not his looks. He said something to me that scares me"

"What is it Mikan?" Nonoko asked worriedly and curiously.

"He said that I should enjoy the night while I still can"

"What was that?' Sumire asked.

"Maybe, you should do what he said" Kaoru said with a suspicious smile then walked out on them.

"Everyone, I know that you are all enjoying the night but we all know that these has an ending. We have come to our last five songs, so those of you who want to call their last dance can come forward" the speaker stated to everyone "oh, and for a change, the boys are also allowed to call for their last dance, it's unfair for the guys that only girls are allowed to do it. And just a reminder you can accept as many last dance you want as long as you didn't call for it"

For the 5th to the last song Tsubasa walked up the stage to ask for Misaki, of course she accept. Surprisingly Yuu asks for Hotaru and as a friend she accepts. Also Itsuki asks for Mikan. Mikan didn't know what to say so Itsuki walked closer to her and kneeled in front of her, not the begging kneel.

"Will you have this dance with me?" He asked while lending his hand.

People are already watching them so Mikan accepted "S-sure"

Mikan and Itsuki were really quite while dancing. Mikan's one hand were placed in Itsuki's shoulder while the other was inside Itsuki's hand, Itsuki's other hand is placed on Mikan's waist.

"The song you asked me to sing, who was that for?" Mikan broke the silence.

"Curious aren't we?" Itsuki said with a teasing smile.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine" she said with an irritated tone.

"Hey, I didn't say I won't tell. But you know Mikan you're being too naïve in what's happening around you."

"What are you saying?" Mikan was clueless obviously.

"That song was for you."

"What?!" people look at their direction because of Mikan.

"See, that's what I'm telling you. You have difficulties understanding the feelings of people around you. I do everything to please you yet you didn't notice it."

"Let's move to the next song" Mikan was about to say something but the speaker cut her out.

For the next song Nonoko and Anna took the chance to ask someone they like, but it's not Mr. Misaki this time, and they were accepted. But the surprise was Kaoru asking for Natsume. Natsume didn't accept nor declined because Kaoru didn't give him a chance, she drag him to the dance floor. Natsume didn't want to humiliate Kaoru in front of so many people so he just went along with her.

Everyone was talking about them.

"The nerve of that girl" Sumire wanted to run on the dance floor and pull out every strand of Kaoru's hair.

"You ok?" Hotaru asked Mikan.

"Of course I am" she said but deep inside _Natsume never dance with anyone before not even with me, why did he accept? _Mikan was asking herself while staring at the pair. She can see the Kaoru was enjoying it but Natsume's reaction, she can't see it but her reaction there are few who noticed it.

After the song…

"Thank you Natsume" Kaoru happily said.

"Next time you do that, I won't hesitate to leave you in the center" he warned her then walked back to his group.

For the 3rd song Mikan was asked again by Kaname this time and without hesitation she accepts.

The 3rd song is finished Mikan was on her way back to her friends when…

"Ruka Nogi asks for Mikan Sakura for his last dance" hearing that Mikan turned around just to see Ruka already standing there.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course" she smiled sweetly.

"we haven't talked for a while. You're not avoiding me this time right?" Ruka asked her with a serious face.

"Of course not" she answered quickly.

Ruka smiled "I was joking. I know you're not avoiding me. This past few days were just busy days for all of us"

Until the whole song ended they talked about what kept them busy for the past few days. Ruka escorted Mikan back to her group and before leaving he whispered something on her ears "By the way Mikan, you look beautiful earlier and even tonight"

"Now were down to our very last song. Now who do we have here?" Everyone were surprised to see who's behind the speaker_…..Natsume?_.

"I asked for Mikan Sakura to be my last dance" he said without hesitation.

Everyone was surprised but not that much, after the rumor they were expecting something like that might happen. But still that's not the Natsume they know.

_Finally. _Ruka sighed while looking at his best friend.

_Bastard. _Itsuki were glaring at the confident look in Natsume's face.

_Damn you both. _Kaoru's heating up.

From the stage, Natsume walked to were Mikan was standing. Everyone that was on his way moved out and watch his every move.

"You will accept right, Mikan" Natsume lend his hand and smiled his very rare smile.

Mikan smiled back, she doesn't know where to put joy "of course, Natsume" then she gave her hand to Natsume.

They slowly walked at the center. Nobody else took that last dance. They just watch the two with envy, jealousy, actually they were filled with mixed emotions.

Natsume put Mikan's both arms around his neck then he put his arms around her waist. Mikan was leaning on Natsume while Natsume lips were at the same height as Mikan's ears.

"I'm sorry Mikan" he whispered.

"What for?"

"About what happened before"

"I thought we agreed to forget all about it"

"But I want to apologize for all those things that I said. They were all lies"

"It's ok Natsume"

"I wish we could just stay like this"

"Yeah me too"

The night ended. Natsume took Mikan to her room. They didn't clear what is their status right now but it seems unnecessary. What's important is they understand each other. Words are not necessary anymore.

**Author's Note: This story is pretty long, i hope you guys like it. About the song, that's the song that i heard first while typing this chapter, but it's pretty nice anyway and has a nice meaning too. so thank you for reading and i hope you like it too.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Another busy day gone by and another one is about to start.

Though Mikan and the others are very tired they don't intend to stay in bed the whole day since its Christmas day and Youichi's birthday as well. Mikan needs to rush at central town that early in the morning because she needs to buy another gift for Youichi since she can't give what she prepared for him or people would get suspicious. She didn't ask anyone to go with her because she knows they're busy. She insisted on going alone and plan to give her gifts to her friends when she comes back. And so Mikan went to Central Town alone.

_What should I get Youichi? _Mikan was asking herself while riding the bus to central town.

"Hey Mikan, why aren't you with your boyfriend?" one guy from the bus asked.

"Huh? I don't have a boyfriend?" she answered.

"Aren't Hyuuga your boyfriend?"

"No, I heard it was Itsuki"

Mikan chuckled "They aren't my boyfriend, their just my friends"

"Really, but you were so sweet last night at the dance"

Mikan blushed "It was just a friendly dance. Natsume does not have much girl friend so he asked me, and as for Itsuki I am her very first girl friend in the academy and I am his partner as well"

"Oh, is that it? Does that mean you can still go out with other guys?"

"I can do whatever pleases me"

"Then can you go out with me?"

Mikan was surprised with that question but manage to find the right answer "Maybe some other time when things are not that busy for me"

"Really?! I'll be waiting"

"Where the heck is that girl?" Hotaru asked irritated. They've been looking all around fort Mikan since they didn't saw her in breakfast and she's not in her room either.

Lucky for them they bump into Natsume's group.

"Have you, by any chance saw Mikan?" Yuu ask.

"Mikan? She's at central town" their foresight friend said.

"What?!" everyone looked at him.

"She took the first bus this morning"

"Is she alone?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah"

Mikan on the other hand kept on sneezing since she arrives at central town. _Someone must be talking about me. _She thought then she continued heading for her destination. She plans on buying another stuffed toy for Youichi but this time she's going to buy the one that is already made and she's also planning to buy the charm bracelet that she saw the last time she went to central town.

_How funny that everyone was thinking that me and Natsume are together. But thinking back to what happened last night, I too am wondering what am I to Natsume. I just can't understand what's on his mind. Sometimes he so caring and sometimes he's such a jerk. I hope someone could answer my question. _Mikan finished buying her gift for Youichi and she went straight to where she found the bracelet but to her disappointment they're all gone.

She was heading back at the bus stop when she noticed a familiar tent. _It's the fortune teller's tent, she's back. _Subconsciously she walked to the tent. There's no line since almost everyone are busy celebrating Christmas. _What am I doing here? _She asked herself when she entered.

"Looks like you have no idea about what happened yet" the lady greeted her. It was the same fortune teller as before.

"Huh?" Mikan is puzzled.

"Come and take a seat. I'll tell you what you want to know" Mikan took the seat. She knows what she needs to do since she already met the fortune teller. "You're not using the necklace I gave you" she said in a quite sad tone.

"I'm sorry but I forgot about it and .."

"You're not sure if that really is for you. When the time comes the locket on that necklace will open on its own and questions will be answered but right now what you need to do is prepare yourself."

"Prepare for what?"

"once you get out of this tent, went straight back to the dormitory and find the only person who has a communication to your most important person outside this Academy, then you'll know what I'm saying."

Though puzzled Mikan did what she was told. She went straight to the bus stop and waited for the bus. While waiting, Mikan felt really nervous, she doesn't know why, but her heart is beating faster. _Grandfather. _The only person that Mikan cared for that is outside the Academy. _Please be ok._

Kaname is walking in the woods heading for Mr. Bear's cottage. He wanted to visit him and greet him. While on his way, he was thinking only about Mikan. _Why do I have to feel this way? I told Mikan that it's fine with me if she doesn't feel the same way for me, but I can't help feeling hurt. It's no surprise that she likes Natsume. From the very first time I saw them together I know; they feel something special for each other. _

Kaname arrive at the cottage still feeling depressed. When he opened the door he found all his creation inside having fun.

"Good morning everyone" he smiled at them.

"Master" they run to him very excited. Because of that he noticed someone there that he didn't made.

"Who are you? Who is your master?"

"I don't have a name. My master is Mikan Sakura"

"Mikan? Mikan is your owner but who is your creator?" _I am the only who should be able to make such stuffed doll._

"Mikan Sakura made me."

_Mikan? No it's not possible. I am the only one who has this ability, no one should be able to make this. They can make a finished product move or talk but in a different way not in the same way I do. Especially not Mikan._ With his confused thoughts Kaname went out of the cottage and started looking for Mikan.

While looking around he found Mikan's friends.

"Excuse me; do any of you know where Mikan is?"

"we were also looking for her" Ruka said with a puzzled look. _What does this guy want from Mikan?_

"She's at central town" Hotaru answered.

"Is that so? Could you please tell her when she comes back that I am looking for her?"

"Sure"

But before Kaname could walk away…

"Hey guys there's Mikan" Anna look at the approaching Mikan.

"Why didn't you tell us you're going to central town?" Hotaru asked her

"We were looking all over for you" Ruka said.

"There is something very important I want to talk to you about" Kaname look at Mikan.

"Later guys, I need to talk to Mr. Narumi. Has any of you seen him?"

"We haven't seen him yet. Why Mikan, is it really that important?" Yuu asked her because they noticed that Mikan is somewhat worried about something.

They were all waiting for an answer but they didn't get one because she already ran off and went looking for Mr. Narumi.

"That girl what's her problem? We went looking all over for her and this is what we get." Sumire said irritated.

"But she seems worried about something" Yuu said.

_What's wrong Mikan? Why are you keeping things from me? _ Hotaru asks herself while looking at the direction Mikan went.

Without anyone noticing, Natsume followed Mikan.

"Hey " he called out but Mikan didn't hear him so he just continued following her.

They ended up the faculty where Mikan found Mr. Narumi.

"Mr. Narumi there's something I need to ask you?" Mikan said to him as soon as she got close to him.

"What is it Mikan?"

"My grandfather, you went to see him right? How is he?"

"Umm, Mikan"

"Tell me Mr. Narumi, did something happen to him?"

"Mikan, you're grandfather, he's…he's"

"What happened to him, please tell me"

"He's dead Ms. Sakura" Mr. Jinno told her since Mr. Narumi can't say it.

"You're lying. That's not true, that can't be true. Tell me Mr. Narumi, Mr. Jinno is lying right?" Mikan's sight is starting to get blurry and her voice is starting to shiver.

"It's true Mikan."

"NO, no, it can't be true" Mikan is started stepping back.

"I'm so sorry Mikan. I should've told you earlier but…" Narumi tried to get close to Mikan. To hold her tight but she was stepping away from him and when she reached the door she ran out quickly with tears streaming out of her eyes.

Natsume was just standing at the door so heard everything. He saw Mikan ran with tears flowing out her eyes. She didn't even notice him standing there. Subconsciously after seeing Mikan's teary face, Natsume run after her.

Those were the most painful words Mikan has ever heard. She couldn't believe what she just heard or rather she won't believe it. But no matter how many times she says that to herself, it still hurts. All she could do right now is run away, anywhere, until she got tired running.

She stopped at the middle of the woods, sat down the grass and sob. _I don't need to cry, there's nothing to cry about. These aren't real. This is all just a dream. _

"Mikan" Natsume appeared from her back.

"What are you doing in my dream Natsume?" she looked at him.

"This is no dream Mikan and you know it"

"No, this is just a dream" her tears started flowing again.

Natsume kneeled beside her. Hold her shoulder and lift her head to look at him. "Cry it out Mikan, it will ease the pain"

Upon those words, Mikan was not able to hold back her tears anymore and burst out crying on Natsume's shoulder. Natsume just rub her back and didn't say a word. He just let her cry it all out.

It took a while before Mikan's cry turn in to sobs and not long after that she fell asleep in Natsume's shoulder. Natsume felt relieved when Mikan stopped crying. Without her knowing, Natsume carried her out of the woods. When they were almost out, Natsume found their other friends looking for them.

They were all shocked to see Natsume carrying the sleeping Mikan.

"What happened?" Hotaru asks first.

"I'll tell you later, for now, I need to get her to her room." He answered they all headed for Mikan's room with Natsume still carrying Mikan.

Some of their friends already left but some stayed and wait for Mikan to wake up. Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko and Kaoru were sitting around Mikan's bed. Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Itsuki were standing at the door. Misaki, Tono, Kaname, and Youichi were sitting on the couch. While they were waiting Natsume told them everything. They feel sorry for her but someone think of it as an opportunity to make her hate the Academy.

After 3 hours Mikan woke up.

"Grandfather, where is my grandfather? I need to see him" Mikan bolted up from bed as if she had a nightmare.

Seeing how Mikan was acting Hotaru hug her tightly. "Oh, Mikan" Hotaru wasn't able to hold back her tears.

"So it wasn't a dream after all?" Mikan hugged her friend back while crying. Everyone else just watched them.

When Mikan calmed down…

"I came and talk to Mr. Narumi after we brought you here, he asked me to give this to you" Natsume walked close to her and handed her a letter.

Mikan stared at the letter, then she looked at Natsume. She reached for the letter then said "Thank you but I would like to be alone for a while" she looked at her friends.

"Are you sure?" Hotaru asked her.

"Yeah"

Everyone walked out of the room with hesitation but that's what she wants so they can do nothing about it.

"I'll come back later" Mikan heard but she didn't bother looking who said that.

When she heard her door closed she opened the letter with trembling hands.

_To my dearest Mikan,_

_I miss you so much. It's a good thing that Mr. Narumi always assures me that you are doing fine. I know you will always do good wherever you may be. Don't let anything get in your way. Just be yourself and everything will work out for you._

_Mikan, always remember that whatever happens I will always be with you and you'll always be with me. Take care of yourself for me._

_I love you and I miss you,_

_Your Grandfather_

Mikan was crying while reading the letter. _He wrote this as if he knew that he is going to die. Why, why do this have to happen? _She was still crying when she noticed that there is something else written in it so she read it.

_This would be a surprise to you as much as it is to me, I just found out recently that your mother is still alive. She visited me and somehow she knew that you are at Alice Academy._

Mikan was surprised. She doesn't know how to react. _My mother? I never thought I had one._ With that Mikan's sadness is mixed with some sort of anger.

"Do you think Mikan would be ok?" Ruka asked Hotaru. After leaving Mikan's room, they went to their other friends who were just outside the dormitory waiting for them.

"This time I'm not really sure. Her grandfather is the only relative she has"

"What about her parents?" Nonoko asked again.

"I never met any of her parents. From the day I met her, it's always been just her grandfather and her. She never mention anything about her parents."

"this must be a really hard time for her" They were really sad for Mikan. They don't even feel like celebrating Christmas anymore. Even Youichi doesn't feel like celebrating his birthday, though he always pisses Mikan, he also like her as his big sister.

"Poor Mikan" Misaki said. She, Tsubasa, Tono and Kaname went to the cafeteria after leaving Mikan's room.

"This would be very hard for her" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah and all we can do is stay by her side" Kaname added it seems that he already forgotten the reason why he was looking for Mikan earlier.

"I wonder how she would deal with this?" Tono asked.

"I wonder how Mikan is doing?" Narumi said looking out the window.

"Why don't you go see her" Mr. Misaki suggested.

"I can't. Not now. I know she's angry at me"

"How would you know that? Knowing her, she will understand why you didn't tell her sooner." Ms. Yamada said.

"Maybe, but in my condition, she would start blaming herself" Mr. Narumi was looking really pale and in deep pain. He can't even walk around much. After they told Mikan what happened to her grandfather the pain in his chest that he was feeling hurts even more and it never stop hurting since then, that's why Mr. Misaki and Ms. Yamada accompanied him to his house.

"This is a sign for us to make a move" Itsuki said. He and Kaoru was in Kaoru's room. "After what happened, Mikan will sure hold a grudge against the Academy. It would be easier for us to convince her to join the anti-Alice organization"

"I don't think it would be that simple, because after what happened, her friends will surely won't let her out of their sight."

"I can talk to her without arising any suspicions."

"Fine then, I'll leave it all to you" she smiled but her smile wasn't a smile of satisfaction it's more of a jealousy and irritation. She doesn't want Mikan to be in the same organization as her. She irritates her, if it wasn't an order she wouldn't take part on it.

Outside the Academy…

"Why did you have to do that? I thought you want her birthday to pass without a hassle?" Reo asked the lady in a fortune teller's dress.

"What happened was unavoidable and she needs to know about it?" The lady said while taking off the thick dress she was wearing.

"How do you think she's taking it?"

The lady didn't answer she looked at him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 17

December 26th…

It started snowing since last night. Mikan is still in her room. She hasn't come out of her room since yesterday. Her friends check on her every hour. She doesn't face them but she assures them that she is fine and just needed some time alone. It is either she was lying on her bed or standing beside her window and watching the snow but either way she keeps on reading her Grandfather's letter over and over.

_It's strange, I don't feel that much pain. Somehow I am much more concerned in the last message that was written in this letter. If she's alive, why does she have to leave me with grandfather?. _She was in deep thoughts when she heard her grumbling stomach. _I need to grab something to eat. _ Mikan stood up from her bed and fixed herself. _I also need to talk to Mr. Narumi. _

Mikan walked out of her room and when she is on the stairs someone called her.

"Mikan, wait"

Mikan looked back just to see Natsume catching up with her.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked when he caught up with her.

"I was just going to get some food" they continued walking together.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, thanks for asking, and also thank you for yesterday"

"It's nothing. Didn't tell you before that I too can listen sometimes"

"Yeah, you did listen to my cry" she smiled.

"You're over it already?"

"No. let's just say that somehow I know that it would happen, and besides I can't lock my self to my room and cry forever, right?"

Natsume was surprised to what he just heard. Is that really Mikan, I mean they were talking about the death of her grandfather? The Mikan he knows always cry when she misses her grandfather and when she doesn't receive any news about him, but the way she's reacting now, she may be grieving but she's grieving in a mature way "I guess you're not the stupid little girl anymore." He muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

They reached the canteen. Mikan bought a sandwich and a juice.

"Where are you heading now?" Natsume asked her.

"Uhm, well if you don't mind, will you come with me at Mr. Narumi's place?"

"Let's go"

"Thank you"

"I thought you hate saying thank you to me?"

"I do, but you always help me out so I guess it can't be helped"

The two of them walked through the snow and headed for Mr. Narumi's place. When they reached his place, Mikan knock and seconds later the door opened. Ms. Serina opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Narumi" Mikan answered.

"Come in"

Mikan and Natsume entered. They went to the main hall and there they saw Mr. Narumi sitting in the couch and Mr. Misaki standing beside the window.

"I'll make some tea" Ms. Serina said.

"Why'd you have to walk through the snow?" Mr. Misaki asked the both of them.

"She wanted to see Narumi" Natsume answered.

Mikan and Natsume look at Mr. Narumi and they noticed him being pale.

"Are you sick, Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked concern.

"Just a little" he said then smiled at her. "I'm sorry Mikan, about your grandfather. I didn't tell you earlier because I saw you enjoying celebrating with your friends. I don't want to ruin your fun" he said apologetic.

"I understand, and even if you had told me earlier, it won't make any difference anyway. I just came here to apologize for running away yesterday"

"What you did was a natural reaction? How are you feeling now?"

"I'm feeling just fine. I guess I am already prepared for that"

They were all surprised with what Mikan said.

"You mean the dream?"

"Yeah, I had that dream over and over. I guess it was really a warning and also before I came to you yesterday, the fortune teller at central town already gave me a hint"

"Fortune teller?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Yeah, the same one we went to last fall. I saw her again yesterday and she told to prepare myself from the news I would receive that is about the person I cared most outside the academy."

"So you mean you're ok now?" Ms. Yamada asked again.

"Yeah, just a little sad though because I wasn't able to say goodbye to him. And I wasn't able to apologize to him properly as well"

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault" Mr. Narumi said looking down.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Mr. Narumi, you did what you can to keep me in touch with him and besides you didn't force me to enter the Academy I decided it myself."

"Do you regret entering the academy now?" Mr. Misaki asked her.

"No, even though entering the academy is just a part of my childhood selfishness and silliness I enjoyed my stay here"

"That's good to hear" Mr. Narumi smiled.

Their conversation took for almost 2 hours. Mr. Narumi told Mikan every detail that he knows about her grandfather's death, she was just listening when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Your neighbors said that before your grandfather died he had visitors. A woman and a man, few days after that he died. No one knows who the visitor was because they say it was the first time they saw them."

"It was my mother" she said. It was the only thing that entered her mind.

"I thought Hotaru said that your Grandfather is the only relative you have left?" Natsume asked confused.

"I thought so too, but in my grandfather's letter, he wrote there that he just found out recently that my mother was still alive"

Narumi, Misaki and Serina were surprised but they didn't show it. They waited until Mikan and Natsume leave.

"Could it be possible that she's alive?" Serina asked Narumi.

"Could be, we didn't hear any news of her dying" Narumi said.

Natsume was walking ahead of Mikan. Seeing the serious Natsume, Mikan got possessed with her childishness again. She kneeled and made a snow ball and suddenly throws it at Natsume. When Natsume turned around Mikan look the other way pretending that she knows nothing. Natsume continued walking and Mikan throw another snow ball on him. He ignored it for a moment and pretended to continue walking, suddenly he turn around and caught Mikan holding a snow ball. Mikan with no escape threw the ball on him. He avoided it then he started making his own snowball and throws it to her, she got hit. They started running around throwing snowballs at each other. They didn't notice they were already in front of their dorm and their friends are already watching them.

"Is that really Mikan and Natsume?" Yuu asked surprised.

"Definitely" Koko answered smiling.

"We were worried for nothing" Sumire said while looking at the happy Mikan.

"This is the first time I saw him having this much fun for years" Ruka said, no one heard him but Hotaru who were beside him.

"I guess being around each other makes them forget everything" she said while smiling and looking at her best friend.

"Yeah" Ruka said and he noticed the smile on Hotaru's face "Does this mean, your not angry with him anymore?" he asked smiling.

Before Hotaru could answer someone threw a snowball on her, it was Mikan. "Join us and have fun" it was then when they noticed that the others was also there playing with the snow already. They have no choice but to join them as well. Once again they feel like normal kids, they doesn't care about anything, all they know is their having fun.

From one of the dorm room someone was watching them while they were having fun.

"I guess making a move now is not worth it" Itsuki said to Kaoru. "Why don't we go down there and join them?"

"Go down your self" Kaoru is already pissed.

"What are you so angry about?" Itsuki asked her smiling.

"Was that a trick question? We've been here for months and yet we haven't done anything worthy"

"Are you really pissed about that or by the fact that until now you aren't successful in getting his attention?"

"Same goes for you"

"Nah, I know she feels something for me, it's just not as strong as she feels towards Natsume but if Natsume is out of the picture I can have her."

"Conceited aren't we" he stared back at the people playing outside.

_Why am I competing for her attention anyway? It's not part of my mission. My mission is to get her trust not for her to get my heart. But if I get her to our side, that wouldn't be a problem anymore. _Itsuki's thoughts while watching Mikan.

The past few days gone perfectly fine for Mikan and the others. They didn't care what happened in the past they just enjoyed the time they have. Mikan's relationship with Natsume is still unclear but it was obvious that they are much closer than before. Natsume's changed completely.

Mikan watched her friends laughing together. _I hope time like this never ends. _She smiled.

"Hey, Mikan" from behind her Kaname popped out.

"Hey, what's up?" she greeted him with her smiling face.

"Can I speak with you for a while?"

"Sure" Mikan looked at her friends and supposedly excuse herself but she noticed that they are having so much fun so she decided to just go. Unknown to her there are few people who noticed her leaving.

"Where are they going?" Ruka asked Hotaru who is looking the same direction he was.

"I don't know" She answered but looks curious.

_Where is he going with that guy? Why didn't she say a word? _Natsume frowned in irritation.

_Another competition, huh? _ Itsuki said to himself.

Kaname and Mikan went to Mr. Bear's cottage.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked when they were already there.

"You're Alice is nullifying alice, right?" Kaname is looking at her seriously.

"Yeah, everyone knows that. What is this about?" she was confused.

Kaname look outside at the direction of the stuffed dolls that were playing "Who made him?" Kaname asked her pointing at the Teddy Bear Mikan made. "I saw him in this cottage few days ago, I asked him who made him and he answered me clearly that it was you who created him" he looked back at Mikan curious to see her reaction.

"I – I just– I just bought him at central town" she said stuttering obvious that she was lying.

"Mikan, there's no one else in the whole academy who has the same ability as I have. They can make stuffed dolls move but in a different method, maybe by attaching devices but not the same way that I do. I checked him and there's nothing on him, he was made the same way I made the other stuffed dolls"

"I really don't know, I swear I just bought him at central town"

"Fine, then come with me at central"

"I can't. I have a lot of things to do" Mikan said and attempted to escape from Kaname.

"Will you stop lying to me Mikan" he grabbed Mikan at her wrist which prevent her from leaving.

Mikan stopped. "Ok, I'll tell you the truth. I made him. I don't know how he was able to move and talk. I just put him together normally and when I finished he just talked to me"

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I really have no idea. Please don't tell anyone else until I find out what's happening" she told Kaname.

Kaname just sighed. He doesn't know what to say. He himself can't explain how did that happen so maybe for now the best thing to do is to keep it a secret "Ok, I'll keep it a secret"

"Thank you" she bowed to him as gratitude.

After that Kaname walked Mikan back to her friends. "see you around" he said then waved goodbye.

"Where have you been? You always disappear." Sumire asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I just had a talk with Kaname"

Sumire looked at her suspiciously.

While having dinner, their talk suddenly ended up talking about their families. At first everything was going fine but then…

"How about you Mikan, tell us about your family" Kaoru looked at her with a fake smile.

Mikan's face saddened automatically.

"Hey, shut up" Sumire shouted at Kaoru.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about your grandfather. Anyway what about your parents?" the same smile was painted on her face.

Mikan can't control it anymore, Kaoru is really pushing her to her limit. With irritation she stood up from her seat recklessly that cause her chair to tumble. The sound of the chair caught the attention of the other students that was having dinner. "I don't have any. Now if you'll excuse me" Mikan said with an obviously angry tone then she walked straight out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you keep your mouth shut for once?" Hotaru faced Kaoru angrily then followed her best friend. That was the first time they saw Hotaru that angry but no Ruka he saw her once that angry and it was also for Mikan.

Kaoru smiled mockingly then asked "What did I do wrong?"

The others just look at her then shook their head and one by one they walked out including Itsuki. But before Itsuki left he said something to his cousin "You've gone overboard this time"

Hotaru followed Mikan to her room but when she reached the door she Mikan talking with someone already, which means someone gone after her friend before she did. She didn't bother knocking she just listens…

"Just ignore that girl" Natsume told Mikan. Mikan was sitting on the side of her bed while Natsume was standing beside the window.

"That's what I do all the time, but she's really pushing me to my limit"

"I understand" he said then for a moment there were silence when a question entered his mind " Why did you say that you don't have any parents?"

"Because I don't" her voice is starting to rise.

"But in your grandfather's letter it says that your mother is still alive"

Mikan stood up from where she was sitting and look at Natsume with an angry face "Look, I never met her, I didn't know how she looks. I don't even know she existed. For almost 13 years the only family I knew is my grandfather and that won't change just because of a letter" Natsume was looking at Mikan and that was the time Mikan realized that she lost it again. "I'm sorry" she said then get back to where she was sitting before.

From outside the door, Hotaru heard everything. Her emotions were mixed up. She felt like Mikan is being so far from her. She's keeping a lot from her. With that she turned around and headed to wherever her feet brings her. She hasn't walked that far yet when she bumped to someone, it was Ruka.

"Sorry" she said then continued walking.

Ruka followed Hotaru "Hey, what's wrong? Where's Mikan, didn't you go after her?"

Somehow Hotaru and Ruka ended at Hotaru's lab and there they continued their talk.

"She's changed. Mikan changed a lot. I didn't notice when all I know now is she's not the Mikan I know" she sighed while saying those words. "I don't know whether I should be happy or not"

"Seems like even you don't know a lot of things" Ruka smiled teasingly. "but really what's wrong with the Mikan now?"

"It's a fact that she matured a lot and I'm happy for that. But lately she's growing away from me. She keeps secret from me. She didn't even tell me about what happened between the two of you if I didn't ask her to. She didn't tell me how she felt about her grandfather's death. I can't tell what she's feeling right now, but Natsume, he knows everything about her. Even though he hurt her once, she trusts him completely" Hotaru don't understand but somehow she felt angry.

"You're just jealous. But don't you think it's partly your fault?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hotaru looked at Ruka.

"Come on, you always shove her off when she comes near you. You spend most of your time in this laboratory creating that" he pointed at Hotaru's ultimate invention that she was working for years. "No matter how many years you spend on working on that you can never create a replica of Mikan, why do you have to anyway? Mikan is right here, and she will always stay here with you. But you yourself is putting a barrier between the two of you. You say you don't how she feels anymore because she's been secretive to you, what about you have you ever shown her what you really feel? Have you ever told her that your there for her? You may have shown it once in a while but that's not enough" Ruka continuously lectured Hotaru.

Hotaru was silenced, she know he was right. What's happening between her and Mikan was partly her fault. She always shove her away just so she wouldn't be disturbed. She just don't want to admit it to herself.

"But you know, you're not the only one with that problem. I too is having a problem with Natsume. We were together since we were kids but I was never able to him laugh the way Mikan does. But I'm not jealous of Mikan, in fact I am very grateful to her, because she was able to bring the real Natsume back, one thing I was not able to do. I can't really tell what he's feeling because he never shows it to me, but to Mikan, he never hesitate to let her see his true side" Ruka added.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

**Chapter 18**

After the talk Hotaru and Ruka had, they realized something and that is they need to fix things between their friends.

December 31st , New Year's eve preparations.

Early in the morning and the student are busy preparing for the new years eve. They are having a formal dance and a fireworks display. The most busy are those who are in the student council. Yuu and Hotaru are part of the student council so they don't have a time to hang-out with their friends.

On the other hand Mikan and the others are just walking around the academy while talking about what they will wear. But the preparations Mikan's friends are making are not only for the New Year's eve they also have to do something for Mikan's birthday, which means they need someone to take away Mikan and the perfect one for the job is, Itsuki. It would have been Hotaru or Yuu but they were busy. It could also be Natsume or Ruka but they were missing, It would have been Tsubasa or Misaki but they are the one leading for organizing the surprise party.

While Mikan and the others are walking around, Itsuki popped out from nowhere, and their plan is on.

"Hey guys, can I borrow Mikan for a while?" he looked at the others then stared at Mikan.

Of course their answer is "Sure". Take note they answered in chorus, it is obvious that it was just a plot but knowing Mikan she's unaware as usual.

Itsuki literally drag Mikan away from the others.

"hey, stop. Where are we going?" she asked Itsuki.

"I need you to come with me at Central, I need to pick up something that I ordered." He wasn't lying that he was picking up something but it wasn't him that made the order.

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"Mikan, you are my partner and as long as there is a partner assigned to me I can't go to central without you" he explained.

"oh, that's right" Mikan remembered the times she was Natsume's partner; she always have to beg him when she wants to go to central.

And so Mikan was out of choice and ended up coming with Itsuki.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Natsume asked Ruka who drag him into the woods. After breakfast Ruka asked Natsume to come with him.

"You've changed Natsume, You've changed a lot" Ruka said to him. They both leaning in a tree.

"Is that bad?" Natsume asked.

"No, definitely not. You've changed for the better."

"Is that all this is about?"

"What are you and Mikan right now?" Ruka looked at Natsume to see his reaction.

"So it all comes down to Mikan after all. Why do we end up talking about her all the time?" he asked back.

"Why can't you just answer me"

"We don't really care. It's not important for us, what's important is we understand each other and we enjoy each others company." Natsume said to him seriously.

"So in other words you haven't told her yet what you really feel for her?" Ruka is asking for a confirmation.

"It's not necessary"

"Is that what you think? Unless you make things official between the two of you, Mikan can be snatched from you. Surely you notice that Itsuki is doing his best to get close to Mikan, even that Kaname is making his moves." He said trying to Natsume's senses.

"Won't you include yourself?" he asked with a mocking smile.

"Fine, like I said unless you make things official between you two, you stand on the same ground as us" he said firmly.

Natsume stared at him. "What are you trying to say?" he asked with his brows crossed.

"You have the advantage on her right now because we all know that she likes you. I want her to be happy that's why I'm giving her up to you" he said. The both of them are looking at each others eyes "but remember that if I see her hurt again because of you, I'm going to take her permanently away from you" he stated seriously then left Natsume standing there.

Natsume clenched his fist, he felt insulted. _Do you think I will hurt her again? _

It seems like their friendship is at stake to whatever happens between Mikan and Natsume. Natsume knew that Ruka give Mikan up not only for her happiness but for his as well, he's thankful for that. Ruka is definitely his true friend.

Ruka went looking for their friends after he left Natsume and not long after he found them Natsume arrived. They were at Mr. Bear's place. They were decorating the place, not inside the cottage but the space outside the cottage. Ruka has no idea what was that for but Natsume he didn't pay attention to what his eyes are seeing but to what his eyes can't see.

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked. Everyone is already used to him calling Mikan by her first name and they are aware of their "relationship" if there's any, so no one were surprised that he is looking for her.

Ruka looked around. _I didn't even notice that she's not here._

"She's at central with my cousin" Kaoru answered with a mocking smile.

"What?!" Ruka and Natsume asked in unison. They looked at each other.

"Why?" Natsume asked again.

"Someone has to take Mikan away or we won't finish her surprise party" Tsubasa answered.

"Why him?" Ruka asked next.

"Because neither of you are here" Sumire answered.

"Don't worry guys, she's in good hands" Kaoru added with that same mocking smile on her face. Both boys stared at her with an angry face.

"Instead of standing there why don't you make yourself useful and help us" Misaki said to the two boys. "I'm sure you want to be part of this surprise party"

Ruka and Natsume having no other choice, started helping.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Itsuki are already at central town. They were walking when Itsuki noticed that Mikan looks sad.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Huh, for what?" Mikan is puzzled.

"For dragging you out here"

Mikan smiled "It's ok"

"but you look sad. I thought you don't like coming with me"

"It's not that, so don't worry, ok" she was smiling to ease Itsuki's guilt.

"Is it about your grandfather?"

Mikan's face was again covered with sadness.

"I've heard that you weren't aloud to have communication with him, was that true?" Mikan didn't answer. "I'm sorry for asking such question. It's so inconsiderate of me" Mikan can tell that he's sincere in asking for apology.

"It's true" she said.

"What?" Itsuki was confused.

"It's true that I'm not aloud to have contact with my grandfather"

"But why?"

"I don't know. No one knows"

"Are you angry at the academy for that?"

"frankly, at first, I was. Not just angry but really, really angry. I even did try to escape" she smiled remembering what she did.

"You did?!" he asked amused. "then what happened? Why are you still here?"

"well, I manage to get out of the school grounds, but just outside the gates, I was almost kidnapped. Lucky for me, Mr. Narumi came to my rescue, then he told me that those guys are going to sell me for I am an Alice. It was then when I realized that I can never have a normal life again outside the academy"

"Is that why you started accepting your life here?"

"Not just that. The academy wasn't so bad at all. Here, I met different people and got along with them"

"but what about the fact that you weren't by your grandfather's side when he died and you're not aware of it till later. Weren't you mad at the academy"

"Actually I am, but after thinking it over I realized something. Will my grandfather not die when I'm beside him? He will still die right. And when he die I will be left alone. But here, I am never alone. I have friends here. This is my new family, my new home."

"Are you sure you have no other relative outside?"

"What are you saying?" Mikan stopped.

"uhm, nothing. Look were here. You can wait for me here." Then he left Mikan outside. _Damn, I almost slipped._

While waiting for Itsuki, Mikan noticed that it was close to the store where she found the charm bracelet. She walked to the store to see if there is a new product that was like what she saw, but she was just disappointed. _I should have bought it when I saw it._

"What's wrong Mikan? Is there something you want to buy?" Itsuki walked to her.

"Nah" she shook her head. "It's not there anymore"

"Oh, ok. Shall we go back?"

"Yeah"

And so they head back.

When Mikan and Itsuki arrived, the rest are already waiting for them at the benches in front of the middle school dormitory. As they approach them they heard different greetings like; "what took you so long?" "Did you get it, did you get it?" "So how was your date?", but they just ignore it all.

Itsuki walked toward Sumire and handed her the box that they picked up, while Mikan walked to the angry looking Natsume.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Mikan asked him smiling.

"Why did you have to come with that guy?" he scolded her. The others didn't hear it since they were a little far for them. It only seems like they are talking normally.

"don't yell at me." Mikan asked him back with the same angry tone.

"You didn't answer my question" still mad.

"Itsuki needs to go at central and as his partner I have to come with him. I'm not like those other partners you see, I do my responsibility." Mikan said really pissed and walked out on him. She walked close to the others "I'll head back to my room guys. I'll just see you later" it visible on her face that she is angry, but no asked why.

"Hey Mikan we'll be at your room around 4:00 pm." Sumire shouted at her back.

"Yeah, sure" she answered.

After Mikan entered the dorm they all looked at the last person Mikan talked to. They look suspiciously at Natsume. They didn't get a word from him as expected instead he just walked away. The ones left just shook their heads. What an unbelievable couple. Even though they always fight, they are also the most sensational and sweetest couple.

_What's wrong with that guy? He's such a jerk. _Mikan is still pissed about Natsume's behavior.

It's already 3:00 pm the girls will arrive at 4:00 so Mikan decided to bathe so that she can dry her hair before they arrive. After 30 minutes she was done and just as she walked out of the shower, she heard knocks on her door.

"They're already here?" Mikan opened the door and saw Hotaru standing there with Amanatsu and her things. "You're early"

"I hate being late. You can put my things down on the bed Amanatsu and you can go"

"Yes Miss Hotaru" after putting her things down Amanatsu left.

Hotaru sat at the couch while Mikan sat in front of her dresser and started brushing her hair. After few brushes Hotaru walked close to her and took the brush off her hands, then Hotaru continued brushing her hair. She smiled at her friends gestures.

"How did the preparations go?" she started the conversation.

"Fine" she answered simply. For a while there was silence again then… "Why didn't come down for lunch?"

"Oh, I just had a little fight with Natsume"

"Again. How are things going between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the status of your relationship?"

She smiled sadly "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" she stopped on what she was doing.

"We hang out, we talk, we have fun when we're together and we fight, that's all I know aside from that things aren't really clear."

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I tried that once remember, I don't want what happen before to happen again. I'm fine with what we are now" she said she's fine with it but tears are starting to form in her eyes. Hotaru noticed that so she hugged Mikan from behind.

Mikan was surprise but happy. "You know I'm always here, right Mikan"

"Of course. You're my only best friend after all"

"then why are you keeping secrets from me?" Hotaru's hug loosen.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan faced her friend.

"About you r mother"

"How did you…?" Mikan was wondering how she found that out and remembered something "You heard us?"

"Yes. I ran after you after you walked out but Natsume got to you first. I heard you talking about your grandfather's letter telling you that your mother is still alive. Why did you have to tell that to Natsume and not to me?" Hotaru's angry. She is standing while looking down at Mikan. Her angry face triggered something in Mikan's memory.

"You did the same thing remember?" Mikan was talking about Hotaru not telling her about her brother that was in the academy. "If that accident didn't took place, would you tell that to me?" she is angry as well and stood up to level with her friend. Take note, it's their first serious fight.

"That was years ago and I already told you the reason why I keep it a secret"

"Fine. If you heard the whole conversation you should've heard my reason but I will still tell you. I have no idea that I still have a parent. I was told that they died in an accident. After 13 years, without evidence but a letter telling me that I still have a mother, do you think I would accept that? I lived all my life with only my grandfather beside me. I will never accept her even if it's true" Mikan's clenching her fist while saying those words and unknown to her tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Mikan, I'm sorry" Hotaru apologized and hugged her friend tight. Mikan hug her back. They were in that position when they heard knocks. The girls are here. Mikan wiped her tears and opened the door.

The girls started dressing up with the same partners as before.

"Mikan do you have hair pins?" Nonoko asked.

"Just open my dresser's drawer, I know I have some there" she said. Hotaru was fixing her hair so she can't move.

Nonoko asked Sumire to get it since Sumire is closer to the dresser. When she opened it, she instantly saw the pins but aside from that, she noticed a silver locket in there. It was round about 2 cm in diameter and about 5 mm thick. She was curious so she picked it up and tried to open it but she was unsuccessful.

"Hey Mikan, why can't this locket be open?" she asked Mikan.

"huh?" Mikan look at her direction and look at what she was holding. The others did the same thing. "oh, I don't know. I haven't seen what's inside it either"

"It's yours, how come you haven't seen what's in it?" Hotaru got curious.

"It wasn't really mine. Do you remember the fortune teller at central town, she gave it to me"

"Why would she give you that?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't know, but when I met her just a few days ago she told me that it would open by itself when the time comes"

"Talk about something weird" Sumire muttered.

"Yeah" Mikan agreed.

"Hey Sumire the pins" Nonoko yelled and their attention is once again back to dressing up.

After hours of dressing up they were done.

Anna and Nonoko are both wearing a spaghetti strapped long dress. Anna's dress was blue and Nonoko was red. They look like twins even their hair style are the same.

Sumire is wearing a black knee length tube dress. Her short hair just lay down and she has a mild make up on. On her feet, she was wearing a silver sandals. She looks hot in her simple dress.

Kaoru on the other hand is wearing a long, silver backless with plunging neckline dress. It even has a slit on one side from half of her thigh down. Her dress was pulled up and she is wearing a heavy make up which she put on her own. On her feet was a three inches high black sandals.

Hotaru is wearing a long pink tube dress with shiny beads embedded on it. Her hair being the same length and style as before stays that way she was with a mild make-up. And she's wearing a silver sandals.

Mikan is wearing a white dress cut with one strap on her right shoulder and none oh her right. At the bottom of the dress, the right was knee length then it was cut sided until the left side was ankle length. Her hair was braided half. She has a very light make-up as usual, it was done by Hotaru, she always say that Mikan looks better on a light make-up. On her feet is a while sandals, plus on her neck she is wearing the necklace given to her by Tono, it really add to her looks, since what she is wearing is all white. She looks like an angel with her all white dress, an enchanting angel.

They were all satisfied with the come out and with that they went out together and headed for the party venue.

The venue was the same place where they held the Christmas dance only different arrangement. There were round tables and chairs arranged enough for all the students and teachers. There were white balloons an white flowers all around the place. (I wonder where they got those flowers, it's winter). The place was really set for formal parties.

When the six of them arrive, there were already students there. Everyone were on their best dresses, even the young ones. The boys are all wearing tuxedos of different kinds and colors.

When they arrive, they seem to have a magnet effect, everyone is looking at their direction.

"Why are they all looking at us? Is there something wrong with us?" Mikan is feeling uncomfortable.

"there's nothing wrong girl, they just noticed my charms" Kaoru said confidently.

"Your charms, look carefully to whom they are staring" Sumire said with irritation but smiling.

While walking closer to the crowd they examined where the people are looking. And of course they are looking at Mikan. Why would they not look at her? Who would've ever thought that the nosy, no star before would look like an angel right now. Realizing who's getting all the attention, Kaoru left them.

"I'm going to look for someone, excuse me girls" she said with a fake smile on her face. They just let her go. Sumire was smiling inside seeing the disappointed look in Kaoru's face.

They found a vacant table. They were about to sit when someone pull a chair for Mikan. She turned around just to see Tono behind her together with the others.

"Hey guys, how long have you been here?" Mikan asked.

"We just arrived. When we arrived the attention was ours but then they found someone more interesting to watch. Some princesses for that matter" Tono said referring to them.

Tsubasa shook his head.

Mikan noticed someone was missing. "Where is Kaname?"

"he ran back to the dorm. He said he forgot something" Tsubasa explained. "Anyway we'll go ahead guys. We'll just see you around."

Before leaving Misaki leaned on their table and murmured something to the girls "Prepare for the long night girls, seems like all the boys hear wants to dance with you"

After Misaki, Tono leaned forward at Sumire then murmured on her ears "save a dance for me young lady" then he caught up with his friends.

Sumire was still blushing even Tono already left.

"What did he say, what did he say?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"Yeah tell us" Anna seconded.

They move their ears closer to Sumire including Hotaru. They were waiting for an answer. "He told me to save a dance for him" Sumire said giggling.

"What, really?!" they blurted out.

"you guys are so noisy" Mochou said while approaching them together with the other guys.

The people's eyes that was recently focused on Mikan's group now caught another view. All the boys that are walking towards Mikan's group looks gorgeous. They have their different charms.

Yuu is wearing a black suit with black pants. Since he is wearing contacts now, he looks good. Ruka is wearing a blue suit. Itsuki is wearing a gray Chinese collared suit. And the one that stands out is Natsume who is wearing a white Chinese collared suit with white pants and white shoes.

There are others who wears the same but for some reason the effect of these guys are different.

As expected when they reached the girls the three most gorgeous walked beside Mikan.

For a while no one dared to talk. No dared to give compliment because they can feel the tension building within the boys surrounding Mikan. but that tension will build up even more because another guy is approaching their group. The guy was wearing a black Chinese collared suit. He is carrying a bouquet of flowers. None on Mikan's group noticed him until he got closer to Mikan.

"Hi Mikan. This is for you" the guy smiled then handed her the bouquet he was holding.

"Oh, thank you Kaname" Mikan smiled at him with seems to add on the tension building.

But luckily before the tension explode the speaker walked on the stage.

"Good evening everyone. Again we are gathered here tonight to welcome as one the new year. Please have fun and enjoy the night." After the speaker finished, a sweet music surrounded the place

Somehow Mikan can feel that the four boys around her will ask her to dance together. If that happens, things might go wrong. Their friends feel the same way to so one is making a move yet. To ease the tension Mikan made a move.

She stood up from her seat and said "Excuse me guys, I need to talk to Mr. Narumi for a while" then she move out of the group. With her move everyone was silenced until one by one the four boys left. After that the ones left behind sweat dropped and sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling?" Serina asked Narumi.

"Fine. It already stopped hurting" he was holding his chest while saying that.

"Of course it would stop. There's no reason for you to disobey the academy now" Mr. Misaki said.

"Yeah. I guess that was it."

"What are you gonna do about Mikan now?" Serina asked.

"I'll take care of her, of course"

"What about……..Yuka? what are you gonna do about her? Misaki.

"I'm not sure"

"If what we heard is true, don't poke your nose on it unless you are ordered. This is different that before. The punishment will be more severe" Misaki warned him.

He didn't answer anymore. What could he say, he didn't even know what to do.

Mikan is now dancing with Tono. After she left her group she went to Tsubasa and told them what happened. They just laugh at her. They said that it's just like her to escape from such situation.

"So do you like Sumire?" Mikan asks Tono while they were dancing.

"the girl in black? Well she looks cute"

"you didn't answer my question"

"Well right now I like someone else so it's not possible for me to fall for someone else" he explained.

"Someone else? Who is this someone else?" she asked curiously.

"She's the one I'm dancing with right now." He said while looking into Mikan's eyes.

"stop joking and answer me seriously for once" she told him.

"I'm being serious Mikan" he definitely looks serious but then he noticed Mikan's uncomfortable look. He laughed and said "I was just joking silly"

"why do you always make fun of me?" Mikan punched him lightly.

"Because you look cute when you are troubled" he said smiling.

"May I have the next dance?" from behind Mikan, Tsubasa appeared.

Tono left Mikan with Tsubasa.

"How are you holding up? We never had a serious talk since we receive the news of your grandfather's death" Tsubasa asked sincerely.

"I'm doing just fine. even though it is hard to accept, I can do nothing about it anymore. It makes me feel better when I accept that." She said.

"You've become much stronger than before"

"I need to"

The time passes much quicker than they expected. It's almost time for the fireworks. The girls are tired and were just sitting on their place. Mikan already danced with Kaname and Itsuki. Natsume was again missing.

On their table the girls were having a nice chat when Kaoru butted in and destroy their nice time.

"So Mikan are you and Natsume officially on?"

Mikan's face saddened and Hotaru noticed it. "Don't poke your nose into someone else's business" Hotaru ordered Kaoru.

"What's wrong with asking? Everyone's curious about it" Kaoru defended herself.

"There's nothing going on between me and Natsume. Are you satisfied now?" Mikan answered hiding the pain she's feeling.

"Mikan" Sumire tried to console her.

"So that means Natsume is still available" Kaoru added.

Hotaru and Sumire looked at Kaoru as if they're gonna eat her. "shut up" they said in unison.

"You can have that guy for all I care, but that is if he'll have you." Kaoru's really picking a fight on her and that pisses off Mikan. She doesn't remember doing anything wrong with that girl. "Excuse me girls I just need to go to the powder room" she excuse herself before she heat up.

"Don't take too long Mikan, the countdown will be starting soon" Nonoko yelled at her back.

"Yeah sure"

Mikan didn't went to the powder room as she said. She just wanted to get away from Kaoru. While walking around Mikan heard someone calling her. She thought it was another guy who wants to dance with her but when she turned around the place was empty.

_An illusion_ she thought. Then she saw a figure in the nearby woods. She walked closer to the figure. "Who are you?"

"First dream of the year is very important. The tendency of it coming true is ninety nine percent, so you better remember your dream" The figure said then it started fading away.

"Wait" Mikan called out but the figure was already gone.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked from behind her.

"I was just… never mind" she said then she tried to walk back to the crowd.

"Wait" Natsume grabbed her wrist before she got away. "I'm sorry about earlier, for yelling at you"

"It's very rare for you to ask for forgiveness"

"I lost my temper earlier"

"Yeah, you lost your temper, for no reason"

"You still don't get why I got angry?"

"No I don't"

Natsume pulled Mikan and pinned her to a tree. His one arm still holding Mikan's wrist while the other is leaning on the tree near Mikan's face. "I hate seeing you with that guy. I warned you to stay away from him yet you still spend time with him, alone for that matter" Natsume's really pissed.

"I told you before, he's done nothing wrong for me to avoid him." Mikan's trying to struggle out of Natsume but he's just too strong for her.

"but I hate seeing you with that guy".

"Why? Tell me why so that I could understand you acting this way"

"That's because, it's because I love you damn it and seeing you with other guys especially that Minami guy" he said without looking at Mikan's eyes.

"w-what did you say?" Mikan wants a confirmation because she was not sure if she heard it right.

Natsume now look into Mikan's eyes, he took a deep breath then "I love you Mikan" after his words the fireworks display began. They didn't hear the countdown since they were too busy and now they didn't even bother to watch the wonderful fireworks in the sky.

"You-you love me?" Mikan couldn't believe it.

"How many times do I have to say it, damn it" Natsume's feeling uncomfortable saying those things.

"It's- I just – I can't believe it" Mikan is struggling for words.

"Is that all you're going to say?" he asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Mikan asked back.

"Say that you love me too" it was an order.

"Who ever told you that I love you?" Mikan's trying to tease Natsume.

"You - you don't?" he ask hesitantly. He was surprise that he loosen his grip at Mikan's wrist.

Mikan smiled at her reaction then suddenly hugged him. "Of course I love you silly. Everyone knows that"

Natsume smiled, one of his rare true smile, then he hugged Mikan back. It seems that they don't want to let go of each other. They stayed in that position for a while. When they loosen the hug Natsume hold Mikan in her shoulder than they stared at each others eyes. Slowly Natsume lowered his head. His lips slowly touched Mikan's lips. It was just a soft kiss but it was full of love.

"Happy New Year and Happy Birthday" he said to his girlfriend then from his pants pocket he pulled out a small white bag then handed it to Mikan.

Mikan opened the bag just to see the charm bracelet that she wanted to buy. "This is…"

Natsume took it from Mikan's hand. "Give me your hands" he said then he put the bracelet around Mikan's right wrist. "I knew you like it"

Mikan smiled while looking at the bracelet on her wrist "I came back for this but it was already sold out. Thank you" she said then hug him again.

Natsume hugged her back then murmured something on her ears "We have to go back now. We already missed the fireworks display"

"Oh, right" she said. They walk back to their friends hand in hand.

When they got back to their table everyone was there, Tsubasa and the others and even Mr. Narumi and Mikan's other favorite teachers. They didn't let go of each other's hand even though they noticed the puzzled look in their friends eyes.

"Where have you guys been?"

"We've looking for you"

"You already missed the fireworks display" These are the greetings the get.

**Author's note: Mikan's birthday party on the next chapter so watch out for it. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Things are going perfectly fine but stories needs twists and turns watch out for it. We still have a long way to go. Enjoy and Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice/ Alice Academy**

**Author's Note: I'm very very very sorry guys if this one took that long. I've been very busy because we moved to a new house and I'm kinda having trouble getting used to the environment that's why I'm having a little writer's block. But I promise that this would be the longest delay. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I hope you'll like this part. Again I sincerely apologize for the long delay.**

Chapter 19

The party continues until 2:00 am. Everyone were exhausted and sleepy but they were all happy. After the party was officially ended they went back to their dormitories to get some rest. Natsume drop Mikan on her room before heading on his own.

When Mikan is already lying on her bed she felt really happy yet a little sad. She was happy that finally things are clear between her and Natsume. She felt overwhelmed that Natsume's words keep repeating on her head. But she was sad because… _only Natsume remembered my birthday… _ she sadly thought while looking at her hand with Natsume's gift on it. _Was these all a dream?. _She smiled. With those thoughts in her mind Mikan fell in a deep slumber.

_Dream state…_

_Mikan opened her eyes because she's feeling very cold. When she had opened her eyes she was wondering why is she in a place like that. She was in the middle of a snow storm but she doesn't know the place. Luckily she saw a woman carrying a child. She called her to ask for direction but the lady didn't hear her. The lady continued walking then a heavy wind blew away the lady's hat. Mikan ran to the hat to pick it up but someone came before her. _

"_Mr. Noda?" she was surprised. "Mr. Noda what are you doing here? Where is this place?" she asked her teacher but he didn't hear her. Mr. Noda handed the lady the hat after that she went away but for some reason Mikan saw Mr. Noda following the lady, she got curious and followed them as well._

_The lady stopped in a house. Mr. Noda hid himself by the side of the house and peek to what was happening inside, Mikan did the same thing. Mikan can't hear what they were talking about nor see clearly the faces of the people inside. She just saw the lady handed the child she was carrying to the old man then she left in that snow storm. Though Mikan didn't saw the face of the lady she was sure she saw tears in her eyes._

"_Who are they? Why did Mr. Noda followed her?" she was asking herself when the surrounding change. She was now standing in front of the academy and not too far from her she saw herself talking to Mr. Narumi when an explosion happened. "This was the first I arrived at the academy and the first day I met Natsume, the black cat. What's going on?"_

_The next thing she know the surrounding changed again. She was now in a forest and she saw herself being bullied by three people. "What the…what's happening?"_

_Still no answer. Now she was seeing the time when she tried to escape the Academy. She stayed for a few minutes in that place then she was transported again to a different time. She was now seeing the time when Natsume was kidnapped together with her and Sumire. She heard Reo talking about why Natsume was being feared and she also heard him saying that she resembles someone and that what he is doing is all for that person._

_Things didn't end there, she can now see Natsume doing missions outside the academy. After his mission he fell on his knees feeling so much pain. The next thing she saw was when the time Reo tried to destroy the whole academy by brainwashing all the students._

_After that she saw the time when she received the news of her grandfather's death, the she saw her grandfather lying on his death bed all alone and lonely. He was calling for her name until his last moments her grandfather wants to see her. Seeing that, Mikan had the urge of hugging her grandfather but then the place was changed once again. She can now see Mr. Narumi lying on his bed, clenching his chest because of pain. "What is this? I don't wanna see these anymore. Someone stop it" she closed her eyes while begging for things to stop._

"_Had enough already?" she heard someone asked._

_Mikan opened her eyes. She was in that dark room again. "What's happening? Why am I seeing these things" _

"_Do you really wanna know the answer?"_

"_Yes"_

"_All these things happened because you existed. Ever since you were born the destiny of people surrounding you changed and it continue changing according to the choices you made"_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_Choose wisely or everything will be in chaos" after those words Mikan's surrounding changed "one wrong choice you make and things will end up this way"_

_Mikan saw people fighting not just any fight but fight to death, but what surprised her most was seeing herself fighting as well and she was fighting with no other that Natsume. She was fighting Natsume with the same alice as his, only her fire was blue. "What's this? What's going on? This is impossible." She said then look at her hands. She saw fire surrounding both her hands. She tried to put it out but it was no use but even though she was on fire she doesn't feel any pain. It's as if the fire was part of her._

_Not too long after that, she saw bodies lying around her and she can clearly see the faces of the dead bodies. It was her friends. "Not this. No." she don't want to believe what she was seeing until she saw Natsume holding a lifeless body. Her heart beat faster she had seen this scene before. She walked close to Natsume to make sure, as soon as she was close enough to take a glimpse of the body Natsume was holding she stepped back. "This isn't real. All these are just a dream this won't happen. This will never happen"_

"_The choice is yours young lady. The destiny of the people you care are in your hands" the man's voice vanished then she heard someone called her name. She looked at the direction of the voice it was lady with a long straight brunette hair. Her face is not clear yet but she can see her deep brown eyes._

"_I've seen those eyes before" she said. She was walking towards the girl when she heard that someone else is calling for her._

"_Mikan! Mikan!"_

_End of dream…_

Mikan fell on her bed and realized that the last one she heard that was calling her name was the person outside her door and knocking so loudly.

Mikan sighed; weather it is from disappointment for not seeing the face of the lady or a relief that, that dream is over.

"Why do I always have such weird dreams?" she asked herself then remembered something. _"First dream of the year is very important. The tendency of it coming true is ninety nine percent, so you better remember your dream" _"I hope it doesn't come true" she wished to herself.

"Mikan! Mikan! Open this damn door" she heard the one outside shouting as if it is a matter of life and death.

"Just a sec" she stood up from where she fell. When she opened the door it was Natsume that was yelling outside her door.

"what the hell took you so long?" Natsume was angry.

"I just got out of bed. What are you doing here this early anyway?" Mikan asked yawning.

"Fix your self. We're going somewhere" Natsume ordered her then entered her room.

"can't this wait till later? I still feel sleepy" she walked back to her bed.

"No!" he shouted then "now move, girl" he added or rather he ordered.

"fine, fine. Geez, you don't need to yell at me"

Mikan fixed herself in less than 20 minutes. She just took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and wore whatever it is that she grabbed, she doesn't want to make Natsume angrier than he already is.

"let's go" Natsume said when she was ready. They walked out of her room, out of the dormitory and headed for the forest. Natsume didn't say a single word while they were walking so Mikan keep herself quiet as well.

Before they entered the forest Natsume stopped an put a blind fold on Mikan.

"What is this for? How am I suppose to see where I'm going?"

Natsume didn't answer instead he took her hand and guided her to where they were going. After a short walk they stopped. Natsume let go of her hand without a word then she felt him leave her side.

"Natsume?" she called. "Natsume, where are you?" she heard no answer. "Damn it Natsume, I hate this game" Mikan's already angry so without further wait she took off her blindfold then opened her eyes slowly. She was surprised at what she saw.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone greeted her in chorus. She was speechless. She was overjoyed. The place were perfectly decorated but what makes it more perfect is the fact that all her friends and favorite teachers were there. Why did she ever think that her friends will forget her birthday.

"Hey, say something" from behind her Natsume walked beside her.

"Thank you everyone. I'm really surprised" she really is because all the while she thought that only Natsume remembered her birthday.

"Since the celebrant is here, let the party begin!" Misaki announced then a music was heard.

"Everyone worked hard for this" Natsume who was still beside her said.

"I can see that" she smiled while looking at all her friends. She couldn't be more happier than this. All the people she cared for are here and the man she loves is right beside her. _This one for sure is no dream. _

"Don't just watch, join them. It's your party" Natsume said to her.

Mikan joined everyone else. She was having the time of her life that she already forgot her nightmare. While partying with everyone she started receiving gifts most of the gifts she receives were clothes. Hotaru gave her a new hand phone. Kaname gave her materials for making stuffed dolls. Tsubasa and Misaki gave Mikan a box of Fluff puff, just for fun. They said that Mikan's birthday wouldn't be complete without her favorite fluff puff. Mr. Narumi gave her a scrap book with picture of her and her friends from the time she entered the academy up to now. She didn't know how Mr. Narumi got those pictures but she was happy. Mr. Narumi sure treasure pictures.

"Mikan" Ruka called out while walking to her.

"hey, Ruka" she greeted him with a smile.

"Happy birthday"

"Thanks"

"Here's my gift for you" Ruka handed her a small rectangular box.

Mikan accepted then opened it. It was a silver necklace with a little angel pendant. "It's beautiful, Ruka. Thank you" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Let me put it on you" he said. Mikan handed him the necklace. Ruka put it on her without going around her so it looks like she was hugging her. "It suits you well" he said then gave Mikan a quick kiss on her cheek.

Hotaru saw it and Natsume as well. Hotaru saw that Natsume was about to approach the two so she stopped him.

"Are you gonna ruin her party?" she asked. Natsume looked at her. "That was just a friendly gesture, no need to be jealous. He's your best friend, he won't steal her from you" from Hotaru's words Natsume calmed down.

After Ruka, Itsuki approached Mikan.

"Happy birthday Mikan" Itsuki walked to her smiling.

"thank you"

"For you" Itsuki handed her a small gift bag.

"You didn't have to" she hesitantly took the gift.

"I know but I want to." He said while watching her open the gift. The gift was the same charm bracelet Natsume gave her. "I bought it days ago. I just didn't have the opportunity to give it to you since you had a problem. When I saw you wearing the same bracelet I hesitated on giving it to you but it would be a waste if I don't give it to you"

Mikan smiled at him and put the bracelet on her left wrist "I have two wrists so having two bracelets is not a problem" she said. "Thank you very much I really like it" she added.

"You're very much welcome"

Natsume just watched the two while clenching his fist. He wanted to punch Itsuki so badly, but Hotaru was right he won't do anything that would ruin her party. He may not trust Itsuki but he trusts Mikan.

After going around to her friends Mikan went looking for Natsume. She found her sitting with his friends and decided to join them.

The party finished after lunch. Everyone helped in cleaning the place then they all head back to their rooms and took a rest leaving Mikan and Natsume alone. The two decided to take a walk in the woods.

"Happy?" Natsume asked her.

"Yeah. Very, but I would have been much happier if grandfather was here. You see for as long as I can remember it was always my grandfather and me." She said with a smiling but sad face. They stopped then Mikan look at Natsume. "What about you Natsume, don't you want to be with your family?"

Natsume's face looked angry and sad at the same time. "who gave you the other bracelet?" he didn't answer her question instead he asked her. He knows from whom it was but he wants to hear it from her.

Mikan understood that he doesn't want to talk about his family so she just leave the question. "from Itsuki"

"Why did you accept it?" he asked angrily.

"It was a gift, it would be rude of me to not accept it"

"But…"

"are we gonna fight with this again? What's wrong with you? He's not doing anything wrong." Mikan's getting irritated.

"Not yet" Natsume reasoned.

"You know what, we should just go get some rest" she said then turn her back on him. She's getting irritated at Natsume always trying to pick a fight.

Natsume having no choice followed her. He took her to her room but they were not talking to each other.

After taking Mikan to her room, Natsume decided to walk outside but to his luck he passed by Itsuki at the dormitory entrance. He was going to ignore him but…

"it's a good thing she's happy again isn't it?" Itsuki said just when they were side but side.

"that is none of your concern" he answered. They both stopped side by side by they weren't looking at each other.

"well what's wrong with making it my business?" Itsuki replied.

"Stay away from her" Natsume ordered him.

"unless she tell that to me herself, I will stay beside her" he's really trying to test Natsume's patience.

"don't think that I will just stand and watch you and your cousin brainwash her" Natsume said. He noticed the surprised look at Itsuki's face. "I'm no fool. I can see what you are trying to do and don't ever think that Mikan has no idea about this. It's just her nature to befriend even an enemy. If something happens especially to Mikan you won't get away with it." He finished his talk then left the surprised Itsuki standing still.

For some reason after leaving Itsuki, Natsume headed back to Mikan's room.

Inside Mikan's room, she was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling and still feels irritated with Natsume. _Why does he always have to pick a fight for such nonsense. _Mikan were in that thought when something came up to her. The dream. _Maybe I can ask Mr. Noda about that dream. Who is that girl I wonder? Why did Mr. Noda followed her and why do I have to see it? _Mikan went out of her room and started looking for Mr. Noda but unknown to her she was being followed. _Where am I gonna look for him? He could be gone to his time travel again._

_Where is she going? _Natsume asked himself. He was about to go to Mikan's room to apologize but he saw her leave.

Mikan found Mr. Noda near the greenhouse. He was with Mr. Narumi, Mr. Misaki and Ms. Yamada having tea.

"What are you doing wandering around alone Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked her.

"I was looking for Mr. Noda, I forgot to ask him something earlier" she answered.

"what is it Mikan?" Mr. Noda asked.

"Well" she is hesitating.

"Should we leave the two of you?" Mr. Misaki asked.

"No, no. I was just thinking if what I'm gonna ask would make sense" Mikan explained.

"Sit here" Mr. Noda pointed at the vacant seat between him and Mr. Narumi.

"Well, I had this dream last night. I was in the middle of a snow storm then I saw a lady carrying a child. Her hat blew off then when I was about to get it you appeared." She looked at Mr. Noda. "I tried to ask you where that place was but you can't see me nor hear me. You followed the lady to this one house the lady didn't stay long but she left her child behind. Well my point is, did that thing really happened?"

The four teachers look at each other. They know that it happened in one of Mr. Noda's time travel, he told it to them. But they were curious how did Mikan have such a dream. No answered Mikan's question but Mikan didn't notice the puzzled look in their eyes instead she continued.

"after I left that place I've been to other places showing me things that happened in my past including my grandfathers dying moment. I even saw Mr. Narumi in his room, crying in pain, clenching his chest. I just want to know if those things were really true because most of what I've seen in that dream really happened."

"What if you found out that those things really happened? What's that gonna do?" Mr. Misaki asked.

Without second thoughts Mikan answered "Then the rest of my dream must be a warning of what might happen"

"what was the rest of the dream, Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked curiously.

"The rest of the dream was the same one I told you before" she answered.

Mr. Narumi's face suddenly looked worried and the others noticed it.

"what's the matter Narumi?" Ms. Yamada asked.

"Tell us the rest of the dream Mikan" Mr. Misaki ordered her.

Mikan started telling the dream and while she was doing so, Natsume who was listening to their conversation was obviously stunned. The dream that Mikan was telling was almost the same as the dream that has been bothering him.

_What the heck is happening? Why does she have the same dream as mine? _Natsume was asking himself while walking in the woods. He left the place he was in before someone could notice him.

Mikan didn't really get the answer she wants after talking to the teachers. She knows that they were hiding something from her but whatever it is it just add up to her confusion.

Mikan decided to head at Hotaru's lab. She's sure that her friend would be there. She needs to talk to someone to lessen what's been bothering her.

She is already inside the lab and now heading at Hotaru's working area. While walking she was thinking about the dream. _In the dream I can use fire alice just like Natsume. _With that thought Mikan looked at her palm and keep on thinking about the fire that she saw in her dream that was coming on that palm suddenly…

"BBBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

Hotaru rushed out of her working room to look for the fire but she didn't find any, instead she found Mikan standing there soaking wet because of the fire sprinklers and looked really shocked.

"What happened to you?" Hotaru asked her. "I wonder why the fire alarm go off when there was no fire?" she asked herself.

"there was a fire" Mikan answered.

"where?" Hotaru looked around but see no fire. When she looked back at Mikan she was shocked to see that Mikan's hand was on fire. "Wh-what's going on?" she asked confused.

Mikan look at her hands then the fire disappeared. Before she was able to answer Hotaru's question she collapsed on the floor.

After almost half an hour Mikan gained consciousness. She was now in Hotaru's sleeping room still inside her lab and she was now wearing one of Hotaru's clothes. Hotaru was sitting beside her looking at her with a complete puzzlement.

"Now can you tell me what just happened?" Hotaru asked her seriously.

Mikan sit and looked down. "I don't know. I don't really know what's happening to me"

"How is it possible that you don't know? Fire just come out of you is that it?" Hotaru stood up from her seat at look down at her friend.

"I was thinking of using fire when suddenly a fire came out of me."

"What you're saying is impossible. Only a fire caster like Natsume should be able to use fire."

"Don't you think I know that." Mikan stood up with a mixture of irritated and worried look. "but, how can you explain what happened. I am not a fire alice but I can make fire" Mikan walked close to the windows "this is not the first time something weird like this happened either"

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked walking in front of Mikan.

"remember the time when everyone thought I was hearing voices because I'm tired. That's not true. I am tired that time but I was sure I heard Koko talking. I just found out that he really wasn't talking but the words I heard, he was thinking of it. I can hear his thoughts that time" she stopped for a while and look at Hotaru's reaction. She was speechless and shocked "there was also this time when I made a talking stuffed animal just like the way Kaname does. I don't know how but when I finished making that stuffed animal, he talked and moved. And now this. I was thinking of my dream that I am able to use fire alice when a fire came out of me" after Mikan finished. They were both silenced.

After a moment of silence "does anybody know about these?" Hotaru asked.

"Natsume and Kaname" Mikan answered.

Hotaru feels disappointed after hearing that she was not the first person to know about this matter. "what did they say about it?"

"they can't explain it either"

That night Mikan and Hotaru sleep together thinking of the possible reasons and explanations of what was going on.

Mikan's age change that day but unknown to her whole life will make new turns as well.

"the time has come. Are you ready?" Reo asked the lady standing right beside him.

"Yes" she answered without any tone of hesitation.


End file.
